


8 - Sarassa's Sanctuary

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Among Stars [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.  
> I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.

Moonlight reflected in the amber coloured drops of champagne beading on the alabaster skin before her.

For a brief moment, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager tore her eyes away from the beauty beneath her gaze and looked up at the two silvery blue moons in the sky. President Romir was right; the night sky of Dagar was truly spectacular.

A somewhat impatient sigh coming from below made her smile. Janeway focused on the half naked body lying half underneath her on a blue blanket. The alluring landscape consisting of full breasts, a flat tummy and shapely long thighs, all laced with enticing tendrils of ever-present cybernetic implants, drew her in and she leaned down to lick the drops of champagne away.

Seven of Nine shuddered under the soft touch of her lover’s tongue. Janeway smiled against the cool skin. The night was rapidly growing colder and no matter how romantic the scene was; champagne, a deserted moonlit beach, sparkling sand, the woman she loved beneath her, she realised the time had come to move their lovemaking making into the tent.

“You’re cold, darling,” she murmured and began to rise. “We better go inside.”

“It is beautiful here,” Seven said wistfully but sat up, ready to join her captain. “I do not think I have ever experienced such perfection before.”

“High praise, coming from you,” Janeway offered as she wrapped the blanket around her lover, stealing kiss every now and then as she did so. When she was assured that Seven was comfortable, she turned and began to quickly assemble their picnic basket. “I agree, though, it’s quite breathtaking.”

“I will miss this view, Kathryn.”

“I know. We’ve spent some great days here, darling. I’m quite envious that you got to see more of the capital than I did. I wish I could have gone with you on that grand tour instead of being stuck at the palace with the President. He was full of admiration for you, darling. He said that tall blonde females were the ultimate image of an ideal woman for many a Dagarian. Can’t say that I don’t agree with the man,” Janeway smirked.

“I only wish to be the ideal woman for you, Kathryn. However, the tour was interesting. I have never come across anything remotely like this planet before. I wish we had more time on our hands to explore it.”

“Perhaps you can take a couple more days off? I have to get back to relieve Chakotay but there is no reason why you couldn’t extend your visit a few days longer. The last of the crew is still down here on shore leave. When their rotation is up you could return with them.” Janeway suggested.

“Thank you, Kathryn,” the blonde said with a bright smile. “I will make good use of my time here.”

Taken aback, Janeway regarded the pleased look on Seven’s face. She had expected the younger woman to decline since she would not be able to join her. Now that Seven had decided to take her up on the offer, she would miss her terribly. Janeway smiled. Dagar was a beautiful place and it was the first shore leave the crew had had in months. Given Seven’s curious and analytical mind, of course the blonde was bound to find this area fascinating. A few days apart would pass quickly. Seven deserved all the time she could get in paradise. The captain’s only regret was that she could not share more time with her here on this lovely planet.

The women walked back hand in hand to the tent they had erected just where the beach ended and the forest began.

Janeway crawled into the tent and put their gear away. She was shivering now as well from the dampness of her swimsuit. She began to roll out their sleeping bags when she felt warm hands forestall her.

“I think we will only need one sleeping bag, Kathryn,” she heard Seven whisper behind her. “I think I need to make sure you do not get cold.”

Janeway gave a crooked smile. Turning around she cocked her head, gazing into Seven’s bright blue eyes.

“Really?” she teased. “You promise to keep me warm?”

“I do, but first you need to get out of that damp swimsuit.”

Janeway had not counted on her Borg’s determination to get her captain naked. She felt Seven’s hands on her shoulders. Suddenly the blonde pulled the captain’s swimsuit down around her waist only to yank it off her completely a second later.

Breathless, Janeway could only stare at her lover. It was rare that Seven was the one to initiate their love making. Usually it was the captain who took the lead. Now she noticed the blonde’s eyes narrow as she opened the sleeping bag and nudged Janeway to get in. The auburn haired woman slid inside, holding her breath in anticipation.

Seven knelt inside the tent, and released the blanket that Janeway had wrapped around her earlier. She let it fall to the floor and Janeway could only stare at the full breasts. Seven hooked her thumbs into her bikini bottoms and pulled them slowly down her thighs. Janeway felt her mouth water but she was also a bit surprised. Seven was always so unassuming, she hardly ever teased Janeway sexually, on the contrary, the younger woman was open and eager to please and be pleased most of the time.

Now, Seven’s eyes betrayed a hunger and acted deliberately seductive in a way that was new to Janeway. Crawling on all four, the blonde hair tousled around her head, the ex-Borg moved like a predatory feline.

“Oh, god …” Janeway murmured inaudibly.

“You are calling on deities, Kathryn?” Seven purred. “It will not help. It is my intention to please you.”

Janeway swallowed.

“I’ve never heard you talk like this,” the captain said throatily.

The slow smile on Seven’s full lips made Janeway increasingly nervous. She tried to inhale but the breath caught in her throat and she had to cough. She could tell that Seven knew what was bothering her.

The blonde slipped into the sleeping bag and pulled her captain into an embrace. She rolled on top of the older woman, letting her elbows support her as she gazed down, her hair sheltering both of them. Slowly her mouth descended upon her lover’s.

The moist softness of Seven’s mouth on hers made Janeway tremble. Her arms rose of their own volition and wrapped around the blonde’s neck. She opened her mouth, desperate to feel Seven’s tongue against her own, greedy to blend their tastes.

Seven did not disappoint her. The younger woman kissed her deeply, with as much tenderness as passion, framing Janeway’s face with her hands. All the time while kissing her, Seven made the little delicious noises that always drove Janeway crazy; sounding as if she never would get enough of her lover and the captain prayed in her heart that this would always be the truth.

Seven gave up Janeway’s mouth and began a tantalisingly slow journey of open mouth kisses down the older woman’s body. She let her tongue draw a blazing trail down the captain’s neck, across her collarbones and down between her breasts. There she paused as if pondering if she should proceed.

“Seven …” Janeway breathed.

With just the tip of her tongue, Seven touched her lover’s right nipple, over and over. Feeling the touch, the chill of the evening air and the hot breath, Janeway moaned out loud. She wanted to pull Seven closer. She wanted the younger woman to crush her nipple with her mouth, bite into it, but all she did was arch her back.

Seven must have understood her need, for without warning she began to suck the pebbling little surface into her mouth.

“Ah!” Janeway whimpered, feeling herself become increasingly wetter and parting her legs to accommodate the tall blonde between her thighs.

“So eager, so ready,” Seven commented around the nipple.

“Yes …”

“Tell me what you want, Kathryn.”

There was a stunned silence as Janeway tried to wrap her overheated brain around this new development. It was not so much that Seven had asked her to voice her desires; it was how she had said it, demanding, with a challenging tinge to her alto voice. This was something new to the captain, yet, Janeway felt turned on beyond belief. More and more she was finding it harder to concentrate on anything else but the onslaught on her senses.

“Tell me,” Seven demanded in a low voice.

“Oh, Seven,” Janeway groaned. “Oh, god, I want you to taste me … take me … make me yours …”

Nudging the half open sleeping bag off her shoulders, Seven resumed her trail of kisses, scooting down as she covered the territory along Janeway’s tummy. She kissed her way across the patch of dark auburn hair at the junction of her captain’s legs and then simply parted the slick, swollen folds with determined fingers, pausing and apparently examining her lover.

Janeway gasped for air, looking down at the blonde head between her thighs, realising that Seven was studying her private parts up close. She knew it was silly to blush but all the same she felt her cheeks turn crimson. Just as she flung her arm up to cover her eyes, Seven lowered her mouth onto the swollen nubbin that held Janeway’s pleasure. She flicked her tongue over it, graced it with her teeth and then licked it rapidly over and over.

Knowing that her relief was imminent, Janeway arched and let go of the last bit of control she had. Just when she was sure she could not take anymore, long digits, she could not tell how many, entered her and spread her wide. The sense of Seven filling her completely together with the relentless mouth on her sex sent her crashing. The intrusive fingers plummeted into her, pulled out and returned back in with a force that shook her. The hot tongue pressing down on her nubbin signalled her nerve endings to give up the fight.

With a whimper and a flood of tears streaming down her cheeks, Janeway let herself go, handing herself over to Seven who caught her only to push her over the edge again and again. The orgasms came and went like the tide and only when Seven slowly let go of her did she slump back against the sleeping bag, sobbing.

The younger woman slid up, pulling the sleeping bag up around them and closing it. Strong arms cradled the captain.

Janeway clung to her lover.

“Oh, Seven,” was all she managed.

“Kathryn? Did I hurt you?” the younger woman asked, sounding worried, almost confused.

“No, darling,” Janeway whispered against Seven’s neck. “It was just very … intense. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Nor was I,” Seven confessed, still sounding concerned and a little stunned. “I ... I do not know what came over me. I only knew that I must have you.”

Janeway peaked up at the blonde. The soft blue eyes looked down at her with remorse.

“Oh, darling, don’t look like that,” the captain said, smiling tremulously and hugging her lover. “It is perfectly normal, desirable even, to be swept up with desire. You bring out those feelings in me every time we are together like this. I was just surprised, that’s all by my own response to your needs.”

Seven hesitated.

“It was not ‘too much’?” she asked.

“Perhaps in the sense that I wasn’t prepared … but you gave me so much pleasure sweetheart that it was overwhelming but in a good sense.”

Seven lowered her gaze. Janeway could see that the blonde still was uneasy. Trying to reach her, Janeway pulled Seven into an embrace.

“What about you, darling?” she asked lovingly, stroking the blonde’s back. “There must be something I can do to reciprocate?”

“It is not necessary. Your reactions aroused me as well,” Seven said snuggling closer to Janeway, burying her face into the older woman’s neck.

Janeway embraced Seven.

“You came too?” she asked, feeling uncertain.

“Yes,” Seven whispered, as she began to drift to sleep.

“Oh. Good,” Janeway said, kissing the top of Seven’s head gently and cradling the younger woman as the blonde’s breaths became regular, indicating that she was sound asleep.

Janeway lay wide awake.

After four days of a long deserved and welcomed shore leave, she had just experienced the most romantic evening in ages, not to mention the orgasms of a lifetime. The most wonderful woman in the universe was sleeping safe and sound, wrapped up in her arms.

Janeway sighed. She felt let down. She could not quite put it into words. In a strange way she felt unfulfilled. It was as if she had failed Seven or that Seven had let her down in some way.

“I’m still not over the fact that she wants to stay planet side without me,” she mused. “This is ridiculous. Quit being so greedy,” she mumbled herself as she nuzzled Seven’s hair and inhaled her scent.

Feeling a chill come over her, Janeway snuggled closer to her lover. She could not shake the foreboding feeling that something was wrong.

*****

Janeway adjusted her collar just before the turbo lift doors hissed open. She was glad to be back on Voyager.

She strode onto the bridge, taking in the familiar scene. Expecting to see her second in command, the tall dark handsome Commander Chakotay, occupying her command seat, she was taken aback to discover to Tuvok, her tactical chief, sitting there instead

“Welcome back, Captain,” he greeted her.

“Thank you, Tuvok,” she replied. “Report.”

“Commander Chakotay is in the ready room with …”

The hissing of the ready room door interrupted Tuvok’s explanation. Five crewmembers exited her office and she wondered if these people had earned a reprimand for something they had done during shore leave.

“You still have the bridge, Tuvok,” Janeway said and walked towards her ready room. She slipped inside before the door closed.

“Good morning,” she said, studying the furrowed brow of her next in command with growing concern. “What was that about?”

“We have a problem,” Chakotay said and rounded her desk. He sat down in her visitor’s chair with a thud, rubbing the tattoo that adorned the left side of his forehead.

“Those aren’t the words I long to hear after returning from shore leave,” she grimaced and stepped up to the elevated part of her office. She walked up to the replicator. “Coffee. Black.”

A stainless steel mug consisting steaming coffee shimmered into existence. She inhaled the aroma and took a careful sip before walking back to the desk and sitting down in her chair.

“Let’s hear it,” she said, her voice low as she detected signs that her first officer suffered a headache.

“I was just about to hail you, Kathryn,” Chakotay said tiredly. “Lieutenant Field, Ensigns Ritter, Andersen and Takagi as well as Crewman Nieva all wanted the same thing.”

Janeway wondered what request could possible cause the serene man she knew so well to look like this troubled.

“Yes?” she queried.

“They all want to resign their commissions. They want to remain on the planet.”

“What?” Janeway exclaimed and sat up straight, her coffee spilling over. She ignored the sting from the hot liquid. “After four days of shore leave? Have they lost their mind?”

“They were all very calm and convincing. They want to stay.”

Looking down in dismay at the mess she had just created, Janeway reached into a drawer searching for something to wipe up the coffee she had managed to spill across her desk. How was it possible that dedicated crew members, devoted to the idea of returning to the Alpha Quadrant, no matter how long it took, would suddenly decide to remain behind on an unfamiliar planet after only a brief stay?

Just then the door chimed.

“Enter,” Janeway growled.

Samantha Wildman stepped inside with her young daughter Naomi by the hand.

“Captain,” the blonde woman nodded, smiling brightly. “It’s nice to see you. Did you have a pleasant shore leave?”

Janeway looked disconcerted.

“Yes, thank you. I don’t mean to be rude, Ensign Wildman, but we’re in the middle of an important meeting and if this can wait …”

“It can’t, Captain,” Samantha said. “It’s important that you handle my request immediately.”

Janeway lowered the coffee mug again, this time very carefully placing it on her desk. She leaned forward on her elbows.

“And what would that request be?” she asked slowly.

“I know you will not like this, Captain, and I’m sorry for inconveniencing you, but … the thing is, I want to create a more lasting home for my daughter and myself. After spending time on Dagar and meeting these people, I’ve come to a decision.”

Chakotay glanced at Janeway, sorrow filling his eyes.

“Go on, Samantha,” Janeway said.

“I want to resign my commission and settle down on Dagar,” Samantha said with a smile.

Janeway wanted to ask the other woman if she had lost her mind but bit back the angry comment. She looked at Naomi. The child was not smiling.

“What about you, Naomi?” she asked.

The little girl gazed up at her mom.

“I want to stay with mom. I do. It’s just …” she trailed off as Samantha lovingly stroked her daughter’s hair.

“She’ll be much better off down there, ma’am,” the ensign said. “She’ll have other children to play with. She can go to school and have a normal life …”

“What about her chances of getting back to the Alpha Quadrant and getting to know her father?” Janeway asked in a low voice.

Samantha frowned. She seemed to consider the question and then she smiled brightly again.

“Oh, Captain,” she said. “We both know that the chances of us getting home are minuscule. I have to think about what is right for Naomi and myself.”

“And taking her away from everything she knows and loves is right?” Janeway growled, rising from her chair.

“It is not your decision, Captain,” Samantha said, apparently not offended in the least. “To be honest, I think most people on Voyager are ready to settle down if you’d encourage them. This endless journey towards an uncertain fate is wearing us down. Returning to the Alpha Quadrant in our lifetime really isn’t realistic.”

The softness, the conviction in Samantha’s voice threw Janeway off. Was the other woman right? Was that the talk among lower decks these days? Maybe she had missed the signs or misread the crew.

She shot Chakotay a glance but he looked just as taken aback by the ensign’s comments as she was.

“You realise that I can’t make a decision regarding this right away, don’t you?” Janeway asked solemnly. The relief in Naomi’s eyes did not escape her. “Go back to your quarters and sleep on the matter. If it were just you, I could process this matter in a day or two, but there are other considerations that must be weighed.”

“Which considerations, Captain?”

“Your decision affects the entire crew, and Naomi … I have to be sure.”

Samantha looked down on the child at her side.

“I’m her mother,” she said, the smile in place. “I know what’s best for my child.”

“That may be true,” Janeway said calmly, “but I’m her captain.”

Samantha’s smile faded a little. She squared her shoulders and pulled her daughter closer.

“If that will be all for now?” she asked.

“Yes, for now. Dismissed.”

Mother and daughter left the ready room and Janeway ran her hand over her face, muttering a curse under her breath.

“Chakotay, what the hell is going on?” she asked. “What happened to these people during shore leave?”

“I don’t know, but I doubt this is the last of it. Should I cancel shore leave for the remaining part of the crew?” he asked.

“Yes. It’s not going to be a popular decision, but we have to find out what’s going on. Do a ship wide announcement. By the way, was this how the other five sounded?”

“Yes, they all had their own stories but the common denominator was that they wished to settle on the planet and make a home for themselves.”

“So, six of my crew decided on a whim to abandon ship and any of chance of getting home. I don’t buy it. Did you see Naomi’s face? She doesn’t want to leave Voyager.”

“That was my impression too.”

“I’m launching an investigation. We have to figure out what these people did on their shore leaves. Where they went, who they talked to, what they ate and drank - everything. Notify the doctor. Where’s Tom? Tell him to report to sickbay immediately. I want a full medical workup done on anyone who’s been down there starting with the six who have requested to remain behind. I need Tuvok to review the logs and see if he finds any correlations between where these six spent their time ashore. I want you to start interviews immediately.

“I’ll be right on it.”

“Wait. Don’t approach Naomi. I know who’d be perfect to talk to her.”

Chakotay smiled knowingly.

“I guess you’re thinking either Seven or Neelix?”

Janeway smiled.

“I think I’ll go with Seven. Neelix is anything but subtle. I want to know everything that little girl knows and she adores Seven.”

Chakotay nodded and got up.

“You okay?” he asked as he reached the door.

“Yes. What about you? You look awful.”

He smirked.

“Thank you. Guess I’ve had better mornings. I was looking forward to some R&R of my own and now this …” He shrugged.

“You’ll get it. Just not on this planet, not yet.”

The first officer nodded and left the ready room.

Janeway tapped her comm badge.

“Janeway to Seven of Nine.”

There was a pause.

“ _Seven of Nine is not onboard_ ,” the computer stated.

The captain’s head snapped up. Seven had beamed up with her early this morning to gather some equipment she needed from astrometrics.

“Computer, locate Seven of Nine,” she ordered.

“ _Seven of Nine transported to the planet Dagar twenty-two point four minutes ago_.”

Why was there no reply to her hail? Janeway thought, her heart fluttering. There had so far been no problem with communications between Voyager in orbit and the planet.

“Janeway to Seven. Respond.”

There was a short burst of static and then Seven’s voice came through, loud and clear.

“ _Seven here. Go ahead, Captain_.”

“You scared me,” Janeway said, relief surging through her. “I hadn’t realised that you had transported back down already. You have to return. Chakotay is about to make a ship wide announcement that all shore leaves are cancelled for the time being.”

There was a brief silence.

“ _I was under the impression that you wanted me to explore this environment further_ ,” Seven objected. “ _I wish to stay_.”

Janeway could hardly believe her ears. Her heart skipped a beat but then she realised that Seven was not talking about staying as in settling down.

“There is an emergency developing,” she said. “Return to Voyager, Seven. Naomi needs you.”

Another silence.

“ _Naomi_?” there was a tone of uncertainty in Seven’s voice. “ _I will return momentarily. Seven out_.”

Janeway closed the comm link and exhaled audibly.

This whole thing was getting on her nerves.

*****

Seven rang the door chime of Samantha Wildman’s quarters. She heard a small voice say ‘enter’ and the door hissed open.

The tall blonde stepped inside and looked around for her friend. She briefly thought about how the little girl had won her heart when she was new onboard Voyager. They had developed a mutually satisfying friendship. With Naomi, Seven could indulge in recreational activities that did not always interest adults; playing Kadis Kot and experiencing  _The Adventures of Flotter_  in the holodeck was two of their favourites. Sometimes Neelix, Voyager’s chef and ambassador, would join them on their adventures.

Seven knew that Naomi’s mother had not always been at ease in her presence. As so many others on Voyager, the other woman had experienced trepidation regarding Seven’s years as a Borg. Only recently had Samantha changed her mind about Naomi’s best friend.

“Seven!” Naomi exclaimed and threw herself into the ex-Borg’s arms. “Oh, Seven!”

The little girl burst into tears and Seven could do nothing but hold on to the shivering little body in her embrace.

“Naomi Wildman, what is the matter?” she asked worriedly. She had never seen Naomi in such a state.

“Mommy wants to move to Dagar. She wants us to stay there and … I … I want to stay with you and Neelix and everybody on Voyager. I … don’t …” The child choked on her tears and held on hard, her arms wrapped tightly around Seven’s neck.

“The captain informed me of your mother’s decision,” Seven said. “Is she here?”

“No, she went to the mess hall to talk to some of the others that want to stay behind.”

Seven felt a pang of guilt that she could not feel as upset about it as Naomi wanted her to. She had just returned from the planet and to be truthful, she could understand Samantha’s choice. The planet was clean, beautiful and there were many things to explore down there. Actually, she had hoped that Kathryn would extend the shore leave instead of cutting it short.

“I will miss you, Naomi,” she tried, “but it is an intriguing planet with …”

“But you won’t be there. Neelix won’t be there either!” the little girl wailed and took a step back, angrily wiping her tears. “I don’t want you to miss me. I want to be with you.”

The doors opened behind them and Samantha walked into her quarters. Seven thought the other woman would become upset about finding her daughter in tears but the ensign just smiled and knelt next to her daughter.

“I see you have your friend over,” she said, her voice soft. “Hello, Seven.”

“Samantha Wildman,” Seven greeted the older woman. “I heard that you are resigning your commission and that Naomi …”

“Oh, Naomi will adjust,” Samantha said with a smile. “She’s just upset right now because she’ll miss you and Neelix. You know how children are. Time heals all wounds.”

Feeling slightly dizzy, Seven briefly closed her eyes. She knew that Samantha’s reasoning somehow was flawed.

“Seven, are you all right? You’re a little pale,” Samantha observed. “Perhaps you should see the Doctor.”

In a moment of clarity, Seven knew that something was very wrong, but then the vertigo disappeared and she shook her head.

“I am functioning within normal parameters,” she insisted. “Captain Janeway informed me about Naomi’s trepidation to your plans. I only stopped by to reassure her.”

“I’m glad you did,” Samantha beamed. “Have you visited the capital of Dagar, Seven?”

“I went on a sight-seeing tour when Captain Janeway attended an audience with the president.”

“Isn’t it a perfect place? Did you go on the tour that took you to the park areas west of the city?”

“Yes, but I could not stay. The Captain paged me and I transported to the north shores to meet her as we had planned.”

“Oh, then you missed the best part,” Samantha said. “You really should do that part of the tour as well. There was especially a large park area called Sarassa’s Sanctuary that is unbelievably beautiful. The people there are so warm and friendly. I fell in love with the place. It was there that I decided that it was time to stop this endless journey and make a permanent home for myself and Naomi.”

There was a muted sob from the little girl and then Naomi broke loose from her mother’s embrace and ran into her bedroom.

Seven watched her young friend throw herself on the bed, clinging to the Flotter doll Neelix had replicated for her when her mother was missing on an away mission.

Again, a disconcerting feeling that something was out of sorts presented itself but she could not see the logic behind such an emotion. Naomi and her mother would be safe and happy on Dagar.

“ _Sickbay to Ensign Wildman_.”

Samantha tapped her comm badge.

“Ensign Wildman here. Go ahead, Doctor.”

“ _Please report to sickbay for a physical_.”

“But I’m fine, Doctor.”

“ _It’s standard procedure, Ensign. Naomi too_ ,” the chief medical hologram said tersely.

Samantha smiled indulgently towards Seven.

“All right. We’ll be right there.”

Seven stood outside the Wildman quarters and watched Samantha and her daughter makes their way towards the turbo lift. She knew the captain was waiting for an update on Naomi’s state of mind but she had no idea why. The girl was upset right now but only because she did not realise that her mother was right. It was far better to settle down on the planet, especially in a lovely area like the one Samantha had described.

Sarassa’s Sanctuary. She was positive that she had never heard the name before and yet it sounded so familiar, almost alluring.

*****

Janeway looked at the woman she loved in utter disbelief.

“Naomi is beside herself, Samantha is acting like everything is just fine and you don’t see anything wrong with that?” she said, raising her voice.

Seven looked mystified.

“Samantha only wants what is best for Naomi,” the blonde said calmly.

“I won’t go into a debate about what is best for the child but don’t you think that it is a little strange that six members of my crew suddenly decide to jump ship and take up permanent residence on a planet where they have spent only four days and know hardly anything about?”

Seven seemed to consider this.

“No, Kathryn,” she said. “I find it stranger that they are the first among this crew to make such a decision. Logic dictates that most of the crewmembers would be weary of this constant journey towards an uncertain future.”

Not sure she had heard the blonde correctly; the captain locked her eyes on Seven. The other woman calmly looked back at her, a faint smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Janeway felt her heart twitch and the fact that the stinging words came from the woman she loved hurt most of all. Tears stung behind her eyelids and she blinked to keep them at bay. Rising from her desk she leaned on her hands, looking pointedly at the younger woman.

“So, you’ve just been waiting for this to happen, is that it? Forgive me, but I don’t believe you. You have never expressed the idea that you found it strange that people chose to stay onboard this ship, under my command. In fact, after the first year, you seemed happy to do so yourself.”

Seven blinked.

“Voyager …” Her voice betrayed her and she coughed. “Voyager … is my home, Kathryn,” she continued, suddenly sounding uncertain.

Janeway regarded her lover through narrowing eyes. There was something about the ex-Borg’s demeanour that set off the alarm bells inside her.

Her comm badge chirped.

“ _Sickbay to Captain Janeway._ ”

“Go head, Doctor.”

“ _I think you better come down here_.”

“You found something?”

“ _Indeed I have, Captain. We’re facing a serious problem._ ”

“I’ll be right there.” Janeway closed the comm link and then regarded Seven whose eyes had wondered off towards the view port above the couch.

Janeway followed her gaze. In the far distance the beautiful planet of Dagar slowly rotated. Looking back at the blonde and noticing an unusual, dreamy expression on Seven’s narrow features Janeway went cold.

“That’s it,” she murmured. “I don’t know what this is all coming from but you’re coming with me to sickbay.”

*****

The Doctor looked solemnly at Janeway and Chakotay. He had just scanned Seven and Janeway awaited his verdict with her fists clenched behind her back.

“I see the same change in her blood as with the other six crewmembers,” the Doctor said. “There is less of it because Seven’s nano probes are fighting it to some extent.”

“Can you run this by us again?” Chakotay asked, worry furrowing his brow. “What kind of substance is it?”

“I have never seen anything like it,” the Doctor confessed. “It is a genetically engineered substance that multiplies and travels through the bloodstream. When it reaches the human brain it turns into a transmitter substance and crosses the blood brain barrier. A master geneticist must have created it. I’ve run several computer simulations trying to mimic its genetic makeup. I’ve come close but I have yet to discover the process behind its transformation.”

“Has it reached that stage with Seven?” Janeway asked.

“Yes, it has. The process is almost instantaneous. When the agent enters the circulatory system it reaches the brain within seconds.”

“Is it contagious? Once a crew member has it can it be passed from human to human?” Chakotay asked.

“It is possible but not probable. It does not appear to be airborne. Its ability to sustain itself outside a host is very limited; in fact it is highly unstable. There are no indicators to demonstrate that it has the ability to force the skin barrier but there are indicators that contact with bodily fluid could spread the agent. A crewmember that has been exposed to the agent could pass the contamination in this manner to another. If the skin barrier was broken for instance or sexual intercourse was to take place then it is likely that cross contamination would occur.”

Janeway felt herself grow cold.

“Any body fluids?” she asked.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Is this how it is spread? Are you telling me that this is some kind of sexual … “ Chakotay hesitated. “How the hell did Samantha, Seven and the others become subjected to this? Why didn’t our transporter filters pick up on it?”

The Doctor moved up to the bio bed where Seven was sitting silently, regarding them all with eyes devoid of all emotions. Janeway stepped closer and put a reassuring hand on her partner’s back.

“You are missing the point, Commander. The key is to expose the blood to the agent. This could be done in several ways. Ingestion, injection, there are several ways that this could be done, some of them quite covert. I believe in all of the cases I have seen so far that agent was delivered by injection of sorts. Here, look at Seven’s right palm,” the Doctor said, carefully taking Seven’s human hand in his, turning her palm up.

There were small, almost undetectable red spots on the inside of Seven’s hand and on the inside of her fingers. “I discovered this when performing my examination. See the affected dermis? It turns out that the site reactions are caused by something very small and very sharp. I doubt if anyone would have noticed such tiny perforating objects; it must have been very small and just barely beneath the skin. It may well be that the chemical agent’s size, as well as its unusual genetic makeup, fooled the transporter filters. I’m a doctor, not an engineer.”

“Did you find similar marks on the other crewmembers?” Janeway asked.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Does this only affect humans? Is that why Naomi hasn’t shown any symptoms?” Janeway asked, rubbing her temple.

“That is probably part of the explanation. Another thing that could factor in is that Naomi isn’t fully grown. There is a difference in hormone levels between her and her mother, as well as their genetic make up.”

“Okay, we understand some of the clinical findings,” Chakotay concluded, “but we’re still not any closer to discovering how and where this attack occurred or who the perpetrators are. What’s behind this? What’s their motivation?

“Dagar is a hospitable, beautiful place,” Janeway sighed, flinging her hands up in the air. “The president and his government run it in a democratic, enlightened way. Why would they … Shanghai aliens this way? ”

“It may not be the leaders of the planet that has instigated this,” Chakotay offered. “It could be almost anyone.”

“Anyone with this kind of knowledge and technology is not … just  _anyone_ ,” the Doctor objected tersely.

Janeway sighed and tapped her comm badge.

“Janeway to Tuvok. Report to sickbay.”

Tuvok confirmed via the comm system.

There was a brief moment of silence.

“I want to speak with you alone, Captain,” Seven suddenly said, startling the others with her unusual dark, solemn tone of voice.

Janeway nodded to the Doctor and Chakotay to continue their discussion in the Doctor’s office. They left, the first officer glancing worriedly over his shoulder.

“Seven, are you all right? We will get to the bottom of this and find an antidote, darling,” Janeway assured her.

“That is not what troubles me, Kathryn,” the ex-Borg said. “I have not functioned within normal parameters since forty-eight point six hours ago. My nano probes obviously have not been successful in rectifying the impact of foreign agents.” She swallowed hard. “I may have infected you, Kathryn.”

Janeway knew Seven’s concern was valid. The fiery way the younger woman had made love to her had definitely put their body fluids in contact with each other.

“I know, darling,” Janeway said softly. “I’ll have the Doctor scan me. Tell me, Seven, do you feel the urges that Samantha and the others express - to remain on Dagar? You’ve talked quite lyrically about the planet on several occasions.”

The blonde frowned.

“I have on several occasions during the last two days found myself drawn to the environment that Dagar provides, especially the tranquillity of certain regions. I have no rational explanation for it, Kathryn; it is as if something down there is pulling me.

Janeway slowly shook her head; worried about Seven and the other crewmembers.

The Doctor poked his head out of the office.

“Captain, there are additional results coming in from the diagnostic I ran through the main computer,” he said gravely.

“I’ll be right there,” Janeway said. “Why don’t you lie down and recuperate after all those tests?” she suggested to Seven who nodded and lay down on the bio bed. The blonde’s compliance added to the captain’s apprehension.

Janeway caressed Seven’s cheek and then joined Chakotay and the Doctor in his office.

“Here, Captain,” the Doctor said and turned his computer around for her to see the readings flickering over the screen. “This is the last scan of Samantha Wildman’s brain before the foreign agent. Now, look at this.”

The readings were alike but Janeway could see that there was a significant difference.

“What am I looking at, Doctor?” she asked.

“The transmitter substances seem to have a special goal in mind. They move to the area in the human brain that controls our emotions. You could say that they flood the area and the changes we have seen in the affected crewmembers are probably just the tip of the iceberg. Changes in their personality, erasing their will to question and reflect … making them compliant … docile even. I would even go as far as to claim that this agent could depersonalise its victim. This is one of the most ingenious designer drugs I have ever come across.”

Janeway felt a chill run down her spine. She glanced at Chakotay and saw the dark-haired man press his lips tight together.

“Scan me, Doctor,” she said gravely.

The Doctor pulled out his medical tricorder again and quietly performed a scan of the captain.

“There are no foreign agents or altered transmitter substances present in your system, Captain,” she concluded softly. “That is good news.”

Janeway nodded and glanced at her next in command.

“Are you thinking the same thing I am?” the captain asked in a low growl, one hand on her hip.

“I don’t want to but in the light of what we’ve learned today … I guess I am,” Chakotay admitted. “It looks to me like someone has gone through a great deal of trouble to assimilate our crewmembers.”

“Assemble the senior staff in the conference room. We need to take the appropriate measures to countermand these actions.”

“Aye, Captain,” Chakotay said and left sickbay.

“Doctor, I need you to scan the entire crew immediately, not just the ones who were on shore leave. Use as many people as you need to assist. If you would, besides the ones already showing symptoms, I would like you to prioritise them, Command, Security, and Engineering.”

“I understand Captain. I’ll let you know the results as soon as possible.”

“Good. Once that is complete continue your research on the agent. I need to know all there is about it.”

“Yes Captain.”

Janeway walked over to Seven who sat up on the bio bed.

“How are you feeling?” she asked the blonde.

“I’m functioning … I am all right, Kathryn,” Seven said. “I wish to participate in the meeting.”

The captain hesitated but then nodded.

“Okay, if the Doctor agrees.”

“It won’t harm her,” the EMH stated. “I’ll just download the latest scans.”

“Fine. Come on, Seven. We have to find out who is doing this. Something tells me it isn’t going to be easy.”

“I think I know of a way, Kathryn,” Seven said. “You have to let me return to the planet. Samantha Wildman talked about a place that immediately struck a chord in me. I did not understand the intense emotion then but now I can only conclude that it has to do with our current problem.”

“I can’t let you go down there not knowing how you will be affected.”

Seven looked seriously at Janeway. Speaking with utter sincerity she cupped her lover’s face, her voice almost apologetic.

“There is no other way.”

*****

She presented her logic to the senior staff. Janeway was standing in silence at the view screen, not taking her eyes of the ex-Borg.

Seven had told them that the only way they would be able to safely send someone down to the planet was if they chose her. The Doctor had yet to find an antidote or a vaccine against the agent. They had no way of protecting anyone from contracting the condition. Seven was the only one of the infected crewmembers that stood any chance of fighting the repercussions of the attack against her brain.

She proceeded to brief them about Samantha Wildman’s excitement about Sarassa’s Sanctuary. Neelix’ head snapped up and it turned out that Lt Field had also mentioned the exotic name. After that everybody saw her side of it, only Janeway remained quiet.

“I am still not convinced,” Janeway said. “I’m not in a habit to deploy an away team of one.”

“I’m aware of that, Captain,” Seven agreed. “This is an unusual situation. There is no other way. We cannot jeopardise the rest of the crew. We cannot sacrifice Samantha Wildman, her daughter or any of the others. It is only logical that I, who am already infected, beam down.”

Tuvok spoke, “Captain, Seven’s logic is sound however there are no guarantees that her condition will not deteriorate or change while she is carrying out her mission.”

“I agree.” responded Janeway.

“Therefore, I agree to accompany her on this mission.”

“What? Maybe I haven’t made my position clear. I do not want to risk anyone who is not contaminated from becoming so.”

“Is it not true, Captain, that Naomi Wildman was not adversely affected by this agent?”

“True, but the doctor isn’t certain why. I can’t believe that this agent was engineered only for humans.”

“Perhaps, but we know for certain that it does indeed affect humans and that Seven will need assistance if her condition worsens. I am therefore a logical candidate to accompany her. ”

Janeway took a moment then nodded in agreement. Slowly she circled the conference table looking at Tuvok then Seven.

“Very well. If I decide to send an away team down there then you will go together. You are only to gather information. You are not engage in any confrontational activities. Is that clear?”

The blonde regarded the woman she loved, noticing the solid grey in Janeway’s eyes. A part of her wanted to reassure the older woman but another part was strangely detached and focused on the opportunity to return to Dagar.

“Yes, Captain,” Tuvok replied

Janeway waited patiently while Seven refocused her attention again and responded in concurrence.

“Good. So what have you discovered about this Sarassa’s Sanctuary?”

Tuvok picked up a pad and began to scan it as he presented his report.

“Sarassa’s Sanctuary has a solid reputation among the inhabitants of Dagar,” he stated. “However, I approached the Minister of Justice on Dagar and after consulting the President he has agreed to send us classified documentation.”

“Did the minister give you any information on what it’s about?”

“No, Captain, however he did emphasise that these documents are highly confidential. Both the minister and President Romir are shocked by what has happened. As we all have experienced, the Dagarians are hospitable and pride themselves in treating visitors from other world very well.”

“I will hail the president once I’ve examined the document,” the captain said. She then had directed her attention to Seven again.

“Does anyone have anything else to add?”

“Doctor to Janeway”

“Janeway here. What is it Doctor?”

“I’ve just completed the scans, Captain. No one else has contracted this other than the ones we already know about.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard today. Doctor, I am considering sending Seven and Tuvok back to the planet to investigate the matter further but I will not if it means jeopardising them or this crew any further. Have you any recommendations?”

“ _It would be helpful in my investigation if we had more information. I believe I have a solution for the contact hazard,”_ the Doctor said smugly, appearing on the computer screen on the conference room wall

“Let’s hear it.”

“There is a procedure that will allow me to thicken and strengthen the outer dermis layer of the skin. It should be quite effective in mitigating the risk of contact hazard as well as injection. The challenge of course is that it won’t last forever; the procedure has to be repeated again. There are also some possible side effects.”

“Like what?”

“Since the body cannot sweat as it normally does, heat can build. However, I don’t think this will be an issue for Seven thanks to her nano probes or Tuvok due to his Vulcan physiology.”

“Couldn’t that protect other away team member as well?”

“Perhaps,” the Doctor said, his face becoming solemn, “but it’s not foolproof. The condition of the affected crewmembers is quite serious. I can’t recommend that anyone other than Seven and Tuvok beam down.”

“Thank you Doctor. Seven and Tuvok will be joining you momentarily” Janeway cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the senior staff. “All right. Let’s do this. I want to review the information from the minister before you two deploy. I failed to ask the Doctor how long this procedure he mentioned would take but my assumption is it won’t take long. The rest of you gather as much information as possible and make sure that Tuvok and Seven have it prior to executing the mission. Harry, re-establish communications with the Minister of Justice, I want to talk with him immediately. Let’s see if they will rendezvous with Tuvok and Seven. It sounds like they’re already involved in some type of covert operations concerning this so-called Sanctuary. Let’s try to work with them if possible.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I want security placed on our crew members who have been affected twenty four hours a day. Tuvok, notify your deputy of the situation and have him report to me. “

“I have already anticipated your order. All crewmembers that have contracted this affliction are under surveillance. I will have my Lieutenant report to your ready room after the meeting.”

“Good. B’Elanna, make sure that all of our security codes are changed on the transporters immediately. Tom, I want you to secure the shuttle bays. No one and I mean no one is to leave this ship without my permission, is that clear?”

“Yes, Captain,” the two responded in unison.

“What about me Captain?”

“Neelix, I need to t keep an eye on Naomi. I want you to comfort and reassure her that everything is going to be okay.”

“You can count on me, Captain,” the little Talaxian said, his normally so open face now furrowed with concerned.  
  
”Chakotay, have I forgotten anything?”

“Not that I can think of.”

“All right, let’s get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. Dismissed.”

Janeway walked up to Seven a placed her hand on her shoulder.

“Seven, I want you to stay a moment.”

Janeway waited as the rest of the command group filed out.

“Are you up for this? I noticed during the meeting your attention wavered and your concentration was not what it should be. You may not be affected in the same way as the others but it is having an impact on you.”

“I am aware of my limitations and I will not let them jeopardise this mission. I will be careful,” Seven assured her partner.

“You better be.” Janeway took a step closer, lowering her voice to keep the others from hearing. “You better come back safe to me.”

The blonde had felt a pang of guilt at the older woman’s concern. She knew it pained her beloved to know that she was endangered.

“I will succeed, Captain,” the blonde said out loud.

“I know,” Janeway replied. “I know I don’ have to tell you but stay in frequent contact with the bridge. If there are any signs of trouble, or if you don’t feel well, you are to request an emergency beam out. That’s an order. Okay?”

“Yes, Captain.”

Seven met her Captain’s eyes that were filled with concern and trust. She hoped she would not let them down.

She had to do what was in the best interest for the Voyager’s crew.

*****

President Romir had surprised Janeway when he suggested that he beam onboard Voyager to discuss the delicate matters outlined in the document she had just read.

The captain understood the charismatic leader’s concern. She met him in transporter room one and welcomed him on board. After a brief tour of the ship, she showed him to her ready room where Chakotay joined them.

Romir accepted gracefully a cup of strong black coffee. Janeway was impressed with the way he did not even flinch at the first sip of her favourite potion.

“I understand that you suffered great personal loss regarding this … Sanctuary,” Janeway said softly, sitting next to Dagar’s leader on the couch.

President Romir was a large bear of a man, his dark, short cropped hair contrasting against the fair skin common among the Dagarians. He was dressed in dark pants and a blue tunic with the presidential golden emblem on his left shoulder.

“That is correct,” President Romir concurred. “It is my greatest sorrow. A while back my only child, my daughter Atahlia, decided to join this sect. She was always a free spirit, something both her mother and I admired and supported. Always an adventurous child, inquisitive, full of wonder and intrigued by the world around her but that all changed when she fell under the influence of this cult. Seeing her … change … become their eager servant …”

The tall man leaned against the backrest and briefly closed his eyes.

“What did you do? Are their activities legal in your world?” Janeway asked.

Romir shook his head.

“As you may have noticed, the atmosphere on Dagar is peaceful, very open-minded and quite forgiving. We are a benevolent society that frowns upon violence of any nature and embraces individual freedoms. There are strict laws against acts of violence and hate just as there are strict laws that protect ones civil liberties. It is behind the later that Sarassa’s Sanctuary operates with immunity. It professes itself as an enlightened philosophy, a way of life that promotes peace and tranquillity but there is evidence that something quite sinister hides behind this façade.”

“And what evidence would that be?” asked Chakotay.

“The dramatic change in my daughter’s personality is one example and she is not the only one to exhibit such a transformation.’

“Have you proof that any of these converts have joined involuntarily?”

“No. We suspect that the initiates are somehow brain washed but we have not been able to find out how or what methods are employed. When Atahlia became a Servant of Sarassa’s …”

“Excuse me, Mr President,” Janeway interrupted. “Servant of Sarassa’s?”

“Yes,” the president patiently replied. “It is what the initiates are called once they have gone through their indoctrination.”

“Your report focused on the leaders not the initiates. I noticed that the leaders’ titles are not so benevolent.”

“You are correct Captain,” replied the President with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “For such a benevolent group I find it rather intriguing that the sect has an almost militant form of government with a clear cut chain of command. Its leaders have total authority over their subordinates. Even their titles mimic a military organisation. This is what my intelligence officers have uncovered. So far, from what we have assessed, the sect and its leaders are very disciplined, very driven, with little regards to individualism. Conformity seems to be the rule.”

“The good of the group over the good of the individual, I assume is their motto,” Janeway said as she sipped her coffee.

“At least that is what they profess,” the President replied.

“Did you confront your daughter with your findings?” Chakotay asked.

The president rose and walked over to the view port. Gazing down on his planet he seemed to hesitate.

“Yes, I did, but it did not seem to faze her. She would not listen to reason. It was obvious that she was already under their influence.”

“Did you try to break their hold over her?”

“Yes, and she almost died from my only attempt to rescue her from these people,” he said quietly.

Janeway inhaled sharply.

“Please, tell us about it,” she said. “We’ll do everything we can to help. Perhaps in helping you we’ll be able to help our crewmembers.”

“The fact that you have discovered that they are using something to draw people in is a significant breakthrough,” Romir said and sat down again.

“I agree but we need additional information if we are to succeed in breaking the hold this sect has on its victims. If we are to succeed, we need to know everything that you do about this sect. According to your report you did manage to snatch your daughter away from the sect. Could you tell us more about it?”

“I’m not proud of my actions. I had my security agents kidnap Atahlia two years ago when she had been a member of the Sanctuary for four lunar months. I thought if I could get her alone, away from them, she would listen to her mother and me.”

He quieted and rubbed his fists on the blue silk in his robe.

“Go on,” Janeway urged gently. “It’s important that we understand what occurred.”

“She remained silent, didn’t even object,” Romir continued. “She just lay on her bed, her eyes half closed, not looking at any of us. Sometimes I could hear her repeat a word, a kind of nonsense word, over and over. It was as if she kept herself sedated. She made no effort to eat or drink so our family doctor had to feed her intravenously. After two weeks of this, all her organs slowed down, her metabolism - everything. Her body was shutting down and our doctor warned me that her condition was becoming life threatening. I didn’t want to believe him, but eventually I had to make a decision that broke my heart.”

Chakotay leaned back in his chair.

“You returned her to them,” he concluded.

“Yes.”

“Have you had any contact with her since then?”

“No, not personally. My security agents, some of them have known Atahlia since she was born, keep an eye on her. They have organised a voluntary surveillance team that make it their business to keep track of her. They also ensure me that Sarassa’s leaders don’t know anything about it.”

“Why are the documents you’ve shared with us so confidential?” Janeway asked.

“In part because their contents were obtained illegally,” the President stated matter of fact. “Agents of my government have acquired this information through covert means without the legal sanctions necessary by our laws. As you can surmise, I and all those associated with this operation risk everything. If this became public knowledge, I would most likely be impeached and the Minister of Justice, who has become a very good friend since he was elected, would have to resign. However, all of us associated with this operation feel strongly that it is worth the risk. You see, it has become something much bigger than the loss of the president’s daughter, it has become a matter of national security.”

“What if we’re able to demonstrate, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the leaders of this sect infected their recruits intentionally with a mind altering substance? That they enslaved them against their own free will?”

“That would be another matter entirely.”

“Mr President, we have evidence that personnel visiting within the vicinity of this so called Sanctuary have been infected with a mind altering substance. What we do not know is how this substance is produced or how its victims are chosen although I have a few theories on that topic,” the captain said as she leaned forward and placed her coffee on the table in front of her.

“I have a suggestion. I propose we pool our efforts; that your agents and members of my crew work together to unravel the mystery behind this cult. We both have much to gain.”

“I agree, Captain. What is it you have in mind?”

“We’re sending down our tactical chief and one of the affected crewmembers to investigate. I would like them to rendezvous with your people. Obviously they have had a lot more dealing with the sect than my people. If they already have the cult under surveillance, they would be invaluable in ensuring my crew members remain safe.”

President Romir looked puzzled.

“Did I understand you correctly? Is it your intention to send one of your infected crew members back to the planet? You realise that this person will change his or her allegiances rather quickly.”

Janeway gave a faint smile.

“Our crewmember has cybernetic implants that help her fight the impact of the agent in her circulatory system. She will face some challenges, I’m aware of that, but this is our only option if we’re to save her and the other affected crewmembers. You yourself have implied in your reports that it has been impossible to infiltrate this sect. I believe I know why. I believe that these people are able to detect who has been affected by the agent. I think that their selection is very intentional and that the physiological changes that we have observed can not be replicated. Using Seven in this manner is the only option we have if we are going to obtain the information we need. ”

“This Seven must be a very brave individual,” Romir commended. “Does she realise what she’s up against?”

“I think she does. She has gone through the documentation you sent us and so has my tactical chief. They are ready to beam down. I would like your approval President Romir and your assistance.”

The President slowly stood and took a moment to reflect on what the Captain was asking of him.

“I confess that this could be the break I’ve been praying for,” he said quietly. “It’s not without risk but then what is? Very well, your people may rendezvous with mine. I hope our joint effort pays off, Captain. You of course realize what is at stake, the safety and security of both our people. If our actions come to light, the consequences will be enormous.

“I understand President Romir, but I find that there are no other options and for me and my crew time is running out,” Janeway said as she rose to stand next to the President.

“Then let us begin our joint venture to put an end to this.”

The two leaders shook hands and Chakotay escorted Dagar’s leader to the transporter room.

Left alone in her ready room, Janeway hailed Seven and Tuvok. She would meet them in transporter room one in just a few moments. .

Her door chime chirped.

“Enter.”

“President Romir is back at his office,” Chakotay said as he entered the room.

“Good.”

“Kathryn, this is going to work. Seven and Tuvok will find answers we need. If they provide the Doctor with a sample of the agent that infected our people, he can create an effective antidote.”

“I know, Chakotay,” she said as she picked up the mug of coffee that she had left unattended on her desk. Looking up with an ironic smirk she shook her head. “You know what? During all this commotion, we forgot to ask one question.”

“What was that?” Chakotay asked, mystified.

“Who the hell is Sarassa?”

*****

Seven and Tuvok materialised on the outskirts of the capital of Dagar. It was late afternoon and the sun was casting a soft, golden glow over the city.

As sensors confirmed, the alleyway behind the large white building was empty. Tuvok pulled out a tricorder and scanned the area.

“Two individuals are approaching,” he informed Seven.

The tall blonde only nodded; her features solemn. She was in control of her emotions at the moment and intended to remain so. She could see Janeway’s concerned face for her inner eye and it pained her to know how worried her beloved was about her, about this whole situation.

A door leading into the structure opened and two men stepped out. They were dressed in leather like pants and grey tunics. The tricorder showed that both men carried concealed weapons.

They approached Tuvok and Seven, lifting their hands in the traditional Dagarian greeting, touching their temple with two fingers and then their chest.

Tuvok cordially repeated the gesture and Seven followed suit.

“Come with us,” the taller of the two said.

Quickly Seven and Tuvok complied and silently followed the two agents. Seven noticed that the Dagarian agents gave her curious glances and guessed that they knew of her condition.

After several minutes, the agents showed them into an anonymous office building. It was late. There we no other occupants. They reached a conference room and one of the agents motioned them to take seats around the table.

“I’m Ebir and this is my colleague, Noro. I am aware of what your mission is here on Dagar, but I’m not entirely convinced that your plan is doable,” he said bluntly

“State your concerns,” Seven requested coolly.

“To be honest, my first concern is about your contribution to this mission. We know that your people have discovered agent that enables the Sanctuary to maintain such a firm grip on their recruits. We also know that you yourself have been infected with this substance and that there is some question about whether you will succumb to its’ effect.

“Your concern is unnecessary. My cybernetic implants fight the agent’s effects,” Seven said.

“So you say, but how are we to know, given enough time, that this agent will not overcome your implants ability to fight it.”

“You do not. However, I do not believe you have any other choice than to accept our offer. You have obviously failed in your attempts at infiltrating this group. I will not fail.”

“You have no idea what you are up against.”

“I know that we are wasting time and that there is little left if we are to save our crewmembers. You have no option but to comply and assist us in our mission if you wish to save your own people. You will not have an opportunity like this again.”

Noro nodded.

“Ebir, she’s right,” he said. “We’ve had these people under an extensive surveillance for more than two years. Every time we have attempted to get one of our people on the inside it has failed. We have to take this chance.”

“What is your role in all of this?” Ebir asked, turning to Tuvok

“I am here to ensure Seven’s safety and to facilitate her escape once her mission is completed.”

“Very well, if we are to aid you in this endeavour you will have to be more specific on your objectives.”

Tuvok nodded and began to brief the two on what they intended to accomplish.

“Our mission will be conducted in phases. During the initial phase, Seven will infiltrate the group as their newest initiate. We believe that they are expecting her and the agent within her serves not only as a means of control but a genetic marker. This would explain why your people have always been detected in the past.

The two Dagarians nodded.

“The second phase of this mission evolves around Seven’s ability to detect and secure the agent in question. Once Seven has completed this task we will immediately beam it aboard our ship. With any luck our chief medical officer will be able to analyze it in its purest form and create an antidote.”

“Is it you intention to beam your colleague out at that time?”

“No. We do not want to move prematurely and place others at risk.”

“I will withdraw once I am assured that the substance I have secured is indeed the agent in question and that there is nothing else to be gained by my presence within the Sanctuary.”

“When we receive confirmation from our ship that we have indeed secured the necessary materials and that nothing further is required, Seven will withdraw.”

“If I was to leave too abruptly it might alert the members of the cult that something was a miss. It is possible that they would destroy any evidence of wrong doing to include the people they have tampered with.”

“Once Seven has withdrawn from the Sanctuary, your officials can move in and secure the scene.”

Ebir and Noro regarded their visitors in silence for a moment.

“The success of this entire mission rests upon you Seven. You are our strongest chance and our weakest link. There are several facts that you must be aware of. Although you assure us that your physiological enhancements keep the agent in check you have no way of knowing how the Sanctuary will affect you. ”

“That is correct.”

“You need to know that we have never successfully removed anyone from that environment. If you succumb to the agent then the likelihood of your existence outside of it is in question.”

“I understand.”

“Also, as you yourself have alluded to, they may destroy any evidence of wrong doing to include you.”

“The thought has occurred to me; still I do not see how we can act differently.” Closing her eyes for a second she felt the burden on her shoulders and self-doubt fill her. Chastising herself for the non-productive way of thinking she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

“Time is of the essence,” she reminded them, struggling to sound as matter of fact as the situation demanded. “Are there any other questions before we begin?”

“What do you need from us?”

Tuvok pulled a data pad from the satchel he had deployed with and began to scan its’ content. “You have successfully monitored their activity undetected for the past two years. We will need you to track Seven’s activities once she is inside.”

“That can easily be arranged.”

“You are also familiar with their routines, their behaviour. You should be able to tell from their activity if something has gone astray.”

“Yes, if there is one thing about these folks it is there regimental way of doing things. Any deviation on that will indicate that something has occurred.”

“Do you have a map of their compound?”

“Yes, but we have been unable to penetrate the inner Sanctuary. All our attempts have been detected.”

“How?”

“We have evidence that they have a sophisticated monitoring system, both motion and heat sensitive.”

Ebir pulled out a map and oriented Seven and Tuvok to the area.

“How do you suggest I approach the Sanctuary?”

“Why don’t you just drive up and knock on their front door?” suggested Noro.

Ebir looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

“No, I’m serious. Look, you already said that they expect her.”

“He’s right. I’ll arrange for a public vehicle to take you to the outskirts of Sarassa’s Sanctuary immediately.”

“Very good,” replied Tuvok.

Ebir rose from his chair and left the room.

Noro stood up and walked around the table, stopping next to Seven, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes?” Seven asked as her eyes met his.

“Be careful, Seven of Nine. Many families have seen their children walk into that place never to return.”

Seven swallowed hard. Satisfied that her voice would not fail her or betray the inner doubts she was experiencing, she repeated the words she had told the woman she loved just before she departed the ship.

“I will not fail.”

*****


	2. Chapter 2

The large park area held an atmosphere that was more than soothing; it created an almost dazed state within its visitors.

Seven walked among the tall trees, slowly approaching the low wooden building in the centre. The large structure was made out of bamboo like logs and boasted a straw roof.

A large patio stretched along the entire front of the house. Seven saw six women sitting around a table, apparently listening to a tall woman standing at the far end. The ex-Borg regarded the scene. She assumed they were students; their faces were mild and attentive.

She walked closer, feeling herself drawn to the scene in front of her. As she approached, one of the six women around the table looked up and noticed her. She leaned over to the woman next to her and briefly touched her arm, motioning for her to look in Seven’s direction.

The other woman rose and walked up to the tall woman at the far end of the table. She whispered something to her and the older woman looked at Seven with a soft smile on her lips.

She walked to the stairs leading up to the patio and greeted Seven in the traditional way.

"Welcome," she said, her voice sonorous and calm, "welcome to Sarassa’s Sanctuary."

"I have come for more information regarding your establishment," Seven said, clearing her throat softly, trying to stay focused. The environment was affecting her. She felt compelled to just take the proffered hand and let the other woman lead her inside.

"We would be happy to provide you any information that you require, my dear," the tall woman said, putting a reassuring hand on Seven’s shoulder. "Feel free to come in, join us. I am sure we can set your mind at ease. I promise you that you’ve come to the right place. Here you will find what you are looking for."

Seven knew she was supposed to fight the urge to surrender herself. The place held such a magical, wondrous ambience; she found it difficult to concentrate, almost impossible to resist.

Seven stepped onto the patio looking at the women seated at the table. They all regarded her in a friendly, accepting manner. She wanted to join them, to listen to the wisdom of this tall, slightly imposing woman.

Seven paused a moment as she suppressed the unexpected feelings that this place seemed to evoke in her. Fighting the urge, fighting to retain her identity, she conjured the memory of her captain and in that moment she discovered her inner compass once again. In control once more, she calmly turned to the woman next to her.

"State your designation," she said, more focused now and feeling the impact of this serene place dissipate.

She thought she detected a glimpse of surprise in the other woman’s eyes.

"I am Dajana,  _Third Speaker_  for Sarassa," she replied, her voice still as soft as before.

"I’m glad you found your way here."

" _Third Speaker_? Who is Sarassa and why does this individual require you to speak for them? What is the purpose of this place?" Seven asked.

"I see you have many questions. I’m glad to see your thirst for knowledge; it will serve you well here. In time you will understand our community’s structure and its ways. Without training however, my answers to your questions would be meaningless so I must ask for your patience and perhaps one other thing?"

"What would that be?"

"Your … how did you so charmingly put it? Your designation?"

"My designation is Seven of Nine."

"Welcome, Seven of Nine. Would you like to join us at the table? Perhaps we may begin to quench your thirst?"

Seven glanced around the table. All the women were about her age. They did not seem to mind the interruption; instead they smiled and patiently waited for Seven to make her decision.

The ex-Borg nodded slowly. She sat down as the women at the table made a place for her, welcoming her into their circle. For the first time, no one showed instant fear or resentment towards her. Instead she felt like she had finally found a place were she truly belonged. She looked around her, inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers surrounding the patio. The serenity was almost tangible. A completely new sensation surged through her. She wanted to please, to be of service. More than anything she wanted to be part of this group. She wanted to absorb the knowledge and instructions that the tall, majestic woman in front of her offered.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Seven knew she had to fight the overwhelming need arising inside of her.

She could not give in to the desire to be happy.

*****

Chakotay regarded the compact auburn haired captain sitting slumped back in the chair at her desk. Her gaze was directed at the small computer screen in front of her as she browsed through President Romir’s confidential report again.

"I have a feeling we’re missing something," Janeway muttered. "I have read this report four times and still it eludes me."

"I have the same feeling," Chakotay confessed. He raised his mug and sipped the hot tea. As usual, Janeway had a large mug of steaming hot coffee close to her right hand.

"You do? Damn, I was hoping it was my overactive imagination," she smirked and dragged a hand through her hair. After a moment of reflection, she reached out, grabbed her mug, rose from the chair and began to pacing back and forth.

"The plan is risky but doable," Chakotay tried to reassure her.

Janeway pivoted and rested her mug on the railing between them.

"I know," she said in a low, intense voice, "but there are so many variables involved. We can only sit here and guess what Seven has to endure. So far she hasn’t succumbed to the agent but for how long?"

"The Doctor feels confident that she’ll be able to suppress its effects."

"What about these beings that are responsible for this act against our people? How far will they go? We have no idea what motivates them and what little we do know shows that they can’t be trusted!"

Chakotay knew she was right but also realised that the captain was counting on him to express a different perspective.

"Seven has protection from any further attempts to inject her with the agent," he concluded.

"What if the agent can be delivered another way? Did the Doctor mention what would happen if the toxin actually was increased?"

Chakotay paused and reviewed the items the Doctor had presented to him regarding Seven’s condition.

"No, not directly but I assume it would be the same outcome if her nano probes couldn’t contain the toxins she already has been exposed to."

"Find out, Chakotay. Get with the Doctor. We should be able to model the possible outcomes."

"I will. Kathryn, don’t underestimate Seven’s strong will and her loyalty to you and this ship. Her sheer will power will see her through. If she felt she would compromise either, I’m confident that she’d call for backup."

"I hope so but her fear and contempt for failure could jeopardise her and this mission."

The first officer got up and approached Janeway.

"I know, but there is something that has a stronger hold on her than that."

"And what would that be?"

"Her love for you. Keep in mind that her feelings for you are her strongest motivation for being and it is that love that will bring her back to you. She will not sacrifice herself easily nor give in to desires. She will return to you, Kathryn."

The heartfelt words seem to reach the captain. She nodded slowly.

The chirp from the comm system interrupted them.

" _Tuvok to Janeway_."

Janeway tapped her comm badge.

"Janeway here, go ahead, Tuvok."

" _Seven_   _has commenced her part of the mission, Captain_ ," the tactical chief reported. " _She entered the Sanctuary four hours ago and the surveillance team is monitoring her movements within the compound_."

"So, I take it the concealed comm badge inside her bio suit is working?" the captain asked.

" _There have been some disruptions in the transmission on several occasions but overall the device is working satisfactory_."

"I’m still concerned that the Sanctuary’s scanning capability doesn’t allow us to use the inner ear communication device that we used when I was held prisoner by the  _Warra Nah_  ambassador."

" _Agreed Captain, their scanning technology is not typical for this planet or its inhabitants_.  _I also regret that we are unable to listen in to the exchange of communication between Seven and the members of this sect_ ," Tuvok replied.

"How is your collaboration with the local authorities progressing?" Chakotay asked.

" _Mr Ebir and Mr Noro have been most accommodating despite their initial trepidation. They are in the process of co-ordinating for a strike force. If all goes as planned, the strike force can deploy as soon as you and President Romir give the order, Captain_."

Janeway walked down the flight of stairs to her desk and sat down. Rubbing her temple with two fingers she frowned slightly.

"How long before they are in place and able to execute an extraction mission? Was Seven briefed on this before she entered the Sanctuary?"

" _Seven was adequately informed. As soon as she secures a sample of the toxin she will withdraw from the sanctuary and rendezvous with myself and Mr Noro. It is her intent to gather evidence that will implicate the Sanctuary so that the perpetrators can be prosecuted but her primary mission remains acquiring the toxin. We will only use the strike force for her extraction if something goes amiss otherwise it will be deployed to secure the compound and its occupant if Seven has gathered sufficient evidence to warrant their seizure."_

"Has she reported back to you, Tuvok?" Janeway asked.

" _Not yet, Captain_ ," Tuvok replied. " _However, I do not expect to hear from Seven until tomorrow. She is no doubt under strict surveillance since she is their most recent initiate. She needs time to acclimatise and create an identity_."

"I agree," Chakotay offered, "she will have to be convincing in everything that she says or does. They are bound to assign someone to keep an eye on her."

" _Mr Ebir has informed me that the strike force will be in place and ready to deploy within six hour. I do not anticipate a need of them any sooner. It will be night by then and the cover of darkness will ensure that their movements will go undetected by the local inhabitants of this planet. As you are well aware, Captain, this strike force’s activities must remain secret."_

"I’m well aware of that. Have the agents that are working with you synchronised their efforts with the President?"

_"Yes, Captain. Mr Noro is in constant contact with the Presidential Residence on a secure comm system," Tuvok explained. "He will issue the necessary commands to the strike force once he has the President’s approval and has consulted with us."_

Janeway leaned back in her chair, holding her coffee mug with both hands.

"Now that you’ve talked with the local authorities and received their point of view on our mission, what are your impressions?" she asked in a low voice.

There was a brief silence as Tuvok seemed to consider the question carefully.

" _Seven of Nine has a difficult task to execute. Although she is the logical choice for this mission, there are several elements at play that may hinder her success. It appears that she is still in control and has successfully managed to suppress the urges that our other crewmembers have succumb to but there is no way to predict the effect that a prolonged exposure to the Sanctuary will have on her, physically or mentally."_

Chakotay watched his captain clench her jaws.

"What are her chances of success?" She asked.

" _I believe there is a one in ten chance for her success, Captain,_   _but the odds for failure increase significantly the longer she is there. However, as I noted before, she was the only logical candidate for this assignment._

"Keep us informed, Tuvok, and be prepared to pull Seven out of there if I give the word. I won’t leave her in there indefinitely.

" _Of course, Captain_."

"Janeway out."

Janeway turned to Chakotay.

"I hate feeling helpless and I hate waiting."

"I have a suggestion. How about accompanying me to the mess hall after we pay a visit to sick bay?"

"Agreed, if you’re buying," she smirked

"My pleasure," Voyager’s first officer replied with a smile, admiring his captain’s ability to focus and set her own worry aside. "I hear that Neelix has tossed together an interesting leola root salad."

"Oh, god," Janeway groaned, appearing grateful for the friendly banter. "Let’s go, then. I want the Doctor to start working on those models as soon as possible and perhaps he can provide me with an antidote for Neelix’s cooking."

"He hasn’t been able to so far," Chakotay replied as they made their way to the ready room door.

Just then the comm system chirped.

" _Sickbay to Janeway. I need you to come down to sickbay immediately_." The Doctor’s voice was solemn.

*****

Thin white curtains moved in the gentle breeze coming in through the large open windows.

The room was large and boasted four beds. Two other women were sitting in the chairs by the fireplace by the far wall.

Seven glanced over her shoulder, watching Dajana walk away down the corridor. She had shown Seven to her new quarters, which she apparently shared with at least three other members of the Sanctuary.

One of the women got up and approached her, smiling softly.

"Hello, I’m Tarinne," she said. "The  _Speaker_  told us we’d be getting a new room mate. Welcome."

Seven introduced herself.

"I am Seven of Nine. Which bed is vacant?"

"That one over there by the window," Tarinne pointed. "It belonged to another girl but she got promoted last week. I think it’s the best spot in the room."

"Do you want the bed for yourself?" Seven asked.

"No, it is not how we lead our lives here," the other girl said seriously. "When we enter Sarassa’s Sanctuary we give up all desire for possessions. All our worldly goods are left behind. We are allotted an outfit that denotes our role within the community, a bed and food to sustain us. All our needs are provide for. Have you not been fitted for an initiates outfit?"

_Third Speaker_  Dajana had not been pleased with the fact that Seven had declined to change into the mandatory clothing consisting of a light grey tunic and pants. Only when the ex-Borg explained about her personal history as a former member of the Collective and the reason for the biosuit had the other woman relented. The compromise had been a robe like garment in the same shiny fabric as the other initiates wore.

Seven now looked down at herself.

"There are specific reasons, Tarinne," she now said. "The  _Speaker_  assures me this is satisfactory."

Seven walked over to her bed and regarded her corner of the room. It was clean and impersonal. The ascetic room reminded her of a traditional Japanese setting that she had experienced with Janeway on the holodeck but its serene ambience.

Suddenly feeling dizzy again and Seven sat down on the bed.

The girls had resumed their seats by the fire. Tarinne closed her eyes and seemed to withdraw into meditation. Seven let her gaze wonder to the other girl and was surprised to notice open hostility.

"We have not been introduced," the ex-Borg said, nodding to the dark haired young woman. "My name is …"

"I heard."

Curious about the evident antagonistic attitude the other woman displayed, Seven rose and walked up to the window next to the fireplace.

"It is a beautiful area," she said. "How long have you been a member of the Sanctuary?"

"Two years."

The brief answer did not encourage more questions.

"You have the advantage of knowing my designation," Seven said coolly. "What is yours?"

The other woman sighed and rose from the chair. Walking towards the door she glanced over her shoulder, her irritation obvious, almost tangible.

"My name is Atahlia," she said and left the room.

*****

It did not take Seven long to understand that Atahlia’s bad manners were not regarded well by the leaders of the Sanctuary.

The President’s daughter was, unlike the other men and women the blonde encountered in the compound, hardly able to remain polite. Several times Seven watched the young girl flinch at the mere touch of another individual.

Despite this,  _Third Speaker_  Dajana treated Atahlia with patience but she still could not hide the fact that she was extremely annoyed with the young girl.

Earlier during the evening Seven had participated in some type of ritual in the Servants’ mess hall. This apparently served as an opportunity to sum up the day’s activities and plan the next one. Listening intently to each speaker as they reported on their activities, Seven soon realised that the Servants of Sarassa worked long hours.

The initiates’ routine was especially regimented. Every moment of their day was accounted for. They were either studying the  _Teaching’s of Sarassa_ under the watchful tutelage of  _Speaker_  Dajana, meditating, or performing tasks that were assigned to them around the compound. Every action was supervised close by one of the  _Speakers_  or by  _Journeyers_.

_Journeyer_  was the rank designated for those that were promoted above the rank of initiates. Most  _Journeyers_  spent their time in what the  _Speaker_  referred to as ‘missionary work’ around the capital. They were also responsible for overseeing the initiates as they performed their tasks.

Once the speakers had reported their activities, Dajana arose to lead the members as they recited readings from the  _Teachings of Sarassa_. Throughout the readings, Seven fought the needs that swelled inside of her, needs that were like an insatiable craving that demanded to be satisfied. She had watched Dajana, listened to the charismatic leader direct the Servants through the ritual. It was mesmerising and intoxicating. It took everything within her being for Seven hold on to her will; her soul. The inner battle was exhausting but in the end she had persevered.

Shaken by the inner struggle that she had just experienced, she did not hear the  _Speaker_  call her forward to be recognised. A fellow initiate had to give her a gentle nudge to get her attention. Seven quickly gathered her strength. Slowly she stood and walked forward to the front of the hall to  _Speaker_  Dajana. Once there, Dajana gently placed her hands on Seven’s shoulders and turned her to face the community.

"We welcome among us Seven of Nine, our newest initiate. May her presence among us be a sign of great things to come. Welcome her, my brothers and sisters. Welcome her into our family, our community, and let Sarassa smile upon her."

"Welcome, Seven of Nine. Welcome."

Seven stood at attention as the members of the community broke out in song. After a few moments Dajana instructed her to follow her throughout the hall as each member welcomed her as a Servant.

Soon, she found herself guided to her seat once again. After that, the evening meal was served.

Seven struggled to ensure that her actions conformed to those around her. She forced herself to eat what was placed in front of her grateful for the fact that the initiates were expected to eat in silence.

Once she was confident that her actions mirrored those around her, Seven began to observe the interactions of various community members. This was the first time that she had seen so many of the members congregated in one place.

They had now finished their meal and all rose from the table. Tarinne joined Seven at the far side of the room where several book and pamphlets were displayed.

"You show great interest in the teachings already, Seven," the other woman said. "It’s commendable."

The ex-Borg glanced at Tarinne over her shoulder. She had seen the brochures before and now wanted to bring them to her room to study them. She regarded the titles; ‘ _Sarassa’s Sanctuary - Working For Peace_ ’, ‘ _The True Road to Sarassa’s Blessings_ ’ and ‘ _Sarassa Holds The Answers_ ’.

Seven picked up one of the pamphlet’s and browsed through it. It was a glossy product with an appealing layout that presented the Sanctuary’s message in a subtly convincing manner. The blonde had to agree that the leaders of this sect were skilled in the technique of propaganda and indoctrination.

"Study them well," Tarinne said and assembled the brochures for Seven. "Here you go."

"Thank you," the ex-Borg said and accepted the reading material. "I will educate myself to meet the requirements of the Sanctuary."

Tarinne looked carefully at her and then smiled.

"I’m sure you will, Seven. You seem eager and dedicated and I look forward to working with you. Sarassa’s Sanctuary seems to offer many of the things that I always have had the desire to explore."

The Dagarian woman nodded.

"You have found a home here with us," she assured Seven. "If you follow the rules and listen to your heart in this matter, you will find fulfilment and a happiness that you’ve never dreamed existed."

There was something strange about this other woman that made Seven’s skin crawl and yet the words were alluring, almost magical. It was as if they wove a fine, invisible net around her, pulling her in.

She had questions, so many unanswered questions. What if this place held the answers to them after all?

Seven knew she had to fight the seductiveness of the Sanctuary but it was hard not to become enthralled by the dedication and commitment by these content people.

A little piece of mind; a little lessening in her ever-present feelings of guilt … Perhaps there was a way to obtain this without risking the mission?

*****

Tuvok carried the tray to a remote corner table in the dark little cafe. The establishment was located only blocks from the Sanctuary.

Agent Ebir followed right behind Tuvok and sat down across the table from the Vulcan.

"Are you not concerned that someone might recognise you? Tuvok asked.

"It is not an issue. All they will see is Professor Ebon, who is on sabbatical from the university, working on his thesis. I have taken a small apartment not far from here. It’s so convenient to the Great Library, of course, and the park is an ideal place for me to study undisturbed, don’t you think?"

"I assume you frequent this establishment often?"

"Yes, I like the coffee and the ambience. I‘m a regular so my absence might raise suspicions. Besides, this place is not what it seems," the Dagarian said. "The agency enlisted the owners’ aid two years ago. We have made some interesting improvements to the place. We have a communication’s room in the basement as well as some pretty sophisticated cameras so that we can monitor the coming and goings of some of the clientele. The owners, a really nice couple, were more than willing to co-operate. They know what we’re up against. They lost their two daughters to the Sanctuary. They have tried to get in touch with them for several lunar years but so far they have not been able to."

"This problem appears to have grown quite out of hand," Tuvok offered as he bit into the delicious wrap with stir fried local vegetables. "Surely the public must be aware of how the Sanctuary operates? Do you not receive a multitude of complaints?"

Ebir nodded as he also began to eat.

"Yes, we do. For the last five years, there have been more reports than ever about missing youngsters; family members who have turned their back on their loved ones from one day to another. None of the investigations we’ve launched have come up with anything that will hold up in court. There’s a lot at stake and we feel that your arrival has given us a window of opportunity to put an end to this."

Tuvok regarded the other man, noticing the passion in Ebir’s voice. There was something undeniable in his eyes that caught the tactical chief’s attention.

"Forgive my bluntness," the Vulcan said carefully, "but your demeanour suggests that this is also personal to you."

Ebir sipped his water and seemed to confer with himself for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally. "Your guess is correct. This has become very personal over the years."

"It is not my intention to pry," Tuvok assured his companion.

"I know. This whole thing with the Sanctuary has taken its toll. In our society family is everything. The loss of any member is felt deeply. For these families the cut off of ties is so complete; it’s as if there child was killed. It is beyond their comprehension why or how this has occurred."

"Has you society never had to deal with cults before?"

"No, it is a new phenomenon for us and when we were confronted with it our laws were not designed to deal with such an issue nor were our people."

The Vulcan realised that being a typical Dagarian, peace loving, good-natured and hospitable would pose a problem with you were confronted with such an occurrence.

"Do you feel comfortable talking about this?" he asked the agent.

"Not really but the prospect of finally watching them all go down within a foreseeable future helps," Ebir smirked. "I have met a few of their leaders in the park. I am amazed by their ability to talk their way around the issues and hide behind our laws. There is one individual in particular, she holds the rank of  _Third Speaker_ , one of the highest ranks within their organisation. Her name is Dajana and she is bad news."

"How so? Is it possible that Seven might encounter her?"

"I think it is unavoidable.  _Speaker_  Dajana holds a firm grasp of every new initiate. She is quite beautiful and the Servants all adore her. She is charismatic, eloquent and in my opinion, extremely dangerous."

"On what facts do you base your opinion?

"We know for certain that Dajana controls everything that happens within the Sanctuary and to its members. We also know that certain members are missing, unaccountable."

"Is it possible that they may have gone to another location unobserved?

"That of course is what the people at the Sanctuary would like us to believe. Every time we have traced one of these incidents however the trail eventually turns cold. The frustrating thing is that we cannot trace their disappearances directly to the Sanctuary.

"How can that be?"

"The members who disappeared were off the compound when it occurred."

"Could they have been beamed to a ship in orbit perhaps?" Tuvok asked.

"It’s possible but highly unlikely. We would have picked up their activity on sensors.

"And you have not recovered any evidence of foul play?"

"No."

"Interesting. Did any of these people have anything in common?"

"Strange that you should ask that question. We profiled each of the initiates that were unaccounted for. The investigation showed that they were all strong willed, with keen analytical minds; not people that would be easily influenced. My fear is when they did not conform they were made to disappear. How that occurred I don’t know but I can come up with several scenarios and none of them bode well for the missing Servants."

"Indeed. You realise of course that you describe many of the character traits that Seven possesses. Will she be able to deceive the community, especially this  _Speaker_? "

Ebir hesitated, rubbing his hands together as if the mere thought of the sect leader made him cold.

"I don’t know."

Tuvok frowned.

"I briefed my captain earlier," he said. "They have difficulty keeping an undetectable transporter lock on Seven at times. It is as if parts of the compound have a protective grid."

"We’re aware of that," Ebir allowed. "As you know, we suspect that there are multiple levels under ground. Nobody outside the Sanctuary has ever seen it but our scans show manmade structures imbedded deep inside the bedrock bellow."

The Vulcan made a mental note to include this vital information for his next report to Janeway.

They finished their meal in amicable silence. Getting up, Ebir stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I know I shouldn’t be such a pessimist," he said with hesitation, "but I hope you realise that in order to save your crewmembers and hopefully all the Servants on Dagar, you may have sacrificed a vital member of your crew."

A quiet pang of remorse struck the otherwise so controlled Vulcan. He was always in control of his feelings but thinking of the brave young woman in the midst of those who were prepared to do anything to reach their objective was unsettling.

"Seven of Nine is strong and capable," he said. "Do not underestimate her abilities. She will not be an easy catch. Concentrate on what you and your strike force must do when you are called upon to act."

Ebir put a reassuring hand on Tuvok’s shoulder in the traditional Dagarian way.

"I shall, my friend."

*****

Early the following morning they all gathered in what looked like a large conference room.

_Speaker_  Dajana was at the head of the long, oval table and the new initiates and servants took their seats around it.

Seven regarded the woman at the far end with curiosity. The  _Speaker_  was dressed in the usual uniform, small golden insignias showing her rank. Two of her subordinates were standing to her left, keeping an eye on the group. Seven wondered about the security. Why were they there?

"Welcome all," Dajana began and remained standing. "We are very happy to see you here and we also would like to welcome our newest member, Seven of Nine. She joined us only yesterday and we appreciate her decision."

Everyone turned their head and smiled blithely towards the ex-Borg. Seven forced her lips into a faint smile back.

"We will begin as usual with the exercises that will bring us closer to understanding the teachings of Sarassa," the  _Speaker_  said. "You’ve each been given a mantra … oh, right … you haven’t got one, have you, Seven?"

"No."

_Speaker_  Dajana pulled out a piece of paper from an old book placed to her right on the table.

"There you go. Do not share this with anyone," she said seriously. "This is your mantra that you will focus on during meditation. It is deeply personal. You memorise it and then dispose of the note in a way that it won’t fall into the wrong hands."

"Understood," Seven said and accepted the note.

 

_  
_

Opening the paper in her hand, Seven looked down and read the Dagarian words for ‘I surrender’. She bit her lower lip, folded the note and hid it in her sleeve.

_Speaker_  Dajana returned to her place and now raised her hands, her palms turned towards the initiates.

"Listen to me," she said in a low, purring voice. "Close your eyes and think of your mantra. Repeat it in your heads and let it flow through you as I read the lyrics of the Prayer of Sarassa."

Seven closed her eyes and began repeating the mantra as ordered, careful not to arouse suspicion. She found the exercise curious and non-productive.

" _Oh, hear the voice of Sarassa, my apprentice, my child. Let the wisdom of the Glory of Minds fill your soul and enter your mind. Relinquish the thoughts of home and the bounds that confine you. Deliver yourself, submit your strength and your willingness to do Sarassa’s good around our world. Let the true meaning of life, of you, commence and you will find the answers of all times._ "

The power of the prayer was not revealed until  _Speaker_  Dajana read it for the third time in her suggestive voice. The ex-Borg suddenly wanted to stop repeating the mantra, wanted to open her eyes and focus on something else but found it impossible. She knew something was very wrong when her cortical implant began to scan her body, sending a myriad of nano probes through her veins.

Trying hard not to gasp for air out loud, Seven struggled to fight the onslaught of the agent in her system. She realised that somehow the words triggered the effect of the substance and knew it was flooding the part of her brain that held her individuality, what made her unique.

The sheer thought of losing her uniqueness, of returning to a collective of sorts against her own free will, terrified her. Seven focused on fighting the substance, struggling against the urges to just commit to it. It would not take much; it would be so easy to give in.

‘Kathryn.’ There. There was the name that held her world. Without making a conscious decision she began to repeat the name of the woman she loved, over and over in her head. ‘Kathryn, Kathryn.’

Slowly the shadows in her soul disappeared, fading into a horrific memory and she knew she could never participate in this exercise again; she might not win the battle next time.

Keeping her eyes closed she adjusted her ocular implant to x-ray mode, by doing so being able to see through her eyelid. The sight of  _Speaker_  Dajana and her subordinates made the young blonde go cold.

Sitting in her chair, the  _Speaker_  regarded the initiates with calculating eyes, as if trying to figure out what best to do with them. Her glance was reptilian in its coldness, her demeanour unforgiving.

When Dajana’s eyes focused on Seven, the ex-Borg made sure not to move a muscle. She let her full lips move over and over, creating the illusion that she was indeed deep into the trance created by her mantra and the suggestive prayer.

Dajana let her eyes rest on Seven for another fifteen seconds and then moved on to the young man sitting next to the blonde.

The exercise went on for another half hour and Seven had to fight its power every step of the way. She was relieved when Dajana finally let go of her grip of the newcomers. Taking a deep breath, Seven tried to clear her mind of any residue of the seductive indoctrination.

She glanced around the table, amazed at the tranquil faces, the contentment shining through. Quickly she made an effort force her own narrow features display the same docile ease.

"Wonderful,"  _Speaker_  Dajana beamed and turned to her subordinates. "I believe we have a fine group of recruits here. I think its time to start today’s first class. Some of you have already attended this introduction and you are dismissed. Go with  _Speaker_  Faro to the infirmary for the mandatory check up. The rest of you will do the same after class."

Four of the initiates left the conference room with one of the speakers. When they had left, Dajana scanned their faces with her piercing glance. She smiled softly and leaned over the end of the table, leaning on her hands.

"Now, I want you to pay attention. There exists a fine line between success and failure as a Servant of Sarassa. If you embrace the teachings, you will excel and prosper. As you progress, you will receive increasingly difficult tasks and more responsibility. All is designed to strengthen your body and mind in order for you to attain greater insights into Sarassa’s teachings. You see, there is only one pathway to success and it begins when you willingly release the bonds that hold you to this world. You now have a higher calling but to answer that call you must completely let go of your past. You must turn your back on all that you have known before. You must cut your ties with your old existence because they serve as an obstacle, a distraction that will prevent you from reaping the rewards that are only possible through the teachings of Sarassa. What rewards, you might ask? Peace, harmony, tranquillity, in other words … perfection."

Seven tried to concentrate on what the  _Speaker_  was saying but her head still ached from the counter attack launched by her cortical implant. She knew she could not allow her discomfort to show but it was difficult to remain relaxed when her entire system was in uproar.

"We expect a lot from you but only because we recognise your potential."

Dajana looked pointedly at each and every one of them.

"You will be criticised, ridiculed even, for being a Servant," the  _Speaker_  continued. "You may run into trouble with your birth family but once they realise that you know have chosen to stay with us, in this collective of people who thinks like you, act like you and live their life as you wish to live yours, they will embrace your choice. I must be honest with you; the path you have chosen is not easy. You will find it unbearably hard at time. However, remember that I believe in you. Sarassa believes in the teachings and through these, all things are possible."

The tall woman rose and slowly circled the table, touching each of the initiate’s shoulders as she did so.

"As a group, we depend on every single member to do his or her duty. You are among the finest initiates to enter our community and we’re proud to welcome you here. You will do great work once you have studied hard and taken the lessons to heart. We appreciate the fact that it is hard. The lessons will demand all your attention. Anything that breaks this fragile ability to focus must be pushed aside. You are not alone in this quest. I and the other Servants are here for you. We will not let you fall for each of you is too important to be lost along the way. We are a collective that is only as strong as our most fragile member."

Seven cringed.

The words, the ideas were so alluring. The  _Speaker_  addressed the initiates with such passion and conviction. Perhaps they were all wrong? Maybe the reports about the Sanctuary were misguided? She had not witnessed anyone administer any drugs. No one was forcing these people to stay.

Stay. The word echoed in her head. Yes, she needed to stay. If she studied hard she would know perfection. The  _Speaker_  had told them that this was their reward. Perfection.

"No!" her inner voice screamed. She had to fight the urges, the doubts and not give in. For the first time she became truly afraid that she might fail and succumb to the seductive promises.

"Now, let’s go through this first booklet and then I’ll start sending you off two by two to the infirmary."

Seven held the booklet with completely steady hands. This was definitely not the time to show trepidation or fright. She had an assignment to carry out and not much time to do it in. She pressed her lips together and thought of Janeway.

‘Kathryn.’

Her own personal mantra and the vision of her lover leaning over her on the Dagarian beach, the two moons behind her rendering the auburn hair a bluish halo and shadowing the beloved face, calmed her.

"Seven, study page four and then relate the reason for Sarassa to convey these thoughts to us," Dajana demanded.

Seven looked down at the text.

"For every soul gained is a soul lost to the enemy. We must make it our business to conquer souls and keep them. They must not be allowed to stray or they will be useless to us. We will cherish them, punish them and service them in equal amounts," she read out loud, grateful for her eidetic memory that had allowed her to understand and read Dagarian without relying on the universal translator.

She considered the text and found it quite fascinating and also terrifying.

"I gather this means that we are supposed to solicit people for Sarassa," the ex-Borg began, deliberately making her voice uncertain and tinged with admiration. "Every member we gain strengthens us and weakens our enemies. If we are obedient and compliant, we are rewarded. If we are disobedient, we are punished. All will be taken care of."

"That was very good, Seven," pronounced the  _Speaker_.

"Forgive me  _Speaker_ , but I still do not know who or what Sarassa is? What of these enemies? Who are they? What do they want?"

Dajana regarded her with a slight frown.

"Sarassa is a great prophet whose wisdom has come to us through the ages. Sarassa’s teachings enlighten and inspire us and show us that all things are possible. If Sarassa is the light and the teachings are pathway to enlightenment - who is Sarassa’s enemy, Seven?"

Seven paused a moment to reflect on the  _Speaker’s_  word. "Darkness, would be Sarassa’s enemy and anyone or anything that would lead us off the path to enlightenment."

"Excellent!" The speaker replied. "You intelligence serves Sarassa well. In time more will be revealed as you study your lessons but you have made a fine start. Continue in this manner."

"Thank you. I intend to do my best,  _Speaker_."

The lesson went on for another hour before Dajana began shipping them off to the infirmary.

When it was Seven’s turn, the  _Speaker_  surprised her by not teaming her up with another initiate. Instead the older woman rose and opened the door to the corridor.

"I’m curious about you, Seven," she simply said. "I want to be present when you are examined by our doctor. I want to be assured that we are meeting all of you needs, not just the spiritual ones."

Seven was concerned by this break in the routines but only nodded.

"Very well," she said with a faint smile.

Dajana led the way through the maze of smaller corridors stretching far into the compound. She showed Seven into a large white room where a Dagarian doctor waited for them.

"Is this the one?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I want a full scan and an extensive examination. I want to ensure that Seven’s needs are being met. Since she’s not of our world I have concerns. I don’t want to see her health jeopardised by her commitment to us."

The doctor pulled out the Dagarian equivalent of a medical tricorder and began performing scans of Sevens body. Starting from the left leg and moving up, he paused when he reached her waist. The medical device gave a beep and the readings made the doctor raise his eyebrows.

"What have we here?" he muttered to himself. "I’ve never come across such extensive cybernetic implants. This stretches as far as …"

"They are all remains from my time as a member of the Borg Collective," Seven explained matter of fact. "Most of my cranial implants were rejected but I still require regeneration cycles twice a week. I understand that arranging this will not cause a problem?"

She raised her eyebrows at the  _Speaker_  who frowned.

"I know you explained to me that you had special needs but I didn’t realise the seriousness of your condition or how invasive your implants truly are," Dajana said slowly. "Many time new initiates exaggerate about their conditions."

"I do not exaggerate."

"I have come to appreciate that Seven which is why I wanted to be here when you were examined. Tell me, how long has it been since you last regenerated?"

"It has been three days."

"Then I take it you will require regeneration soon?"

"Yes,  _Speaker_."

"I’m sure something can be arranged if you assist in the construction of this regeneration device. However, I do have concerns."

"Do you doubt my ability to become a faithful, dedicated Servant?" Seven asked, adding a tinge of sorrow to her voice. "I wish to stay, to become one of you."

"And so you shall," the  _Speaker_  said as the doctor kept scanning Seven’s unique physiology. "Seven, we know that there are several more of your crewmembers that showed sincere interest in joining our community. I am … surprised, that we have not yet seen them here."

Seven frowned.

"I know why," she confessed. "Our captain intervened when my crewmates wanted to resign their commissions. She confined them to quarters."

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" demanded the  _Speaker_.

"You did not ask."

"True," acknowledged the  _Speaker_. "I will not make the same mistake again. Thank you for teaching me this valuable lesson. Now, tell me Seven, if she confined the others, why did your captain not detain you?"

"I transported down here on my own volition by using a Borg encrypted command. My captain is a resourceful, strong leader but she will have to accept that I wish to remain here as a member of the Sanctuary. It is a very strong feeling and I know that I am making the right decision."

Dajana smiled.

"We will probably see the other five members of your crew soon," she said with confidence. "Your captain won’t be able to keep them onboard your space vessel for long. They will come and fulfil their destinies just as you have."

Seven detected the note of triumph in her voice. The  _Speaker_  apparently looked at the crews’ detention as a minor setback of little consequence to the final outcome.

"I will be delighted to see them arrive," Seven said. "I know these people will become an immense asset to the Sanctuary. I do not enjoy going against my former captain, but in this regard, she is wrong. You can not decide another individual’s fate. When the rest of the initiates arrive from Voyager, she will understand."

_Speaker_  Dajana smiled

"I can see that you are of the right spirit for this," she admitted. "In your brief stay you have demonstrated a keen intellect and a desire to learn but I also sense a loyalty about you that shows potential."

"I am only interested in pursuing the Teachings,  _Speaker_ ," Seven stated. "I have questions that nobody has been able to find answers to and I feel I can finally find the solutions to the mysteries here."

Dajana put a hand on Seven’s shoulder and squeezed it firmly. Seven cringed at the touch but did not flinch or move away.

"Good," the older woman said. "Now, let Doctor Par finish his scans. I will leave you in the doctor’s care for the moment and will meet with you soon."

Dajana nodded towards Seven and the doctor and left the infirmary.

Doctor Par shook his head as he read the results of the scans.

"I have never come across a physiology such as yours," he confessed. "I don’t know how to interpret the values. Your blood pressure is up but that is to be expected."  
  
"Elaborate."

"You are in a new environment, starting a new life; it is only natural that you are a little stressed out."

Seven nodded, knowing that he probably meant that the drug caused the elevation in pulse, respiratory and blood pressure.

"Was there anything else?" she asked, suddenly eager to get out of there.

"No, you can go about your business."

It was only by restraining herself with every ounce of her self-control that Seven avoided letting out a sigh of relief.

*****

The rest of the day passed quickly and Seven was no closer to finding the toxin. It was frustrating. So far she had not witnessed anything that indicated that these people were being drugged or held against their will.

Walking into the large hall just inside the main entrance, Seven observed twenty servants gathered engaged in various activities. Some were studying; others were talking among themselves quietly. Most of them seemed happy and content. There were however two faces that did not radiate the same satisfaction and compliance as the rest.

Atahlia was standing in the far corner, clasping a mug with some hot beverage between her hands and  _Speaker_  Dajana was right by her side, frowning down at the young woman.

Seven directed her Borg enhanced hearing towards the two Dagarian women and was surprised to hear the  _Speaker_  sounding almost pleading.

"Atahlia, I know it’s difficult to understand why you’re going through this right now. Just trust me that it will pass."

"Something is wrong," the President’s daughter replied tersely. "I can’t sleep, I can’t eat and even gathering my thoughts and carry out my normal duties is overwhelming. I don’t understand how you can task me with this new assignment right now. It is not very wise since I know what’s going on."

Seven saw the  _Speaker_  go pale.

"What do you mean, Atahlia?" the imposing woman asked cautiously.

"They are on their guard. They are not fools even if they don’t grasp or understand why I have committed myself to the Sanctuary. If I act now it will only raise their suspicions even further."

"Perhaps, but I don’t see this as an obstacle but rather an opportunity that can be exploited. We can use this time to spread our message to more Dagarians. Our ranks grow each day. More are coming …"

"Then why bring aliens into this?" the younger woman said, raising her voice. "It is stupid and unsafe. What can they possibly contribute?"

"When we look at the Sanctuary’s future in a longer perspective, the additions of the off planet members may well turn out to be invaluable."

"What about Rosina’s replacement? The tall blonde alien in my quarters? Is she cleared? Where is she from? There is something about her that I don’t trust!"

"Lower your voice," Dajana commanded in a low growl. "Come with me to my office."

Atahlia frowned but complied.

Concerned, Seven walked in the crowded corridors behind the two women, curious to see where Dajana’s office was located. The other women entered a door at the far end of the north corridor and closed it behind them.

Seven quickly walked up to the door next to the  _Speaker’s_ office and cautiously opened it. The room appeared to be a library of sorts. It was unoccupied. Silently she slipped inside. Standing close to the wall bordering to the Dajana’s office, she could hear muffled voices.

"Here, drink this. You know it helps you relax."

The ex-Borg frowned. What was the  _Speaker_  giving Atahlia? She leaned closer against the wall, adjusting her audio implant to register the now calmer voices on the other side.

"I … I’m sorry,  _Speaker_ ," she heard the younger woman say. Atahlia’s voice had now changed, it was tinged with drowsiness that Seven suspected came from some fast working agent that she and the crew were exposed to.

She pressed closer to the wall and listened.

"There you see, Atahlia,"  _Speaker_  Dajana said softly. "Isn’t that much better? Sit here on my couch while the herbs do their magic. You know that a cup of my special tea always put you at rest."

"Yes,  _Speaker_ ," Atahlia murmured. "I don’t know why I get so worked up about things. I feel much better now."

"You are a valuable member, well on your way to becoming a full  _Speaker_ ," the older woman reassured her. "Just continue along the path, follow the teachings and my guidance and you’re assignment will be completed successfully."

"Yes,  _Speaker_ ," the young woman said, her voice slurring as if she was almost asleep.

"Rest. I’ll have some work to do at my desk. You’ll not disturb me. Just sleep, my dear. I’ll awake you in time for our evening ritual."

Suddenly, Seven heard footstep approaching. Patiently she waited, taking cover behind several bookshelves. Moments later the footsteps passed, and then faded down the corridor.

Seven moved stealthily to the door, listened to ensure that there were no others in the corridor, and then silently slipped outside the door making her way back to the main hall.

Quietly she hurried along the corridor. As she made the turn around the final corner she heard the door open to  _Speaker_  Dajana’s office.

Not pleased that she had almost been spotted, Seven picked up the speed and made it safely back to the hallway without further incident. By then the crowd within the hall had increased significantly. Obviously the Journeyers had returned from their daily activities. Just then, one such member who was obviously late, came rushing through the door and accidentally bumped into Seven. The brochures that she carried in a basket were unceremoniously dropped on to the floor.

Seven acted automatically and knelt down to retrieve the pamphlets that had scattered across the floor.

"No! Don’t touch them!" a voice behind her exclaimed.

_Speaker_  Dajana had walked up to Seven placing her hands on her shoulders.

Seven stopped and glanced up at the  _Speaker_. It was at this point that Seven noticed that all other observers had stepped away from the materials, all except the Journeyer and herself.

"Please stand up, Seven,’ the older woman ordered as she offered Seven her hand. Baffled by what was occurring, Seven rose slowly from her position on the floor.

"Seven, it is very important that you understand; you must never touch anyone else’s materials, especially if they have been desecrated such as these," the  _Speaker_  emphasised, looking pointedly at the blonde. "The Journeyer has erred. Although your actions are commendable, she must take on the responsibility of correcting her mistake. You will understand later why this is one of our unconditional rules."

The  _Speaker_  continued to hold on to Seven’s arm as she spoke, as if emphasising the importance of her words. She looked at Seven in a friendly manner and motioned with her chin towards the Servants’ mess hall.

"It’s time for supper," she continued and let go of her newest initiate. "I suggest we all wash up and get on with our routine." The  _Third Speaker_  looked down at the girl who frantically gathered the brochures by scooping them into her basket. You," she said motioning to the Journeyer who was responsible for the mishap, "will pick up these items, deliver them to my office, then report to the  _Speaker_  on duty and ask for forgiveness."

"Yes,  _Speaker_ ," the distraught Journeyer replied.

Turning to the community Dajana motioned them all to move along. It was time for the evening ritual.

Seven watched the enigmatic  _Speaker_  walk towards the mess hall, knowing that she had witnessed something important even if she could not pinpoint exactly what it was.

The agent in her system was taking a toll on her, blurring her eidetic memory and confusing her to some extent. She knew she had to take action soon, before her cortical implant lost the battle. The overwhelming desire to just give in to it all surprised her with its force.

She could not fail. It was simply not an option.

Walking towards the mess hall, knowing that she would be subjected to yet another evening of propaganda, she let the one word that meant everything flood her mind.

Repeating it over and over again, she regained some of her inner peace.

‘Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn.’

*****

Janeway regarded the six bio beds.

The six crewmembers subjected to the foreign agent were all kept sedated and fed intravenously. The Doctor and Tom Paris moved among the beds, constantly checking their vital signs and their solemn faces did not bode well.

"How could this happen so quickly?" Chakotay inhaled standing next to her.

"They’re ticking time bombs," the Doctor explained as he leaned over Samantha Wildman and scanned her brain with a cortex analyser tricorder. The readings made him frown and his usual smirk seemed far away.

"Doctor, Crewman Nieva is comatose too. That makes all of them," Paris informed the EMH.

"What is their prognosis?" Janeway inquired.

"Seven better find a sample to beam up quickly," the Doctor answered. "This is escalating by the minute and I can only assume that it is these people’s human physiology that causes it to rampage in their systems like this. I don’t have to state the obvious, do I, Captain?"

Janeway bit her lower lip, knowing what the Doctor was getting at.

"Seven is human," she muttered. "She can become just as affected as her crewmates even if it takes her a little longer. The question is how long it will take."

She turned to Chakotay.

"We have to brief Tuvok, examine our options and act. Get hold of him, Chakotay. Doctor, Mr Paris, keep me informed about their condition," she continued. "I’ll be in engineering. I have to talk to B’Elanna."

She glanced at the unmoving members of her crew, her family, on the bio beds. Overwhelmed with compassion for her crewmates and blinding anger towards the people responsible for their condition, she fought to bring her feeling under control.

Taking a deep breath, she harnessed her emotions. Quickly she pivoted and left sickbay.

*****

It was late in the evening and the park surrounding the Sanctuary compound was quiet and deserted. Seven gazed out the window before turning around, facing the piece of technology in the corner of the small room.

After dinner she had asked permission to begin assembling her alcove.  _Speaker_  Dajana hadgranted her request and directed her to a small room across the corridor from the quarters the ex-Borg had shared with the other young woman. Dajana explained that on the nights that Seven had to regenerate she could stay there and the other times she would maintain her normal living area with the other initiates.

Dajana had also cautioned her to limit her search for appropriate materials to the compound and not wander into areas that were off limits to initiates.

The two speakers that had attended class earlier in the day had been assigned to assist her in finding the materials that were required but once Seven had begun the actual work on assembling the alcove they had left her to complete the task on her own.

She now took a step back and regarded the familiar, green tinted dais with the makeshift computer operated connections that would sustain her systems. It was not as complex as her unit in cargo bay two onboard Voyager but it was enough to maintain her cortical implant within acceptable parameters.

Seven knew her system was on the verge of becoming depleted, the agent had taken a toll on her nano probes in a way that she had never experienced before. She would require regeneration, if only for an hour or two, in order to be able to function.

She stepped up on the small dais and manually attached the cords to the small of her back. The simple regeneration alcove would not send her into the same sleep like state as the one on the ship but it would replenish her systems.

She closed her eyes, more in an effort to relax than as an attempt to sleep standing up. She thought about her day in the heart of the Sanctuary, of the people she had encountered. The  _Third Speaker_  was one of the most charismatic people she had ever met. She demanded your full attention and then seemed to hold it effortlessly as she preached the  _Teachings of Sarassa_. In many ways she reminded the ex-Borg of Voyager’s captain, their husky voices held the same captivating qualities but where Janeway’s voice and expression showed compassion and strength, the Dagarian woman portrayed an overwhelming, powerful force.

Seven recognised that the other initiates respected and admired their leader. She herself was curious about the older woman, in fact, quite eager to find out what the enigmatic leader could teach her. She knew what the leaders of the Sanctuary were capable of but could not deny that the way they presented their belief s made her want to know more.

She clasped her hands behind her back. She could sense the new energy flooding her system.

When she had regenerated for an hour, the door to the small room opened. Seven adjusted her ocular implant to x-ray mode and scanned the room with her eyes closed.

The two subordinate speakers that had assisted her in gathering the material for the alcove stepped inside, moving quietly as if not to disturb her.

"She looks asleep, don’t you think?" the younger one said.

"She’s probably exhausted," the other  _Speaker_  replied. "The first days around here are tough."

They approached the alcove and studied the tall blonde closely, making Seven cringe inside.

"I’m glad our shift is over," the first one said as he took off his vest, revealing a hidden weapon strapped underneath his right arm. "I think it’s been too damn hot working today. Makes you feel bad for the new ones."

"You always were a softy," the other subordinate smirked. "They need to get into the motions, to know what’s expected of them. They must feel that there is no other choice but to follow the Teachings. Only then do we have them firmly in our grip. Too many choices only confuse them."

The other man did not look like he entirely agreed. The two remained in the room for another ten minutes, all the time keeping an eye on the regenerating ex-Borg.

"What I need is a cold drink before I turn in. How about you?" the older one said.

"Sounds good. I need something to dull the edge."

"I’ll join you as soon as I’ve reported back to  _Third Speaker_."

"I’ll be in my quarters."

They walked towards the door.

The younger Dagarian glanced back at Seven over his shoulder.

"I think  _Speaker_  Dajana has special plans for this one," he offered.

The other man shrugged.

"I’m not sure if I should congratulate her or offer her my condolences," he smirked. " _Third Speaker_  has a way of targeting certain of her initiates and if they don’t live up to her expectations …"

"I know."

The two men left and when the door closed behind them, Seven slowly opened her eyes. It seemed that everyone was preparing to settle down for the night.

It was time for her to get to work.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Seven had memorised everything about the Sanctuary from the information and maps provided by Ebir. The surveillance teams had carefully mapped out the exterior of the buildings and the surrounding areas since the President’s daughter was recruited by members of the Sanctuary. Sensors had provided the teams with a layout of the interior wherever the protective grid did not disrupt the scans. Moving quietly through the corridors she was grateful for her eidetic memory.

Using her night vision she stealthily walked towards the north corridor.

The urges derived from the agent in her system attacked her senses more frequently now. The only thing that helped to maintain her focus was thoughts of Kathryn; on her lover’s last words to her before she and Tuvok beamed down.  _"You can do this, Seven, I know you can. I’m so proud of you. Be careful and return to me."_

Seven continued to make her way down two long corridors. Her first goal was to search  _Third_   _Speaker_  Dajana’s office.

She reached the north corridor, inaudibly hurrying in the direction of the double door at the far end.

Once she reached her destination she stopped outside the direction of Dajana’s office. She paused to ensure that no one was in the vicinity.

All was quiet. There were no others in sight.

Using her Borg enhanced hearing she concluded that the room was empty. Carefully she tried the door. It was unlocked; she opened it and slipped inside.

The room held the same clean, impersonal ambience as all the other rooms she had visited in the building. A large desk made of wood dominated the room. Narrow cabinets with glass doors covered two of the walls.

She saw a small couch and knew that this was where Dajana had left Atahlia to recuperate after giving the girl what the  _speaker_  had claimed was some sort of herbal tea.

Seven walked along the walls covered with bookshelves and scanned the titles one by one. When she reached the large shelf behind Dajana’s desk and she noted that its contents were locked behind glass doors, she stopped.

Peeking through the glass she saw long rows of books and pamphlets. She realised that some of the items were the same as the ones that the young girl had accidentally dropped on the floor in the hallway earlier. Without hesitation she allowed her assimilation tubules to enter the lock and disengage it.

Opening the door she browsed through one of the shelves.

A colourful brochure caught her eyes and she pulled it out. Looking through it she saw that this was the same brochure that she had received on the sightseeing tour she had taken through the capital on one of her earlier visits to the planet.

She calibrated her ocular implant and scanned the pages.

At first she did not observe anything unusual. There was nothing remarkable about the pamphlet. It simply laid out some of the teachings and beliefs that the community lived by.

She closed it and took a closer look at the cover boasting a picture of a famous tower in the capital.

Scrutinising what appeared to be a slight distortion along the seam of the brochure, she discovered something that made her inhale. Quickly adjusting her Borg vision to microscopic setting she confirmed her suspicions.

Reaching inside her biosuit she switched on the inactive smaller version of a comm badge that was pinned there. She tapped it quickly.

"Seven to Tuvok," she murmured.

" _Tuvok here. Go ahead,_ " Tuvok replied instantly.

"I believe I have located the item we have been looking for," Seven reported as she placed the brochure on the desk beside her. Reaching into her bio suit again she extracted a small transmitting device and attached it to the brochure with careful fingers.

"Lock onto the transmitting device and relay it to sickbay."

" _Understood.How much time do you require to complete your mission?_ "

"I will await the Doctor’s confirmation if this is indeed …"

Suddenly the lights switched on.

"Seven of Nine," a soft voice said from the doorway. "I have to admit that I am terribly disappointed."

"Now, Tuvok!" Seven urged.

_Speaker_  Dajana and two of her subordinates quickly moved towards the desk but could only watch in dismay as the objects shimmered and disappeared.

"My child, what have you done?" Dajana said, her voice still soft but her eyes betraying a well-controlled cold fury. "You have no idea how your actions have hurt our community."

"Perhaps not but I do understand how your actions have hurt my crewmembers," replied Seven as a sudden wave of dizziness took a hold of her.

The hunger for compliance hit her like a tidal wave.

"We have done no such thing," the older woman replied evenly. "We will see this situation through and no doubt your crewmembers will join us as planned."

"You will not succeed. You will fail," Seven replied as she tried to fight the effects of the agent.

Reaching for the edge of the desk she tried to steady herself but the onslaught on her systems was overwhelming.

"Your efforts are futile, Seven. Even now you crave to give in, to surrender your will. How long do you think you can resist? I worry about you, my child. I see the toll this is taking on you," Dajana said as she moved slowly towards Seven.

"Do not come any further," Seven replied as she tried to regain her focus but her systems were beginning to fail and she felt her strength, both physically and mentally, begin to drain.

"Seven, let us help you," the  _Speaker_  murmured. Motioning with her head towards Seven she signalled her subordinates move in slowly on the blonde.

"I … I wish to belong"

"Of course you do, my dear."

"This is … difficult."

"Trust me, Seven. Trust your feelings. Surrender yourself to Sarassa."

Seven began to fall forward. Holding on to the desk with every ounce of her strength she felt her knees begin to buckle as she sank to the floor.

"There, there, my child. Let us help you."

Seven tried to grasp what the other woman was saying. Everything around her was becoming blurred. She could no longer see. Her entire system was shutting down as she collapsed into a state of unconsciousness.

 

*****

 

The  _Speakers_  moved in quickly. The young blond lay motionless on the floor.

"Is she dead?" one of the subordinates asked.

"No, but her condition appears to be critical," Dajana replied. "Go. Get the physician at once.

"Yes,  _Speaker_."

_Speaker_  Dajana took Seven into her arms and searched the Borg’s face. The sheer beauty of the younger woman was stunning even when she was so pale and with dark circles under her eyes.

"I don’t know how you’ve fought this so successfully," Dajana said her voice slow and thoughtful, "I surmise that your cybernetic implants had something to do with it. Let’s hope your cleverness has not cost you your life."

"What are we to do with her?" asked the remaining subordinate.

"I want Doctor Par to assess her condition. We have already made enough mistakes. I do not wish to add to them. I will personally deal with the individual in charge of her recruitment. I realise that she is not indigenous to this planet but this type of reaction should have been anticipated."

"Has her actions endangered us?’

"No, she may have caused us some minor inconvenience but that’s all. It’s our own fault. We have let our pride blind us. This was a test and we failed it. We shall learn from our mistakes and will not fail Sarassa in this way again."

Just then the doctor entered the room with one of his assistants and the young  _Speaker_  that had been sent to fetch him. After a quick examination he turned to Dajana.

"The prognosis is not good. Her readings are off the chart. Any other initiate would be dead by now."

"Any other initiate would have submitted! What do you suggest?"

"Move her to the infirmary in the bunker. There she’ll be secure and out of transporter reach. I will begin administering antidote but it may be too late."

_Speaker_  Dajana motioned to the others who lifted Seven into their arms.

"Do what you can to save her."

"Of course,  _Speaker_."

The members carried the unconscious woman from the office as Dajana stood watching.

"It’s such a pity, Seven of Nine. I’m sure you would have become a true asset to us. Now, all rest in the hands of Sarassa."

 

*****

 

"Report," Janeway barked as she leaned over the computer screen.

She was in engineering informing B’Elanna Torres of the latest development in sickbay when Tuvok hailed her with the news of Seven’s find.

" _I tried to lock on to Seven as soon as I realized what was taking place at the Sanctuary,"_  Tuvok informed her. _"I regret that we cannot detect her comm badge or her bio signature."_

"What happened?" Janeway demanded.

_"Seven was in the process of transporting an item she believed to be the agent when she was discovered."_

"Were you able to recover the item?"

_"Yes. On Seven’s command we successfully relayed it to the Doctor but when we tried to transport her, we were unsuccessful."_

"Why?" insisted the captain.

_"We assume when she was apprehended that she was taken to a secure area behind some type of protective screen_."

Janeway leaned over the computer console on both hands.

"This was not supposed to happen," she said, fighting to remain composed. "How could they have moved her out of our reach so quickly?"

_"It is highly probable that she is still within the compound. There are other explanations that we must look at as well. Seven may have succumbed to the agent or may have been rendered unconscious."_

"Or she may have been killed," Janeway said in a stone cold tone of voice.

_"It is a possibility, however; I believe it is too early to come to such a conclusion. We will continue to monitor the compound. Perhaps the actions of its inhabitants will lead us to discover what has happened to Seven or her whereabouts."_

"Ensure nobody leaves the Sanctuary without being apprehended."

_"Understood."_

"Are the local authorities in place and ready to move in?"

"Yes.  _They are standing by and are prepared to act._ "

"They’ve agreed to openly take action against the Sanctuary?"

" _Yes, Captain,_ " Tuvok said. " _The Minister of Justice has officially authorised Mr Noro, Mr Ebir and myself to take any action we deem necessary to apprehend the leaders of the Sanctuary. Additional forces are moving into place as well_."

"What made them change there mind?"

"The authorities were informed immediately by Mr Noro of the recent developments. I believe Seven’s success in obtaining the alleged agent, her disappearance, and the present condition of our crew members influenced their decision."

"I’m glad to hear that. It certainly took them long enough to come around. Tuvok, now that they are prepared to act I don’t want them to do so blindly. Do you understand my point?"

_"The authorities have heeded our warning and will not act prematurely."_

"Good. This has taken an ugly turn and time is running out. I want to see what the doctor has discovered before we make an assault to seize the Sanctuary and rescue Seven. I’m on my way to sickbay now. I’ll notify you as soon as we have something to report.

" _Yes, Captain. Tuvok out._ "

Turning to B’Elanna, Janeway stated, "You’re with me. I want us both to assist the Doctor in examining whatever Seven extracted from the Sanctuary."

"Yes, ma’am."

Janeway then hailed the bridge. "Janeway to the bridge."

_"Chakotay here. Go ahead, Captain."_

"Take Voyager into low orbit."

" _Yes, Captain._ "

"Harry, I want you to scan for Seven. Use whatever ship’s resources to boost the signal. Find her."

" _Aye, Captain_."

" _Has something gone wrong?_ " Chakotay asked.

Janeway closed her eyes briefly.

"Seven was discovered while recovering evidence. She was able to link with Tuvok briefly and transport the item to sickbay but Tuvok has lost contact with her. Any luck, Harry?"

" _No, ma’am. I’m not picking up her bio signs at all_."

"Harry, is there any chance she could have been beamed to another location or off planet without us being aware of it?"

" _Negative, Captain. I’ve already anticipated that as a possible course of action and have monitored for transporter activity. There’s been none_ ," the young ensign at ops replied smartly.

"Good work, Harry, continue scanning," she said.

" _Yes, Captain_."

"Chakotay, B’Elanna and I will be in sickbay."

" _Understood. Bridge out_."

The captain motioned towards B’Elanna who had stood in silence, listening to the exchanges of information over the comm system.

"Let’s go."

B’Elanna handed over engineering to Lt Carrey and then the two women entered the turbo lift. As the doors closed Janeway folded her arms around herself, suddenly feeling very cold. This had turned into a nightmare.  _‘She could be dead,’_ a small voice whispered inside of her.

Janeway moaned and bit her lip.

No. She refused to believe it. Surely she would sense it if she had lost the love of her life. Somewhere within that place Seven was waiting for her; depending on her to bring her home.

"Hold on Seven," the captain whispered inaudibly. "Just hold on."

 

*****

 

The Doctor cautiously put the brochure under the microscope. Adjusting the controls he examined the surface of the cover.

"Amazing," he murmured and punched in further commands. "Ingenious."

"What?" B’Elanna Torres, Voyager’s chief engineer said with obvious impatience. "Don’t just stand there and mutter. What is it?"

"It’s a cleverly engineered … well, I guess you could say injection device. It is very small, barely detectable actually, and certainly not visible to the human eye. That would explain how the Sanctuary managed to select and infect anyone they wanted to assimilate."

"Explain," Janeway demanded and leaned forward to look into the microscope.

"The cover is much thicker than the rest of the pages in this pamphlet," the Doctor explained enthusiastically. "The front holds a grid of microscopic tubes, all leading to very small needles, each about 0.05 millimetre in length and very sharp. They are great in number and only make the surface seem textured to the touch. Once the individual comes in contact with them the agent is injected completely into the skin, from there it is absorbed into the body. Nothing remains in the tubes. This prevents anyone else from accidentally becoming infected. The Sanctuary only gets the individual they are after."

The captain frowned.

"Did you get a sample of the agent or was the brochure empty?"

"We’re in luck," the Doctor said his voice serious. "It was unused. I have secured the substance and the computer is running a full analysis as we speak."

"Have you ever come across anything like it?" B’Elanna asked.

"Historically similar devices have been used in the past although I find the engineering of this injector quite unique," replied the Doctor. "Take a look at it yourself."

B’Elanna moved towards the microscope and examined the brochure.

"I see what you mean. Pretty devious if you ask me."

"I agree," replied Janeway, but I haven’t found a precedent for anything like this in any of the files I have downloaded on Dagarian history."

"Is it possible that this isn’t Dagarian technology at all? Are we dealing with someone or something else here?"

Janeway looked at B’Elanna.

"Maybe," Janeway said in a pensive voice. "The Dagarians are a gentle, hospitable people. Of course they have a criminal element and their share of problems. You’ve seen their technology B’Elanna. What’s your opinion? Is it beyond their ability to develop?"

"It’s not beyond their abilities but I think we need to do some further analysis. I’d like to break its components down to the molecular level; see if there are any indicators that this was produced or developed somewhere else than on Dagar."

The Doctor returned frowning with a data pad in his hands.

"Here are the initial readings from the analysis on the agent," the Doctor interrupted. "I seem to have been on to something. The analysis suggests that it is possible to construct an antidote but I’ll need more time study it."

"Time is the one thing we’re fresh out of, Doctor," Janeway said, tapping her fingers on the work console.

"I’m well aware of our situation, Captain, but I can’t do this any faster. The good news is that an antidote is attainable."

"If that’s true then there is a chance that the Sanctuary has some in their possession."

"I think that it is a strong possibility. Didn’t you tell me that the President mentioned that his daughter was languishing when she was initially removed from the sanctuary?"

"Yes, I did."

"And his daughter’s condition improved once she returned correct?"

Janeway recalled the conversation with the President.

This situation was not hopeless. There was a solution. She willed the muscles in her shoulders to relax, trying to forestall a threatening headache.

"Captain," B’Elanna said as she reached out and touched the other woman to get her attention. "Why don’t you let the Doctor and I pursue it from this end while you go kick some ass."

Of course it made sense to let them do their job.

"I’m headed back to the bridge," Janeway said, rounding the work console. "Keep me posted."

 

*****

 

The unforgiving light stung her eyes.

Seven lay on a cot in an otherwise unfurnished narrow little room, trying to fight here way back from unconsciousness.

The urges to give in to the effects of the drug in her system came and went.

Where was she? What had happen? How long had she been unconscious?

Slowly memories began to drift back.

She was on Dagar. On a mission, yes, that was correct. She was on a mission. Why was she sent on this mission? Why was it so hard to remember?

She remembered … Kathryn.

_‘You can do this, Seven, I know you can. I’m so proud of you. Be careful and return to me.’_

What was it Kathryn wanted her to do?

What was wrong with her memory?

The agent!

That was why she could not remember. That was what why she was here. She had to find the agent.

"I found the agent," she whispered to herself. Closing her eyes she began to recall the scene in Dajana’s office.

Yes, she had found what she had been looking for and in the process she had been discovered.

She realised that the Tuvok must have informed Janeway by now on what had occurred. Her only consolation was knowing that she had accomplished what she had set out to do. With the agent in their possession the Doctor should be able to find an antidote to reverse its effects.

She had no recollection of what transpired after Dajana and the others had discovered her.

Slowly she struggled to sit up after a few moments she succeeded.

Seven sat huddled with her arms around her knees, closing her eyes against the cruel light.

She tried focusing her thoughts of Kathryn, knowing that her beloved probably feared the worst by now but even that seemed difficult.

In her present state it was impossible to calculate how long she had been unconscious or how she had come to be in this white sterile room with its harsh lights. There was no sign of her captors. No indication that they had been in the room or were ever coming back.

She tried to listen. Perhaps she could hear something?

Silence.

The blonde sighed.

She knew Kathryn was resourceful and inventive when it came to rescue operations as well as problem solving. The charismatic captain never gave up and had on more than one occasion gone after perpetrators who had tried to capture Seven, including the Borg Queen herself.

Nausea and vertigo suddenly hit and Seven’s head rolled back. She fell to her right and ended up on the floor in a foetal position, softly whimpering when the desire to just surrender surged through her.

She fought it with everything she had. Her cortical implant registered the intrusion into her brain and launched the nano probes. Unnecessary systems shut down to allow power to her cortical implant, temporarily making her blind on her right eye and deaf on both ears.

The attack left her unable to think; unable to concentrate. Only the longing for perfection, that basic desire that had been ingrained in her as a member of the Collective, remained present.

It beckoned her, pulled her in and seduced her.

Knowing that the agent was responsible for this desire that overwhelmed her did not help. It was irrelevant. The desire was simply too strong. Nothing else mattered.

The nanoprobes continued to slowly do their job.

Each attack was harsher then the last.

There would be a time, not far in the distant future, where the nanoprobes would fail. When that happened it was likely that her cortical implant would fail completely and death would follow.

Time passed. The effects of the attack began to subside again.

Slowly she dragged herself to the nearest wall. After several attempts she struggled into a sitting position and rested her body against the wall.

Once again she closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

Apathy generally followed an attack. Where only moments earlier all she could desire was perfection, now the desire was replaced with an emptiness, a lack of caring.

Moments went by and strength began to seep back into her body and into her mind.

She was able to open her eyes once again but could barely see.

Her hearing returned gradually.

Now she attempted to stay alert.

She tried to use the love and the loyalty she felt for the people on Voyager as a way to focus her thoughts and found it soothing. In her mind she began to picture her beloved, her Kathryn and that too had a comforting effect.

In a moment of complete clarity she remembered communication device hidden within her bio suit. She tried to activate it over but to no avail. Now she pulled it out and regarded it closely with her ocular implant. Her hearing had returned but not her human eyesight.

Turning it over, she removed the faceplate. Inside, the delicate circuitry glimmered in the bright light. Searching her eidetic memory, the young woman let her assimilation tubules enter the communication device. Rewiring the circuitry and reprogramming the small computer chip she allowed herself a faint smile. There were no guaranties that this would work but at least she was doing something.

She put the faceplate back and listened for any sounds betraying that she might have company. When there was nothing but the humming of the ceiling lights she tapped the comm badge.

"Seven of Nine to Voyager."

The sound of static was not encouraging. She tried again.

"Seven of Nine to Voyager. Respond."

The static lessened but there still was no reply.

She tried over and over. Tapping the comm badge, she heard the familiar chirp when it tried to connect to Voyager’s comm system and then nothing.

The vertigo overwhelmed her again and she huddled with the comm badge clutched in her hand. She could picture Kathryn’s beloved face and it was as if the older woman was right there in the room with her, watching her with even blue-grey eyes.

"Seven of … Nine to Voyager. Come in … respond … do you acknowledge?" Seven murmured feverishly.

"Seven to Captain Janeway."

"Kathryn … "

The blonde let herself fall to the side. Pulling her knees up she tried to fight the nausea.

The attack on her brain was stronger than before and in some clear corner of her mind she realised that her systems were becoming depleted. The nano probes were fighting a losing battle against the agent.

"This … agent … would be an excellent method to fight the Borg," she murmured. "Had you known then, Kathryn, four years ago, that there was such a drug … would you have used it?"

She clutched the comm badge in her human hand.

"It is my hope that the item I transported to you was indeed the agent that you have successfully discovered an antidote. If this is so, then my mission was a success but I am afraid that I failed you Kathryn," she said her voice breaking. "I have irreparably damaged my systems. My cortical node has begun to fail. It is only a matter of time before I expire."

Seven took a deep breath and held it as another wave of nausea washed over her. She had no idea if Kathryn was receiving her transmission but she continued anyway.

"I never wanted it to end this way but no matter what happens you must know that it was worth the risk. You, Voyager and all its crew are my family, my collective. I … I miss you …"

The wary feelings of loss mixed with the urge to remain where she was. The longing to learn and serve the Sanctuary was strong.

Seven whispered. "I want to know, to finally recognise, what perfection is. Perhaps in death I will find it."

A sensation that was not pain but strong and forceful enough for her to double over, caused her body to convulse.

"Kathryn," she gushed. "I am so cold. The room is so bright yet I can not see. I wish you were here beside me to keep me warm. I wish…"

Tears began to flow from her human eye while she held the comm badge tight in her hand whispering her final message.

"Kathryn, can you hear me?"

Seven listened but there was no reply. She ignored the silence and continued.

"My only regret is that I leave you without telling you how much you have meant to me and how much I love you."

"Oh…" She was trembling now and knew that her cortical implant was malfunctioning in a way that nobody could have expected.

"Kathryn? Kathryn?" she moaned, her eyes glazed over, staring into the blinding light without seeing anything. "I love you. I …"

 

*****

 

Voyager’s captain stood on the bridge with tears welling up in her eyes.

Harry had summoned Janeway to the bridge when Seven’s hail came in. The compact woman had come out of her office and remained standing its centre, trying to respond to the increasingly distraught young woman. They had not dared transfer the communication into the ready room from fear of losing it again.

Not looking at anyone she listened to the heartbreaking words of the woman she loved. Harry had tried to clear the signal, to let Seven know they could hear her but to no avail. The attempt to lock on to her signal and beam her back was equally unsuccessful.

Harry had lowered his gaze to his work console, apparently not wanting to look at his captain as she listened to Seven’s voice.

They could all hear the moment the agent began to influence the young woman. Her voice became dreamy, her words slurred and the anxiety was obvious.

The captain folded her arms in front of her while listening. Tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

_"Kathryn I am so cold. The room is so bright yet I can not see. I wish you were here beside me to keep me warm. I wish …Kathryn, can you hear me? My only regret is that I leave you without telling you how much you have meant to me and how much I love you."_

Seven whispered through the comm system.

"Seven? Seven, please come in. I hear you, Seven. Please, hold on," Janeway pleaded, turning to Chakotay, unfolding her hands in a helpless gesture.

The dark haired next in command rose from his chair and walked up to his captain.

"Seven, do you read us?" he tried, his voice tinged with worry. "Let us know if you hear us."

" _Oh …_ " There was apparent pain in the alto voice.

Janeway flinched and put a hand over her mouth.

"Where is she? Where are they holding her?" she growled quietly. "Damn it, where is she?"

Harry looked at his console, wracking his brain to find a way to get through to Seven.

There was a brief silence and the former Borg’s trembling voice returned.

" _Kathryn? Kathryn?_ " she moaned. " _I love you. I…_ "

The fragile comm link broke. No matter how Harry tried, it was impossible to pick up on it again.

The silence on the bridge was ear deafening.

A quick inhale from Janeway made them all flinch.

"No," she hissed. "No, Seven, this is not it. This is  _not_  goodbye." Pivoting, she nailed Harry with her icy grey glance as she furiously wiped her cheeks. "Hail Tuvok. I want an update now. Trace the signal. If Seven could hail us, we can trace the signal."

Janeway walked towards her ready room while tapping her comm badge.

"Janeway to sickbay. B’Elanna, Doctor, report. We’re running out of time."

" _The antidote is almost ready, Captain,_ " the Doctor said. " _We were just about to hail you. We’re running the last simulation now but it is just a precaution. We will administer it to the affected crewmembers immediately_."

"Keep me updated on their condition. B’Elanna, get as much of the antidote as you can to Tuvok and then proceed to replicate more."

" _Yes, Captain_."

"I’ve reached Commander Tuvok," Harry reported from ops.

"Patch him through to my ready room. Let me know as soon as you have traced the signal, Harry. You have the bridge, Commander," she told Chakotay.

"Aye, Captain."

Janeway walked into her ready room and sat down at her desk, focusing on her computer screen. Tuvok’s bland face showed traces of worry, perhaps only detectable to her for knowing him so well.

"Report," she said in a low voice.

" _We have positioned our forces and secured the perimeter. No one will be able to pass through our security without being apprehended. Additionally, we have secured the airspace above the Sanctuary. Unauthorised transports will be halted using local technology_."

"That takes care of the areas above the ground, what about below? You’ve already mentioned the possibility that they have structures below the ground that are sensor can’t penetrate. Could they escape through tunnels?" Janeway asked.

_"It is highly likely that they will attempt such an escape but we have planned for the contingency as well_ ," her tactical chief replied. " _The Dagarian have established both an inner and outer perimeter. We believe that they will attempt to extract Seven this way. It is my belief that they are holding Seven in one of those rooms below the surface. If they discover that we are about to move in on the Sanctuary, they will no doubt want to prevent her from being discovered. Their only recourse will be to attempt an escape underground._."

"She hailed us, Tuvok," Voyager’s captain said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. "The agent has taken a terrible toll on her. Somehow she managed to boost her comm badge. Harry is trying to trace it as we speak. Tuvok … she’s dying ..."

Tuvok raised his eyebrows at the news.

" _Then we must hurry. It would be most useful if Mr Kim would be able to pinpoint her location,_ " he stated. " _Apparently the bunkers under the building are thought to be quite extensive."_

"Damn." Janeway rubbed her temple. "I’ll have Harry report to you as soon as he finds out."

" _Very good, Captain_."

"The Doctor tells me that the antidote is ready to be replicated. B’Elanna will transport the first hyposprays to you soon. Once you have them move in."

_"Understood,"_  Tuvok replied

"Find her, Tuvok," she found herself say, her voice almost betraying her. "Get into that compound and find her."

"I will locate Seven of Nine personally," Tuvok vowed.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Tuvok out."

Janeway looked at the Starfleet insignia on the computer screen. Seven’s feverish words came back to her.  _"This_ … agent …  _would be an excellent method to fight the Borg. Had you known then, Kathryn, four years ago, that there was such a drug … would you have used it?"_

She honestly did not know. She had hated the Borg for a long time, mostly for what they had done to Seven and countless millions of individuals throughout the galaxy.

Would she have launched a virus or an agent such as this against the Collective, against anyone?

Perhaps.

She squared her shoulders. Now was not the time for philosophical musings. They had a rescue operation to carry out.

 

*****

 

The Dagarian federal forces were positioned around Sarassa’s Sanctuary, close enough to be able to monitor the compound but at a secure distance to avoid detection.

Vehicles were blocking all exits and Tuvok was standing behind the one in closest proximity to the building with Ebir and Noro. A soft tingle and a shimmer of green alerted them to a transport taking place near them.

Voyager’s captain accompanied by her chief engineer and her chief medical officer rematerialised on the lawn just behind the largest of the vehicles.

Janeway spotted Tuvok and approached them.

Tuvok raised his eyebrows as the only sign of his disapproval. Janeway knew what he was thinking. She half agreed. She was too emotionally involved but that did not matter. She needed to be there when they found Seven.

Brief introductions were made and then the auburn haired woman spoke quickly.

"What’s our status, Tuvok?"

"We are ready to initiate action. I have already distributed medical tricorders and hyposprays. I assume you have brought the antidote with you."

"That is correct."

"Then we’ll begin its distribution to our forces immediately," replied Mr Ebir.

"Captain, may I introduce you to Mr Ebir? He is the on scene commander."

Janeway nodded to the tall man next to Tuvok.

"Mr Ebir, I appreciate the way you and your agents have co-operated with my crew."

"It is we who are indebted to you, Captain," Ebir answered politely. "We are prepared to initiate actions and begin our assault. All that remains is for you to give us the final go ahead as originally planned. Our authorities have already given their approval but instructed me to await yours."

"You’ve got it. As soon as your forces have the antidote you can commence operations."

"Thank you, Captain."

It took several minutes for B’Elanna and the Doctor to distribute the antidote to the Dagarians forces. The Dargarian medics listened intently to their instructions, loaded the hyposprays and returned to their positions around the perimeter.

The Doctor returned to Janeway and the men standing next to her, shortly followed by B’Elanna.

"Captain, the Dagarians have the antidote and have been instructed on its use and expected side effects," the EMH said.

"Good. B’Elanna, come with me. Doctor, you’re with Tuvok. Our prime objective is to locate Seven and give her the antidote. We’ll also scan members of the Sanctuary we encounter and administer the cure if they are affected."

The others nodded and Ebir signalled to his agents to commence operations.

 

*****

 

A total of forty special agents and twenty federal police officers and medical first responders had circled the Sanctuary.

Special agents began to move now in now between the tall trees and along the paths leading up to the house. They were all dressed in black and stealthily closed in on the guards patrolling the area and the ones standing just inside the doors.

Quickly and efficiently the guards were apprehended and securely removed from their posts. The federal police took them into custody and secured them in the large vehicles parked at the outer perimeter.

Janeway and B’Elanna entered through the main entrance. Looking around Janeway saw a naked hallway, only white screens and white drapes decorating the light wooden walls.

"Very suggestive," B’Elanna whispered. "Find a way to keep people’s mind off their surroundings by making it as serene as possible - then fill their bodies with drugs and their heads with thoughts like how you can’t survive or find happiness outside this damn Sanctuary. The bastards!"

Janeway glanced at her chief engineer. She knew that B’Elanna and Seven had not become friends until recently. The burning anger in the other woman’s eyes was proof that they were indeed much closer now.

"Don’t worry," she heard herself reassure the Klingon, "we’ll find her."

"I know."

"Tuvok’s theory suggests that they had moved her under ground since neither her Borg signature nor her bio readings show up on sensors. Let’s look for an elevator or turbo lift."

They began moving slowly along the south corridor with two of Ebir’s agents following covering their backs. Cautiously opening the doors they quickly scanned the rooms. Some rooms appeared to be conference rooms, others resembled classrooms.

Janeway scanned the fourth room to the right and froze.

"I have three life signs in here, all Dagarian," she said. Behind her B’Elanna pulled out her phaser. The Dagarian agents took their places next to the door and on Janeway’s signal they flung the door open.

They directed their flashlights on the three people in the room, blinding the women that quickly sat up in their beds.

"Don’t move," the agents cautioned. "Stay right where you are."

Janeway approached the woman closest to them and scanned her with the medical tricorder. The scan showed that there were high levels of the transmitter substance present in her system.

"Keep still," the captain ordered as she pulled out the hypo spray. She pressed it against the girl’s neck, not caring that the other woman flinched and tried to avoid it. There was a soft hiss of the spray entering the woman’s bloodstream and then Janeway moved to the next bed. She saw B’Elanna approach the third girl.

She let her flashlight flicker over the next woman. Janeway inhaled sharply. The young girl regarded her with open hostility and clenched fists but the captain recognised the dark hair and the narrow features immediately.

"Hello, Atahlia," she said softly. "It’s good to see you."

"How do you know my name and what is going on here?" the girl hissed. "Where’s  _Speaker_  Dajana?"

"I’m certain she is being taken care of as we speak," Janeway said, her voice calm as she pressed the hypo spray against Atahlia’s neck. This is an official search and rescue operation instigated by the Dagarian authorities and …"

"My father!" Atahlia exclaimed as the antidote began to surge through her veins. "He just won’t quit … he … he always …"

The Doctor had assured Janeway that the antidote’s effects were instantaneous, just as the agent that infected its victims. The cure did not only eliminate the effects of the original drug but also would serve as a vaccine for any future attempts to infect the individual again. As for the long-term effects on the brain, the Doctor was unsure of the outcome if the individual had been a Servant for several years.

The captain now watched as a transformation of unbelievable proportions took place before her eyes. The Doctor had described the reactions of the affected members among Voyager’s crew. The President’s daughter had been under the influence of the drug for a longer period of time. Perhaps that was why the outcome was so much stronger.

Atahlia shivered, she seemed to choke on her words as the antidote reached her brain and began to neutralise the transmitter substances that had ruled her way of thinking for several years. She fell forward in her bed, gasping for air.

"What … is going on?" she gasped. "What is happening … to me?"

Janeway tucked away the hypo spray and scanned Atahlia again. It registered the quick deterioration of the agent. The older woman carefully held the shivering girl by her shoulders, helping her to sit up.

"It’s all right, Atahlia," she said, not even flinching when the other woman dug her fingers into her arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Atahlia managed to say through cluttering teeth. "What was it you gave me? Poison?"

"On the contrary, we’re giving you your life back."

She controlled her impatience to find Seven and tried to calm the distraught girl who now slowly relaxed and then slumped back into the bed.

"That’s it, you’ll feel better soon." Janeway turned to the men behind her. "She needs medical attention. Transport her to the hospital and notify the President that we’ve found his daughter."

The agent closest to her looked surprised.

"The President’s daughter?" He grabbed his communication device and rattled orders into it.

"She’s not the only one that needs a doctor," B’Elanna stated from the other side of the room. She had rolled the woman in the bed closest to the window onto her side and was now monitoring her vital signs. "It appears that some of them get violently ill."

"How’s the third girl doing?" Janeway asked, turning around to look at the first young woman they had injected. To her relief she was sitting up in her bed, looking pale but not as affected as the other two. "How are you feeling?"

"I’m doing all right," the young woman said. "I … I don’t know what you just gave us but ... I’m not sure what to think yet but I …" She broke off and rubbed her forehead. "I think I want to go home."

"You’ll be able to go home soon," Janeway assured her, "just as soon as you have been cleared by medical professionals. In the meantime we need your help. We need to know where we can access the underground floors of this structure."

The girl shook her head.

"I’m sorry, ma’am. I don’t know. I mean I know they exist, but I don’t know where the elevator is. It is … has been … very hush-hush here. I haven’t been here long enough for that level of classified information."

Janeway bit back a frustrated retort.

"I … can tell you."

The sound of a weak and husky voice from behind her made her pivot. Atahlia had risen on her right elbow and was reaching for Voyager’s captain with a trembling hand. Janeway took it and knelt next to the bed.

"Where is it?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Take the north corridor. Two doors before you reach the  _Speaker’s_ office there is a small conference room. The panel operating the elevator is located just behind a painting … of an ocean … I don’t know the code …"

"We’ll figure it out, Atahlia," Janeway said and began to rise.

"Have you come for  _her_? She’s … down there …"

Janeway quickly sank down next to the bed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"The alien girl. The blonde with the cybernetic … oh …" Swallowing against obvious nausea Atahlia paled. "You and your companion are also aliens. I thought …"

"You were right. We’ve come for her. Do you know which floor they’ve taken her?"

"No, but I know there are small cells belonging to the underground infirmary on the third level."

"Thank you, Atahlia," Janeway said and turned around. "Get these women out of here. B’Elanna, you and I will team up with Tuvok and the Doctor in the north corridor and locate the elevator."

B’Elanna rose after making sure the girl she had attended to was all right.

"Let’s go, Captain."

 

*****

 

Seven slowly opened her eyes.

There had been a new, abrupt noise in the room.

Squinting towards the white lights she tried in vain to focus.

Excruciating pain surged through her from lying on the floor for so long. She was not sure what had alerted her senses. All of a sudden she knew she was not alone in the small room.

She tried to roll onto her back but only managed to turn her head. Dizziness came in waves and her neck hurt when she tried to glance around.

"Is anyone there?" Seven asked huskily, her voice hardly audible. "Reveal yourself."

"You are to blame for this."

The throaty, deep voice was cold and indifferent, seeming to float somewhere above her.

"Who … are you?" the blonde asked. "My eyes … My vision is … impaired …"

"I will find out who drafted you and hold them responsible," the hard voice said, not bothering to reply to Seven’s question. "It was an obvious mistake although I can see why they would think you’d make an asset to the Sanctuary."

Seven felt herself tremble without being able to stop as she managed to slowly roll over on her back, seeing the outlines of an individual hovering above her. The bright light was behind the stranger, casting shadows on their face and making it impossible to identify.

"I do not … understand," she managed.

"They are invading the Sanctuary and searching it as we speak," the stranger said. "It is all your doing!"

Something hard hit Seven in the ribs, making the ex-Borg gasp in shock and try to move away. She gazed up at the glowing outline of a head that seemed to float in mid air above her.

She raised an unsteady hand, trying to reach the person.

"Don’t move," the sonorous voice snapped. "I know all about your cybernetic implants, of your enhanced senses which probably also includes increased physical strength. I guess they are not much help to you now."

Seven began to speak but her lungs seemed to cave in and make her cough. It was as if someone had set her intestines ablaze.

"I … did what I had to do … to save … them all …" she managed before a new coughing attack sent her body into spasms. "So much pain …"

"It is the potion," the voice said as the person in the room with her moved out of sight. "The harder the body fights its effects - the stronger the pain. Now, get on your feet!"

Something cold, perhaps a weapon of some kind, poked her abdomen, making her flinch. Trembling Seven tried to move in an attempt to get to her feet. She made it up on her elbow and then fell back onto the floor, couching hard. This time a wheezing sound remained when the couching stopped.

She struggled to turn her head, trying to look at the individual next to her. All she could make out was a green tinted shadow. Only one thing was close enough for her to make out, The person was directing a disrupter rifle towards her.

"This is not necessary," the ex-Borg said, her voice weak. "I pose no threat to you ... I ... I want to know ... to finally learn about …"

"You fool," the woman snared, impatience entering her voice as she seemed to become more agitated. "Don’t you get it? It’s just the potion speaking. Now, get up!"

There was a sharp pain in her midsection again when the person poked her with the weapon once more. Seven tried again but to no avail. Slowly she managed to use her left arm to drag herself a few inches towards the door that was now open towards the corridor.

"I … I can not …" Knowing that she would not be able to move any further, no matter how much she wanted to leave room with the unmerciful lights. "I am too weak. I cannot join you in your escape … I require medical … attention …"

Another attack of pain and nausea had her gulping for air. Moaning she folded her arms around her waist as if to hold the pain at bay, feeling as if her cybernetic implants were freeing themselves from her body. She could not remember ever experiencing such pain.

"You will do as I say. You’re my ticket out of here. Get up. Get up I say!"

Darkness began to descend on Seven once again.

If only  _Speaker_  Dajana would come. She would inform this individual that there was no need for this hostility. Seven was ready to be a member of their community but it would be too late.

She would be dead soon.

 

*****

 

_Third Speaker_  Dajana stood surrounded by three Dagarian agents, her hands cuffed behind her back. Her narrow eyes glared at Janeway and B’Elanna in defiance.

"I don’t know who you are but you are trespassing," the  _Third Speaker_  hissed between narrow lips. "This intrusion is in violation of …"

"Ah, but you see, that’s where you’re wrong," Voyager’s captain said, dismissing the other woman. "Let me introduce myself. I’m Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. You’re responsible for the abduction of one of my crewmembers. This makes me a player in the game. This search and rescue operation is according to Dagarian law. I’m sure someone has read you your rights."

The imposing Dagarian woman glared at the auburn haired captain.

"I see," she spat. "You’re  _her_  captain. The very resourceful captain who prefers to jeopardise her crewmembers rather than allowing them to follow their hearts. I have abducted nobody. The Sanctuary consists of members who join on their own volition. So did your crewmember!"

"Wrong again," the captain said in a cold tone of voice. "She ‘joined’ to put an end to your illegal operation. I see you understand the correlation between her arrival to the Sanctuary and this search and rescue operation. I am afraid that you are right. We owe all of this to Seven."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about!"

"I understand that you speak from frustration," Janeway said in a dangerous low tone of voice, fighting the urge to throttle the other woman. She had read Tuvok’s report on Speaker Dajana and knew that she was ultimately responsible for everything that took place at this compound, including the administration of the agent. "You’re mistaken if you think that we don’t know just what you and your little bunch of criminals here are up to. Seven of Nine provided us with not only a sample of the agent you use to infect people but also the technology that allowed you to do it."

Dajana growled and launched at Voyager’s captain.

B’Elanna and Tuvok immediately raised their phasers.

"Don’t move," the Klingon hissed. "I’m just dying for an excuse to use this thing on you."

"You’re not good enough for her," Dajana stated, her voice hard.

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked slowly, not liking the expression on the other woman’s face.

"She’s unique; she could have reached the top within our community. She would have become one of our next great leaders if you had not been so selfish! To launch this unwarranted attack on peaceful Servants who only try to do good and spread the teachings …"

" _You_  - are seriously misguided," the captain said stepping up close to the other woman, revealing her rage. She could tell that this woman was very taken with Seven and she was not entirely sure that  _Speaker_ Dajana did not harbour more personal feelings regarding the young woman, than just as another member of the Sanctuary. "I know Seven is unique and I know that because she’s demonstrated her individuality over and over again, proving herself to be an invaluable member of my crew. There is nothing you can tell us about Seven that we don’t already know."

Not feeling in the least inclined to continue the conversation; Janeway in a deliberate dismissive way turned her back to Dajana and spoke to the agents in charge of her apprehension.

"Take her away. Be on your guard, she no doubt has contingency plans for a situation like this."

The captain turned to the senior agent next to Tuvok.

"Mr Ebir, we need to access the elevator that is located in that room over there." She pointed towards the door Atahlia had told them about.

_Speaker_  Dajana took in an audible breath.

"What?" demanded B’Elanna, pivoting and glaring at the  _Speaker_. "Is there something you’d like to share with us?"

_Speaker_  Dajana only looked angrily back at the Klingon.

"Hmm, didn’t think so. Get her out of here before I can no longer control the urge to tear her limb from limb and cut her tongue out."

"B’Elanna!" the Doctor responded.

"Patience, B’Elanna." Janeway said in a cool voice as she watched out of the corner of her eyes the  _Speaker’s_  response to B’Elanna threat. "There will be time for that later. For the moment I prefer to leave Speaker Dajana’s tongue intact. She may require it. Then again, if we don’t find Seven soon we’ll use your … methods."

B’Elanna gave a low growl in the  _Third Speaker’s_  direction as the agents pulled the Speaker towards the room in question.

The fear on the  _speaker’s_  face was clear. It finally had dawned on her that she was indeed in the hands of these aliens.

The Voyager crew members followed the little entourage to the next room.

Reaching for her backpack B’Elanna pulled out a tricorder. She scanned the door to the small conference room.

"There’s the painting," Janeway observed and walked up to it. She pulled at the frame but it was firmly attached to the wall. "Scan it."

B’Elanna complied and the tricorder immediately gave a muted beep.

"It’s made up of some sort of liquid matrix. It is camouflaging a door," she reported. "I think you’re supposed to press the painting in different areas. Very ingenious."

Janeway sighed.

"Is there a way to override it?"

"You can’t!" replied the  _speaker_.

"Want to bet? Of course I can," the engineer smirked. "Who ever designed this had not counted on the fact that something as simples as -  _fingerprints_ , can reveal what they are so eager to hide."

B’Elanna quickly tapped some codes into her tricorder and then fastened it to her belt. She raised her hand to the painting.

"They have calibrated the access points so that one hand could reach all of them," B’Elanna continued. "Watch."

The Klingon stretched her fingers to match the pattern in the picture in the low left corner. She pressed firmly to activate the controls. There was a hissing sound and then the picture moved up with the segment of the wall, revealing a glass door to a large elevator.

"Good job," Janeway said and scanned the door. "Let’s move in. According to Atahlia, there are cells on the third level. I suggest that we start there."

_The speaker_  moaned.

"You have no idea what you’re doing."

"Do you want us to take her below?" the agent asked, holding the speaker quite tightly in his grasp.

"No," Janeway replied, "but keep her close by in case we need to question her."

"Yes, ma’am."

Just then Agent Ebir joined them."

"What’s our current status?" Janeway asked.

"So far we have apprehended six of the leaders that were not infected by the drug. My latest information is that we also have inoculated twenty-six Servants of Sarassa’s and taken them to area hospitals. Some reacted quite strongly to the antidote."

"We know," Janeway said.

"As soon as you get to your destination send the elevator back to this floor. I have several teams of agents on their way here now. We’ll sweep the other floors below this complex. I hope you find your crewmate soon," Agent Ebir said as the members of Voyager stepped into the elevator.

"So do I," Janeway replied, her phaser ready. "Okay, people, let’s do this."

Tuvok punched in commands on the elevator panel and it began descending. Janeway kept her gaze at the door, not about to let anyone surprise them as the elevator stopped.

B’Elanna and Tuvok covered Janeway as they opened the door and peeked out into the corridor.

"Coast is clear," B’Elanna said and slipped out. The others followed suit and they started down the corridor, scanning each door they passed and then opening it to make sure it was empty.

"This place seems abandoned," B’Elanna remarked.

"Shh, I hear voices," the Doctor said. "I think it’s around that bend."

They moved carefully along the wall, Tuvok taking the lead. He stuck his head out and scanned the corridor.

"Two life signs," he reported. "One Dagarian and one with a Borg signature."

Janeway’s heart leaped.

"That can only be Seven. What’s her status, Tuvok?" she asked in a low voice, walking up next to him.

"The signals are erratic down here. Her bio signature show signs of severe depletion."

The Doctor examined his readings from the medical tricorder.

"Captain, we have to get closer. She doesn’t have long."

"What about the Dagarian? A guard?"

Before Tuvok had time to reply there was a muted sound of a voice.

Janeway acted without concern for her own safety. She lunged around the corner with her phaser drawn. A door was open about ten yards down the corridor. Motioning to her team, Janeway moved quickly towards it. She halted just next to the doorframe. A quick glance over her shoulder made sure that the others were in place. Aiming their phasers they entered the room.

There was an elderly woman bending over a familiar form lying on the floor. She held Seven’s head in her lap, stroking her hair.

"Get away from her!" Janeway growled and motioning at the woman with her phaser, knowing it was set on heavy stun.

The woman looked up, looking completely surprised at their presence and then scrambled away from Seven.

"Help her!" she said urgently. "She’s dying!"

Janeway rushed to the blonde’s side and cautiously rolled her over.

"Seven? Oh, God, what have they done to you?"

The young woman opened her eyes to narrow slits but did not seem to recognise her captain. The Doctor knelt next to Janeway, scanning Seven with a frown appearing on his forehead.

"She is more than depleted," he stated. "Her cortical implant is malfunctioning. There are no active nano probes left and …"

He hesitated.

"Go on," Janeway urged him, knowing that his news were bad.

"Her human organs are shutting down. She is blind on her human eye, her hearing is severely impaired and several of her organs like her kidneys and liver are in jeopardy. She’s dying. I have to get her to sickbay immediately."

"Shouldn’t we give her the antidote?"

"I have to confess that I’m not certain. The reactions from the some of the individuals that have received the antidote have been quite violent as you have seen. I’m not sure that Seven’s body can handle that. On the other hand, the chance is great that she will not be able to fight the effect of the drug to last her on her way back to Voyager."

Janeway looked down at the young woman that held her heart. She was more frightened than she had ever been in her life. Frightened of making the wrong decision and terrified of losing Seven.

"Your recommendation, Doctor?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

Another quick scan.

"We don’t have a choice. We have to give her the antidote and then move her up to the surface and transport her. Time is of the essence."

The captain inhaled sharply.

"Do it."

The Doctor pressed the hypo spray against Seven’s neck and injected the antidote into her jugular vein. Three or four everlasting seconds later, the ex-Borg began to shiver.

"Kathryn …" she gushed in a whisper as the antidote surged through her system, aiding the few active nano probes still defending her body.

"I’m here, Seven," the captain assured her. "We’ll take you back to Voyager. You’ll be fine."

She blinked tears of fright away and assisted Tuvok and the Doctor in lifting the young woman up. Tuvok who possessed the greatest physical strength among them began to carry Seven towards the elevator accompanied by the Doctor.

"What about her?" B’Elanna asked, motioning with her chin towards the older woman on the floor. "I scanned her. She’s affected by the agent."

"We’ll give her the antidote when we get up where she can get medical assistance. Let’s get out of here," Janeway said. She was not about to let anything slow her down. She wanted desperately to join Seven in sickbay immediately.

B’Elanna nodded and turned to the older woman who was huddling on the floor. She had long, silvery hair and was dressed in a ruby red dress.

"Here, let me help you. You’ll be okay. They won’t be able to hurt you anymore."

The woman smiled gratefully and accepted the proffered hand. They all hurried after Tuvok and the Doctor. When they came around the curve in the corridor they saw the two men carry Seven inside the elevator at the far end.

"Send the elevator down for us when you’ve reached the surface," Janeway called out.

They nodded and the door closed behind them.

Janeway regarded the older woman closely.

"I know this is confusing for you," she said. "We will take you to your own people upstairs and you will be all right."

"You mean you will take me to the  _Third Speaker_?" the woman asked hopefully. "There has been so much noise and shouting. I heard your friend cry out so I left my hospital bed to help her. I found her on the floor."

"She is very ill. Thank you for trying to help her," the captain said.

"Oh, that is what we’re taught here at the Sanctuary, to help anyone in need," the woman beamed. "I just hope she will regain her health."

The elevator arrived and saved Janeway from having to reply.

The elevator ascended towards the small conference room that now had turned into a route of evacuation for every apprehended or saved member of the Sanctuary coming from the bunker.

As they moved out of the elevator, B’Elanna approached one of the medics and handed the Dagarian woman over to them with instructions to inoculate her.

Agent Ebir and Tuvok approached Janeway.

"The Doctor and Seven were relayed back to Voyager," Tuvok said.

"I’ll join them," Janeway replied. She turned to Ebir. "We found the old woman on the third level. She’s affected by the drug. According to her statement, she was being held in a room close to Seven’s. Lt Torres is informing the medics about her right now."

"We’ll take over from here," the Dagarian agent said. "You’ve given us enough of your time, Captain. We understand that you need to join Seven of Nine. Our prayers are with her."

"Thank you," Janeway said. She turned to Tuvok. "I want you and B’Elanna to remain behind and assist with the operation. Keep me posted."

"Certainly, Captain."

The auburn haired woman stepped aside and tapped her comm badge.

"Janeway to Voyager. One to beam directly to sickbay."

The green shimmer engulfed her but she could still hear B’Elanna’s voice before she dematerialised.

" _Kah’Plah_ , Captain. Seven will pull through."

Janeway saw Seven’s face, colourless, before her.

"Don’t leave me, Seven," she murmured as she re-materialised in sickbay. "Don’t die." 


	4. Chapter 4

The hospital administrator had watched as the entourage had made its way through the crowd of people that had lined up outside the hospital. Two security men had pushed opened the front door. She immediately recognised the man walking in the front of the group with his arm around a slightly built woman.

"Mr President," she said quickly. "I am Dr. Sari, chief administrator of this hospital. Welcome."

"Thank you doctor, my wife and I are here to see our daughter."

"Of course. She is on the third floor, if you’ll follow me."

The group proceeded to a lift and soon arrived on the third floor.

"I’m sorry that we couldn’t provide a more fitting room for your daughter, Mr President, but we had little time to prepare …"

President Romir nodded.

"I understand," he said. "May we see her?"

"This way", the administrator said as she led the way down a long pristine corridor.

Romir and his wife walked down the corridor, security and several of his personal staff following behind them.

There were medical staff and security officers located throughout the area.

Two security personnel stood watch at the third door on the left. No one went in or out without the two security personnel stopping and checking identification. Stopping outside the doorway the administrator stated, "This is your daughter’s room."

The President paused and gazed down at the woman beside him.

"Are you ready my dear?" he asked softly.

Earlier, on their trip to the hospital, the two had spoken about this moment. His wife was torn with emotions that mirrored his own and guilt.

"It’s been so long. I can’t help but think that we’ve let her down. That she had to endure that place for so long … away from us … from her family."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That she’ll hate us, hold us responsible."

"She won’t."

"You don’t know that!" The President’s wife exclaimed. "She was brainwashed, drugged into compliance. What’s our excuse? We failed her. We sent her back …"

"To save her life. She’ll understand."

"Will she? How? Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t blame yourself for this? I know I hold myself in contempt." His wife raised her hand and quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "The Atahlia we knew was an open-minded, fun loving young woman whose laughter made everyone else smile. What will we find when we’re finally reunited? What have they done to her?"

Romir sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We just have to try and take it one step at a time."

The remaining trip to the hospital had been in silence.

Now they stood in front of their daughter’s door.

His wife looked up into his eyes and held his gaze for a moment.

"Come on; our daughter needs us," his wife replied.

He smiled and nodded, opened the door and watched his wife go in. Following her he inhaled sharply at the sight of the young woman in the bed. He had received continuous information, including pictures, about Atahlia during her absence yet nothing had prepared him to see his only child like this. She was pale and receiving intravenous medication in her left arm. His beautiful daughter looked small and helpless in the hospital bed.

"What did they do to my child?" his wife managed as she stood in shock at her daughter’s gaunt appearance.

The sound of her voice made the girl stir in her bed and slowly open her eyes. She blinked and turned her head towards them. Her eyes widened at the sight of her parents standing by her bed.

Romir choked as he watched Atahlia struggle to get up on her elbow. Taking two rapid steps forward he pulled her into his strong arms.

"Oh, darling," he whispered. "It feels so good to finally hold you, child."

Atahlia trembled in his arms.

"Father?"

"Yes, I’m here. Your mother is here. We came as soon as we heard that you’d been rescued." He let go of her a little so she could see her mother. "Look, there she is."

His wife remained frozen where she stood, tears welling down her cheeks. She stared at her daughter while holding her breath.

Atahlia clung to her father. The President knew that this would be a moment that he would never forget. This was his child, his daughter, not the zombie that he had kidnapped back and been forced to return a couple of years ago.

Atahlia let go of his neck with one arm. Turning in his embrace she reached out for the older woman.

"Mother?" she croaked. "Mama?"

With a muted cry, the President’s wife threw herself down onto the bed, pulling her daughter into her arms.

"Atahlia," she cried. "Oh, my baby, my sweet darling, I’ve missed you so much. Can you ever forgive me … us?"

Romir felt his own eyes sting of unshed tears as he cradled the two most important people in his life. He vowed silently that he would sooner sacrifice himself than allow harm to come to any of them ever again.

Atahlia stirred in their embrace, meeting her mother’s eyes.

"Forgive you for what?" she asked.

"For letting you down … for not being able to protect you …" her mother sobbed.

The young girl shivered.

"It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I let you down," she said, her voice husky. "I … I betrayed you both. I let myself be a pawn and put us all in danger,"

The President held hi daughter closely.

"Darling, this was not your fault. These people used you. If anyone failed it was me. You were targeted because of me and my position, not because of something you did. Please, don’t blame yourself. We have you back now. They can’t harm you any more."

"But you’re wrong, Father," Atahlia cried.

"How darling?" Her mother asked in a soothing voice as she gently stroked her daughter’s hair.

"They know everything there is to know about our family."

"They can’t possibly know everything." Romir stated.

Atahlia flung her arms around her father.

"But they do and it’s because of me," she wept. "Oh, father, they know everything because I told them."

 

*****

 

Janeway wondered how many times she had leaned over a biobed like this, anxiously gazing down on Seven’s narrow features.

How often had she, fully aware of the risks, sent this young woman into harms way?

How many times had Seven been hurt?

"Too many times," whispered the Captain to herself.

"What have I done to you, my darling? We’ve always managed to tempt fate in the past and get away with it. Have we tempted it one to many times?"

Janeway raised a hand and carefully stroked back an errant blonde tress of hair from Seven’s forehead.

"Please, darling, you have to be all right. I … I need you. I need you beside me. Don’t leave me," Janeway pleaded softly to Seven the as the monitors and equipment that were keeping ex-Borg alive beeped faintly in the darkened sickbay. "I’ve always told myself that I could do this job alone; that I didn’t need anyone but I was lying to myself. I can’t do this on my own, not without you."

Just then the doctor walked in and began to review the readouts.

"What is her prognosis, Doctor?" Janeway asked her voice husky, her eyes full of tears that she refused to shed.

He doctor approached the biobed and stood next to the Captain.

"It’s too early to tell. In Seven’s case the antidote was almost as dangerous to her systems as the original toxin," the EMH explained.

"Her cortical implant fought the effects of it to the degree that it shut down her organs one by one. When we found her she was blind, almost deaf and some of her internal organs such as the liver, kidneys and pancreas were barely functioning."

"What happened when we administered the antidote?"

"Let’s say it wasn’t what I had expected."

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked, afraid of the answer.

"There were no negative outcomes when we administered the antidote to the Voyager crewmembers. The efficacy of the antidote was dramatic. It reversed the effects of the toxin quite well with little or no side effects but when it was administered to the personnel planet side it was disconcerting. Although the antidote reversed the effects of the toxin, the side effects were numerous, some life threatening."

"I’m aware of that; I saw it happen. Was it because of differences in their physiology?"

"No, it appears that it had to do with a prolonged exposure to the toxin. The longer an individual was exposed, the greater the severities of the side effects. As you know all of the so called Servants have been hospitalised. All are stable, but some continue to remain listed in serious condition."

"Seven wasn’t exposed to it that long. Why is her action different then the other crew members?"

The look on the Doctors face was solemn.

"Seven’s reaction mirrored what we witnessed in Servants that had been under the influence of the toxin for an extended period of time. I have two possible explanations why she reacted this way. One reason is when Seven’s cortical implant could no longer regulate her body the toxin levels soared."

"Are you telling me they injected more of that stuff into her?" the captain asked, her voice deep with anger.

"No, I think this was a natural phenomenon. Seven’s system suppressed the toxin over and over. As a result, the levels increased to counter act her defences. When those defences fell there was a rebound effect. The results were devastating."

"My god!"

Janeway rested her palms on Seven’s bare upper arm, as if trying to transfer energy to fight into the young woman.

"Captain, there’s more," the EMH cautioned. "Seven’s cybernetic implants fought the toxin but in the end were consumed by it. Her condition was already unstable when we found her. When we injected her with the antidote, her cortical implant launched the last of her nano probes in a final futile attack, perceiving it as another threat. She went into cardiac arrest as we rematerialised in sickbay."

"Oh no, Seven …" Janeway’s own heart seemed to stop beating for a moment.

"We were able resuscitate her and immediately connect her to life support. Right now, her condition is stable but guarded. She’s not out of danger yet. Captain, I … I don’t know how to tell you this, but her chances of survival are not good," the Doctor said, his voice desolate.

"Are the nano probes still fighting the antidote?" the captain asked.

"No, it didn’t take her system long to accept the impact of the cure. As soon as they stopped attacking it, it began to neutralise the foreign transmitter substance in her brain."

"Then it’s only a matter of time then before she begins to regain her strength. Is that why she hasn’t gained consciousness?"

"No, I am keeping her sedated. Captain, if Seven were to regain consciousness at the moment she would be in considerable pain. I have injected her with replicated nano probes that will keep her sustained until she can regenerate, which she will need to do as soon as possible if I can get her cortical implant to begin her healing process."

"When will she be able to regenerate?"

"I don’t know but it needs to be soon. I’m considering hooking her up to one of her mobile regeneration units here in sickbay until I can clear her system of toxin. Once she is stable and I can revive her I will beam her to cargo bay two. She’ll need to regenerate for several days in her unit. Captain, until that time I will not be able to determine if her systems are permanently damaged."

Janeway lifted her gaze to his.

"I want to be here when you awake her," she said.

"Of course," the Doctor replied.

The auburn haired woman leaned over the still form on the biobed. Softly pressing her lips against Seven’s pale forehead, she lingered there. Seven was naked under the life support system that enclosed the centre of the biobed. Janeway was grateful that the Doctor had removed the robe they had provided her with at the Sanctuary. It was of course not logical but she felt the less around Seven that reminded her of the Sanctuary, the better.

"Rest, darling," the captain murmured. "You helped save so many people. You have to heal and get better. You’re strong. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right here when you wake up" She paused. "I love you, Seven. My Annika."

To her amazement the blonde moved and opened her eyes to narrow slits.

"Seven? Doctor, I thought you sedated her? Seven, are you in pain?" Janeway asked. "Doctor, do something!"

"The nano probes are probably fighting anything her immune system doesn’t recognise. They are neutralising the sedative," the Doctor stated as he scanned the young woman on the biobed.

"Kathryn?" Seven murmured, her voice husky and barely audible.

"I’m here, Seven." Janeway framed her lover’s pale face. "Just relax. You’ll be fine once you have regenerated. I’ll be right there when you wake up, I promise."

"Do not let that person … get away," Seven murmured. "You have to … stop them … they are evil …"

"You mean  _Speaker_  Dajana? She’s been apprehended," the captain assured her.

"No. Not her. The other one … they are all evil. There never was …" Seven tried again, feverishly, "… any such thing … as perfection …"

Janeway did not understand.

"Don’t speak, Seven. Please, conserve your strength," she begged but then Seven’s head lulled to her left and the technology monitoring her vital signs began to beep.

"I have sedated her again, Captain," the Doctor said after pressing a hypo spray against the ex-Borg’s neck. He punched in new commands at his workstation. "She’s on a ventilator and all her organs are run by the computer. She’s out of immediate danger for now."

Janeway bit her lower lip hard, feeling Seven’s anguish as if it had been her own. Softly stroking Seven’s hair back, the older woman stood up and squared her shoulders.

"I will be in my ready room," she informed the Doctor. "Hail me if there is any change Do I make myself clear?  _Anything_."

"Yes, Captain."

Stroking Seven’s hair one last time, Janeway pivoted and hurried out of sickbay. She was relieved to see the corridor empty.

She did not want anyone to witness her tears.

 

*****

 

President Romir sat on a chair next to his daughter’s bed. His wife had fallen asleep in an armchair by the window, exhausted from the emotional outburst earlier.

Dagar’s elected leader had tried to convince his daughter that she was not responsible for what had occurred and that what ever it was that she was so adamant to tell him and his wife, could wait until she was stronger.

Atahlia had refused to listen to him. His fragile but ever stubborn daughter had insisted on giving him a report concerning the Sanctuary right then and there without regard for her own condition.

Romir had had to give in to her, summoning one of his agents to record her statement.

He now inserted an ear piece into his left ear and listened to a copy of Atahlia’s testimony. Her voice was husky and sometimes betrayed her condition but her intellect seemed unchanged. She appeared to be the same brave, strong girl as before the Sanctuary.

" _I remember everything,"_  his heard his daughter say _. "I remember one day feeling happy and content being your daughter and the next day … wanting nothing else but to belong to Sarassa’s Sanctuary. Nothing you could have said or done would have changed anything. I was their Servant, body and soul."_

A muted sob from his wife interrupted the young voice.

"Their training was hard. Some of it went against everything I’ve believed to be right up till then. Now it all made sense in the strangest way. They spoke to me about courage, taking a stand, making a difference … You know, Father, all the things that always meant so much to me. They pinpointed my fear of always remaining in your shadow, of losing myself and not being able to find my own path in life. I bought into it. I thought I had found my niche, my corner in this world where I could do great work. When they wanted me to disclose everything I knew about our family, our property and about your work, I did. I thought it was part of a plan bigger than I, that I had yet to comprehend but trusted completely."

_"What did you tell them, exactly?"_ Romir’s agent asked.

_"Everything I knew. I still can’t quite believe that I was under the influence of some drug but it tore down any protection, any wall I might have had against breaking the confidence of my family. They know everything about us that I know, Father. Everything from family secrets to the security codes to enter the Residence."_

Romir could hear Atahlia begin to sob and knew this was when he had moved in closer and wrapped her up in his arms.

_"And … and when you came for me …"_  she managed between her tears,  _"I didn’t know what was happening to me. I don’t remember much about it, just that I was very cold and only wanted to return."_

_"We had to send you back,"_ his wife said _. "You almost died and we didn’t know how to save you. I’m so sorry, Atahlia. We had no idea, no way of knowing that a drug was being used. Every test our doctors ran came back negative., We suspected brainwashing but we had no proof."_

_"Anything else you can tell us about the leaders you’ve encountered?"_ the special agent asked.

There were a rustling of sheets and rapid breathing coming from the young girl.

_"She’s … she’s a demon!"_ Atahlia exclaimed and Romir remembered just how frightened his daughter had looked as the words forced their way over her lips _. "Promise me that I don’t have to meet her ever again. You have to keep her away from me!_

_"Who are you talking about, darling? Third Speaker Dajana?"_ Romir heard himself ask. He clenched his fists as he listened for the words that brought out such an overwhelming hatred in him.

_"No, no! Sarassa! Sarassa!"_

Atahlia had almost gone into shock from utter fear. They had had to ring for the medical staff that had to sedate the fragile girl. The doctor immediately forbade any further questioning until his daughter was stronger.

President Romir rose from the chair and quietly walked out into the hospital corridor.

He wanted to stay by his daughter’s side but knew that he had duties to attend to.

He had already addressed the planet during a press conference and explained what had occurred. Then the Minister of Justice had taken over and reviewed the events that had led to the raid and rescue mission and had discussed the ongoing investigation.

It was the ongoing investigation that now weighed heavily on his mind.

Pulling out his communication device he hailed Agent Ebir and proceeded to brief him on his daughter’s statement.

"Any news?" he then inquired.

" _We’ve been busy interrogating the leadership and going through this place room by room but so far we still don’t have a clue who or what Sarassa is Mr President . Your daughter’s statement has provided us with some clues_."

"You mean the fact that she refers to Sarassa as a woman."

" _Yes, and that she is obviously someone to be feared_."

Romir rubbed his forehead. He had been up for forty-eight hours straight.

"Meet me at the hospital. Let’s review everything we’ve got so far and contact Voyager. There must be something that we’re missing."

*****

 

For the hospital staff it had been an uneventful day until government teams arrived on the scene and quickly set up security perimeters around the hospital.

A hasty briefing on what had occurred and what they could expect was given to the staff just as the first ambulances were arriving at the emergency entrance.

The first of the casualties had arrived moments after that. Most of the patients were disoriented and suffering from withdrawal symptoms. Others required intensive care as their bodies went into convulsions as the toxin from was purged from their bodies

Eighty-two members affected by the toxin had been brought to the hospital that housed the President’s daughter. Within two hours every bed within the facility was occupied.

Outside the hospital the streets had filled with people as news about the raid and the rescue had reached the public.

News reporters swarmed the facility and others like it where the victims had been taken.

A press conference had been hastily called. President Romir addressed the citizens of the planet and briefly described the events that had led to the raid and the subsequent recovery of the victims.

Entire families arrived and impatiently waited trying to find out news about if their loved ones were among those rescued. A reception area was established for them away from prying eyes. Hours passed as officials briefed them on what had taken place and began the painstaking process of locating missing family members. For some there were joyful reunions but for others, their loved one remained missing.

Agent Noro was one of the first agents to arrive at the hospital. He had quickly coordinated activities with several agencies after realising that all of the ex-Servants were going to need medical examinations to clear them and some were going to need several days if not weeks of hospitalisation.

They had not alerted the hospitals sooner because they did not want to tip anyone off about the raid and the rescue. When they realised that the antidote was having terrible side effects on some of the victims they had called for more back up and had alerted hospitals within the city to expect casualties. Fortunately, none of the ex-Servants had died. After several hours all, even the most serious cases, had stabilised.

Security at the hospital was tight. No one was getting in or out without being cleared.

Agents and police were posted on every floor.

There had been a big debate on whether it was prudent to let family members see loved ones before they were interviewed. President Romir had ended that debate with a compromise. The closest kin would be able to link up with their loved one once it was validated that they were indeed who they said they were and the number would be limited to no more than two. He understood the agents concern that a Servant not caught in the dragnet might attempt to reintroduce the toxin into one of the victims.

After doctors gave the approval, he and several of his colleagues began the process of interviewing the ex-Servants. Whether any of them would be charged remained to be seen.

The Dagarian special agent was tired. He had worked around the clock ever since Voyager had contacted the President several days ago. Only taking short naps in his chair at the office, he had pushed himself hard, driven by the desire to bring this entire episode to an end. He had interviewed a number of the newest recruits who had not been so adversely affected by the antidote but had come up empty handed. They were too new to the organisation and had very limited knowledge. What he needed was to interview someone like the President’s daughter who had been in the organisation for several years. Unfortunately it was that population group that had suffered the severest reactions to the antidote.

Walking down the corridor he spotted one of his colleagues at the nurse’s station.

"Noro, you look terrible," she greeted him as he approached. "Don’t you believe in sleep?"

"I’ll get some soon enough. What’s the situation up here?"

"Not bad, none of the victims have died but several remain on the critical list."

"Have you had an opportunity to interview any of them?"

"Not this bunch. These are the most serious cases on this floor. However, one of the patients is making a great deal of progress. He gained consciousness about an hour ago. His parents are in there with him. The doctors are monitoring him pretty closely. I haven’t got the go ahead to interview him yet. He’s still pretty fragile."

"Where’s his room?"

"Fourth one on the left. The kid’s name is Zerimo."

"Think it would be all right if I just stuck my head in and checked on him?"

"Let’s ask the doctor but I see no harm."

After consulting with the doctor the agents got the go ahead but were cautioned not to question the patient at length because of the young man’s condition.

Noro and the other agent walked sown the corridor together and entered the patients room.

The room was small. Several monitors and devices were attached to the young man who rested very quietly in a bed. On either side of the bed were a man and a woman. Noro assumed that these two individuals were the young man’s parents. The mother sat in a chair next to the bed and was in tears, stroking the boy’s legs on top of the blankets over and over. His father was standing on the other side of the bed as if he were in guard, protecting his son from any further harm.

"Are you a doctor?" the father asked.

"No sir, I’m Agent Noro. I believe you have already met Agent Farah?"

"Yes, of course. Come in. The boy’s asleep. It’s been a terrible ordeal."

"Yes, sir. I know."

Just then the young man opened his eyes and turned towards the agents.

"You … you’re agents?"

"Yes, Zerimo, I was one of the agents present at the Sanctuary when it was raided."

"Oh, Mr Noro," the mother said, rising from her chair. "I can’t thank you enough for getting Zerimo out of there. He has been gone for more than three years and we … "

Her voice betrayed him and tears ran down her round cheeks. Reaching out for the tall agent, she pulled him into an embrace which he reciprocated. Noro was not married and had no children of his own, but the mother’s apparent relief and gratitude was something he knew he would never forget.

"No need for thanks, ma’am, I was just doing my job," he offered, smiling down towards the family, helping the woman to the chair again.

"Agent Noro … sir … I need to … I must know …" the young man in the bed said in a weak tone of voice.

"What, Zerimo?"

"Have you …" he managed, sounding out of breath. "Have you apprehended her?"

Noro frowned.

"Who are you talking about, Zerimo?" he asked cautiously.

"Her! Sarassa. You have to make sure you get her … she …" The young man swallowed hard. "She is … she’s the devil. Don’t let her escape or she will come for us again. Please …" Zerimo begged, his voice cracking.

Noro stepped closer to the bed.

"Zerimo, I promise, no harm will come to you here. We have security everywhere," the agent reassured the young man. "I need to ask you something. This is very important. Can you describe Sarassa to me?"

"She’s old and not very tall. Long, white hair. She has black eyes … cold, black eyes …" Now Zerimo trembled visibly and began to hyperventilate. "Do you have her?" he managed.

"No, but we will."

"Get her. If you don’t, none of us … none of us are safe. Don’t you see? You must find Sarassa!

"I think my son needs to rest now," his father said, stroking the hair from the young man’s forehead. "He’s been through enough. Who ever this Sarassa is - find her. Arrest her. "

Noro looked at the young man and saw that the mere though of the Sanctuary’s leader had him trembling and sweating profusely.

"We will. I promise. Take good care of him," the agent said. "He’s been a great help."

He nodded towards the parents and left the room with Farah.

"I want to increase security immediately, especially on this floor and any other floor where the victims who were part of the sanctuary the longest are on."

"You’re worried that she’ll come after them?"

"This is the population that is the greatest threat to this so called Sarassa individual. They know who she is. They can describe her. They know how she operates and they fear her. Don’t underestimate this villain. You saw how scared that boy was. So was the President’s daughter. This woman, who ever she is, is dangerous."

"I’ll get right on it."

Noro then activated his communication device and hailed Ebir.

He briefed his colleague of Zerimo’s statement which collaborated Atahlia’s similar reaction.

"So we have to keep looking for an old lady," Noro sighed.

" _Wait a minute_ ," Ebir said. " _There is something … Damn! Janeway and her crew found an old woman together with Seven of Nine in the bunker. Still, that’s not right. This person was affected by the agent_."

Noro rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did she look like?"

" _I don’t know; I never saw her_ ," Ebir confessed. " _Torres handed her over to the medics immediately. Wait, here she is_."

Noro heard Ebir confer with someone in the background and then a female voice was heard.

" _Lt Torres here. The woman we came across was old, had long white hair, dark eyes and a ruby red dress and some jewellery. She tested positive for the agent_."

"A red dress and jewellery?" Noro asked. "That doesn’t sound like a Servant. And old? I think Sarassa slipped through our hands! My god, she here at one of the hospitals!"

" _Sarassa!_ " Torres exclaimed. " _But how can that be? She was under the influence of the drug!_ "

"I don’t know how she managed that but we have to find out what hospital she was brought to."

" _I’m on it_ ," Ebir said. " _Why don’t you start where you are, most Servants and Initiates were taken there_."

"All right, I need personnel. Beam ten special agents to meet me at the main entrance immediately. I’ve already have Farah working on increasing security with local officials"

" _Will do. Ebir out_."

"Farah! We’ve got a situation. Sarassa may already be in this facility."

"What?"

"I want everyone on a heightened state of security now. No on, and I mean no one leaves or enters this facility until we do a thorough sweep of this facility."

Within minutes the entire hospital was locked down.

Ten minutes later ten agents and Lt B’Elanna Torres materialised just inside the main entrance. Noro introduced himself to the alien woman who had proud cranial ridges adorning her forehead.

"Nice to meet you," she said, "Let’s go find this woman. I can’t wait to get my hands on her after what she did to your people, my crewmates and Seven."

Agent Noro looked surprised at the vehemence but realised that this was deeply personal to the dark haired woman, just as it had become to him.

"Let’s move out."

Torres glanced around the reception area where a large crowd awaited news.

"God, all these people," she breathed. "They’re all looking for their kids, aren’t they?"

Agent Noro nodded. "Yes, and that’s another part of the problem. Either we failed to round up all of the Servants so they are still out their, still under Sarassa’s influenced and ready to do anything for their leader or….

"Or what?"

"They’re dead."

 

*****

 

A quick search of the hospital’s admission’s data produced the information they were searching for. A woman matching the description had indeed been admitted to the same hospital as the President’s daughter.

Agents on the floor where she was admitted were contacted immediately and told to secure the area and await backup.

Noro and Torres made their way quickly to the floor. When they went to the patient’s room the old woman was missing.

B’Elanna Torres regarded the tall Dagarian to her left. Agent Noro seemed to be a collected and together man but now his face was furrowed with fatigue and carefully contained fury.

"Get the head nurse for this ward now! Who’s in charge of security for this floor?"

"I am, sir," a young agent replied.

"Where is the patient who was in this room?" Agent Noro demanded.

"Sir, she was here just minutes ago."

"Agent Noro? This is the Chief Nurse," another agent said, motioning toward an older Dagarian woman.

"What can I do to help?" she said calmly.

"Tell me about the patient who was admitted to this room, I believe her name was Merina."

"She’s an elderly woman, very frail and having difficulty adjusting to her surroundings. She was rather disoriented at first; in fact she had trouble remembering who she was and how she came to be here."

"Has she been taken any where for test or treatment?"

The head nurse walked back to her station and punched some commands into the computer. "No, not at the moment, although I see that she is scheduled for a scan but that is not until later today."

"Is it possible that one of the technicians could have taken her for that procedure already?"

"I don’t believe so but I’ll have my staff check on it immediately."

"When was the last time you or you staff saw this patient."

"Just a few minutes ago, I would guess ten, no more than fifteen minutes. Her daughter and son-in-law were with her."

"What? She had family members with her?"

"Yes, they arrived not long after she was admitted to the ward. They seemed genuinely concerned about her."

"Is it possible that they could have taken her?"

"The patient is very frail Agent Noro, I don’t know how they would have done it without my staff or someone on the ward observing them doing so."

"Please have your staff check to see if the patient was taken off the ward for test."

"I’ll get right on it."

Noro turned to the security personnel. "I want to talk to all security members who are stationed on the floor now! The rest of you, I want you to assume their post temporarily and secure the floor and I do mean  _secure the floor_. No one in - no on out. Do I make myself clear?"

Quickly agents moved out as other began to report in. Torres went up to Noro.

"Did she say family members?"

Noro had snatched his communication device and hailed Ebir.

"We’ve got a situation." Noro said through gritted teeth.

" _Go ahead_. "

"It seems we are missing an elderly patient and her alleged family members."

" _What?_ "

"The nurse in charge of this ward saw this woman less than fifteen minutes ago," Noro said. "She would have been apprehended and questioned if she tried to enter any other ward or office within the facility so we’ll work from the starting point that she’s hiding close by. I’m about to initiate a search of the entire facility but I need you to check with the family reception station. All family members has to be cleared before entering the facility. I need to know who these people were and how their identities were verified."

" _I’ll get right on it. Is it possible that we’re searching for the wrong person?_ "

"My hunch is that we have the right one and failed to round up all the  _speakers_."

There was silence on the other end of the connection. Then, Ebir spoke slowly. " _If that’s true then all of the Servants are in danger and so is the President._ "

"My thoughts exactly."

" _Keep me informed. I’ll start working things from this end. Ebir out_."

Torres has listened in on the entire conversation. Inside a rage began to rise. "I can’t believe that I actually had my hands on this woman and let her get away!" she exclaimed. "She did not fit the Servant profile at all … but she tested positive for the agent. I guess it was easy enough for her to inject herself when she realised that an immediate escape was impossible."

"Yes, and then act as if she was as affected and brainwashed as everybody else," Noro agreed. "She really didn’t risk anything. She must have guessed that she’d be inoculated quickly."

The security personnel on duty on the ward arrived at the nurse’s station. Agent Noro questioned them gruffly. All assured him that they had not witnessed the suspect leaving her room. However, he was able to get a complete description of the alleged family members.

"Torres, you better contact Voyager. It’s possible this little entourage could have transported out of here."

"Torres to Janeway."

" _Go ahead, B’Elanna_."

"Have there been any transporter activity in or around my current location in the past hour?"

" _I’ll check … No, according to Harry there had been no activity within your vicinity. What’s going on?_ "

"It’s possible that Sarassa has slipped through our grasp."

 

*****

 

Janeway immediately contacted Tuvok and asked him to report to her ready room. When he arrived after quickly beaming off Dagar, she informed him of the recent developments.

"I want this woman found. Do what ever it takes."

"I assume the woman in question was the one found with Seven when she was rescued?" Tuvok asked as he watched Janeway pace back and forth.

"So it seems. Any ideas who these so called family members are?"

"It would be logical to assume they are Speakers who have eluded capture. Has the President been notified?"

"I don’t know. I would think his agents would have contacted him immediately. Why do you ask?"

"I believe that he and his family may be in particular danger from this woman."

"Tuvok, I want you down there immediately. We’ll be standing by to assist."

"Since our crew members are all out of danger would it not be prudent to step back and leave this for the local authorities to handle?"

"It may be illogical, Tuvok, but this became our concern when they attacked this ship’s crew. It became personal when they attempted to kill Seven."

"Very well, I would suggest that we assist the local officials in their search of the hospital and maintain a surveillance of the immediate vicinity and the Sanctuary as well. There is the possibility that Sarassa and her followers have transporter technology."

"I agree. Contact B’Elanna and begin from there. You have your orders Tuvok. Find Sarassa."

 

*****

B’Elanna and Agent Noro began to walk down the corridor, carefully scanning the rooms as they passed them.

B’Elanna had quickly tapped into the memory buffer of her tricorder and managed to find a reading of the old woman’s bio signature.

She had transferred it to Noro’s scanning device and now they would know the difference between Sarassa and the rest of the Dagarians in the hospital.

B’Elanna reached a double door at the end of the corridor. She scanned it and was rewarded with the tricorder giving a muted beep.

"Hey, Noro," she hissed over her shoulder. "I’m getting a strange reading from this door. What’s behind it?"

The tall man scanned the door too.

"It leads to the stairs," he said. "I’m getting the same reading. She’s close, no doubt trying to leave the hospital."

More agents joined them. Noro motioned for two of them to join him and B’Elanna at the door.

"I trust there are guards at all these exits now?" the Klingon asked.

"There better be. If she’s trying to get out of here via the stairs, she won’t get far."

B’Elanna fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Don’t underestimate this woman," she said her voice intense. "She waltzed right by us all at the Sanctuary with that little act of helplessness of hers. Don’t think for one minute that she won’t be able to pull that off again."

Noro nodded in agreement.

"We’re going to search the stairwell," he said. "Post guards at every door on every floor. From the top floor I want two agents to begin working their way down, from the bottom floor I want two more working their way up. Lt Torres, you are with me."

"And where are we headed?"

"Towards that bio sign. Let’s go."

B’Elanna pulled out her phaser, making sure it was set on heavy stun while keeping her tricorder ready in her left hand. She watched Agent Noro grab his sidearm from the holster as they approached the door again.

B’Elanna scanned it and nodded. It was safe. Tentatively the Dagarian agent opened the door and they slipped through it together.

Noro and the Klingon began to descend the stairs. They made it down two floors without any trace of the old woman. The doors leading from the staircase to the wards were guarded by hospital security officers.

B’Elanna was about to start on the next flight of stairs when the tricorder beeped again.

She quickly turned to Noro who had noticed the alarm.

"I think we’re closing in on her," B’Elanna hissed. "According to the readings she’s not far away."

They quickly down the stairs and were heading for the door to the ward on the next floor when a heartbreaking scream was heard from the other side.

"What the hell …" B’Elanna exclaimed and grabbed for the door opener when Noro yanked her back.

Wild sobs from behind the door made them both flinch.

"It’s her." Noro’s voice was emotionless. "She has a hostage."

B’Elanna had quickly reached the same conclusion given the circumstances. Sarassa had managed to get onto this floor and now she was threatening someone.

"No, no!" the young voice behind the door called out in utter panic. "I can’t go back there. I can’t!"

The Klingon watched Noro talk intensely into his communication device, arranging for agents to transport to all exits of the ward in question.

B’Elanna scanned the door and the immediate area behind it.

"It’s her," she confirmed in a low tone of voice. "I’m getting her readings as well as of a female Dagarian and two others. Their signatures are all close together."

Noro nodded then moved into position.

"It seems that Sarassa and her so called family has armed themselves and taken a hostage. Security has them cornered but they dare not make a move or they have threatened to kill the girl."

"We just can’t stand her. We have to do something." B’Elanna growled the thirst for revenge overwhelming.

Suddenly her comm badge chirped.

" _Tuvok to Torres_."

"Go ahead."

" _What is your current location?"_

"In the staircase with Agent Noro. We have Sarassa and her people cornered on one of the floors of the hospital but they’ve taken a hostage."

" _Can you transmit her bio signature to me?_ "

"Yes, of course. Transmitting the data now."

" _Very good. Tell Agent Noro to stand by and Lt Torres … do not do anything rash_."

"What?"

" _Stand by._ "

"What the hell?" Torres looked at Noro who had a confused look on his face as well.

"Don’t look at me; I have no idea what he’s up to."

 

*****

 

" _Captain, I believe Lt Torres has found the individual you are looking for. Unfortunately she and her companions have taken a hostage and are holding security at bay_."

"Any ideas?"

" _Since Sarassa seemed so intent on having our crew stay at the Sanctuary perhaps we should offer her our hospitality on board Voyager. Lt Torres has provided me with the individual’s bio signs as well as her current location_."

"Harry, have you got them?"

"Yes, Captain."

Janeway turned to Chakotay.

"Get a security team to transport room one immediately."

"Aye, Captain."

"Tuvok, let me know as soon as security in place."

" _They’ve just arrived, Captain_."

"Good, I want you to prepare a welcoming committee for our guest."

" _We are ready, Captain_ "

"On my mark Harry. Energise."

 

*****

 

"If you move any closer we will kill this girl. Now, I suggest you back away, contact your superiors, and do what ever you need to do to meet our demands," the old woman said in a cold tone of voice.

"We are in contact with them now."

Three people, an elderly woman, and a young couple, held weapons in their hands. A terrified girl stood between them all being held like a shield by the man.

"Who’s in the stairwell?" demanded the old woman.

The door slowly opened revealing Agent Noro.

"There’s no need for violence," the agent said as he slowly entered the area.

"Call them off. Now!’

"Just don’t hurt the girl," Noro said as he slowly lifted the communication device to his mouth. "This is Noro, I want everyone to stand down, is that understood. Stand down  _now_!"

Just then the three suspects dematerialised.

"Where the hell are they!" Noro exclaimed.

B’Elanna entered through the door from the stairwell with the strangest look on her face. It was almost like a smile.

"Take it easy Noro. Your suspects are currently ‘guests’ of Voyager. I’m sure they are receiving a warm welcome from our crew even as we speak."

 

*****

 

Tuvok gripped the phaser rifle firmly as three forms rematerialised on the transporter dais. On either side of him he was flanked by two security officers from the alpha shift armed in a similar manner.

His eyes never left the three people they had beamed off the planet. He immediately recognised the elderly woman. She was indeed the individual they had found in Seven’s cell in the bunker.

"I would advise you not to move or you will force me to fire."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Voyager’s captain sarcastically remarked as she and her next in command entered the room.

"Drop your weapons."

At that moment one of the two younger Dagarians fired their weapon only to have it ricochet off the force field that had erected around the dais.

"Fool! Do as they demand before we are killed."

All three individuals dropped their weapons.

"We meet again, Sarassa," Janeway said, her voice cold.

"What do you intend to do with us?"

"Do? An interesting question. Perhaps you might like a dose of your own medicine so to speak. Not interested? Pity. Then I guess we’ll just have to turn you over to the local authorities. Tuvok, secure them in the brig and notify your friends in security that we have something that belongs to them; their garbage."

 

*****

 

All members of Voyager’s senior staff except Seven of Nine were gathered in the conference room.

Tuvok and B’Elanna had returned from the planet late the day before. After turning Sarassa over to the local authorities they had spent several days on Dagar assisting Ebir and Noro in their continued work.

Janeway had closely followed their progress. She had stayed away from her and Seven’s quarters since the blonde had begun her weeklong regeneration cycle, feeling utterly lonely in their bed. Focusing on the task at hand helped her not count the minutes until the week was over.

"First I want to commend you two on a job well done," the captain now said to Tuvok and B’Elanna. "President Romir and the local authorities are impressed by the way you have handled the situation."

"They were as cordial and pleasant to deal with in this matter as in any other circumstance," Tuvok stated.

"Since the Doctor couldn’t go planet side because of Seven, they settled for my expertise when it came to the drug and how it worked. My job mostly consisted of ensuring they had correctly calibrated tricorders and hypo sprays," B’Elanna said with uncharacteristic modesty.

"I know you did a little more than that," Janeway smirked. "According to Agents Ebir and Noro, you were instrumental in apprehending some of  _Third Speaker_  Dajana’s superior officers."

B’Elanna had the good taste to blush faintly. Janeway knew that the Klingon’s thirst for blood on Seven’s behalf had resulted in her volunteering in some tactical operations.

"Well, Tuvok needed assistance …"

Tuvok gave B’Elanna a look that Janeway correctly interpreted as surprise.

"Go on," the captain forestalled the argument about to take place. "I think there are a few things that we are all interested in knowing more about; for instance, who is Sarassa and what was the prime objective of the Sanctuary?"

Everyone directed their attention to Tuvok who had sat in on the interrogation of the Sanctuary’s leader.

"It did not take the local authorities long to establish that the woman we found in Seven’s cell and later apprehended was indeed the power as well as the spiritual leader behind the Sanctuary," Tuvok began. "She started the movement twenty-five years ago and quickly recruited a handful of people that were interested in her goals."

"Ruthless, power-hungry people," B’Elanna added. "They started out by making the Sanctuary very appealing to young people who was looking for a place to belong, to serve a purpose more important than themselves."

"Continue, please," Janeway nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"They operated covertly for years but about six years ago, a new technology fell into their position," the Vulcan reported. "An alien had found his way to the Sanctuary while visiting Dagar and he possessed the embryo of the technology that later was developed into the method and the drug that the Sanctuary used to target the exact people they wanted as their Servants."

B’Elanna glanced down at her feet.

"They would send the Servants out with specific kinds of people in mind. The Servant would hand the person they targeted a pamphlet on a bus tour, a beverage at a restaurant or a coin in a store - all prepped and ready to infect the person it was intended for."

"What type of people did they target?" Tom Paris asked.

"They wanted young, healthy people, preferably women it seems, who came from families of wealth and power in some instance. In other cases they thought the person possessed a skill or a talent that they could exploit."

"As young as Naomi?" Janeway questioned sceptically.

"No," Tuvok answered. "Naomi was accidentally induced by the drug, probably by touching her mother’s brochure before the injection into Ensign Wildman was completed. The Doctor interviewed Ensign Wildman when she had recovered from the antidote’s effects and it seemed the most plausible explanation. The Doctor was right in his estimate that the drug can enter a child’s circulatory system but does not affect it until the child has matured."

The Doctor smiled.

"I have examined all our crewmembers who were victimised by these scoundrels today and they exhibit no physiological affected from the toxin.

"What about psychological effects?"

"There are some, I’m afraid. Healing will take time."

"What about Seven?" Neelix asked.

"Seven will regenerate another day and then I expect her to fully recover," the Doctor said.

Janeway glanced at the Doctor, grateful that he did not mention anything about their fear regarding the emotional repercussions from Seven’s ordeal. They had not been able to talk to the young woman before she was beamed to her alcove in cargo bay two to regenerate but they both realised that the trauma had not only been of a physical nature.

"I miss her and so does Naomi," Neelix said. "It will be nice when things get back to normal around here."

"When is it ever normal around here?" Harry sighed. The young ops ensign had pulled several double shifts, working the bridge as well as engineering while B’Elanna was planet side and Seven indisposed.

"You’re right, Harry," Tom said, rubbing his forehead. "It’s never normal!"

Janeway regarded her senior staff fondly. They had worked hard. Chakotay had kept the information between Voyager and Dagar flowing. He had worked closely with the Minster of Justice, keeping him up to date on Voyager’s continued research about the toxin and its makeup.

Neelix had performed nothing short of a miracle, tending to the affected crewmembers and encouraging them to participate in meals in the mess hall. All of them had experienced a certain degree of shame even if they understood that they were not responsible for their action or wishes while under the influence of the chemical agent.

"I want to know more about the ultimate purpose of this sanctuary," Chakotay said and leaned forward on his elbows.

B’Elanna took her seat, suddenly looking tired.

"When the Servants had proven their loyalty without a doubt, they were sent where they could obtain as much information as possible, all to benefit the Sanctuary, to render its leaders political power as well as a considerable wealth. The President’s daughter was one of their best catches. She provided them with a great deal of information regarding her family, the Residence, what she knew about her father’s work. We found documentation that proves they intended to send her home soon, to act as if she had changed her mind and left the Sanctuary. She’s having a terrible time of it, full of doubts and guilt. I had to scan the girl over and over before she would allow her parents to see her again after that first night. She didn’t trust herself."

"Poor girl," Tom said. "How’s she doing now?"

"Atahlia is back at the President’s Residence and she is recuperating under the surveillance of their family doctor. She still receives booster doses of the antidote since it appears that they overdosed her quite frequently to keep her docile and on track."

"What they failed to realise," the Doctor added, "was that such large repeated doses of the drug caused side effects, a wide range of disorders. Atahlia suffered from severe irritability, anorexia and insomnia. I would say that we got to them in the nick of time. Another month or so with increased doses and she would have snapped or even died."

Janeway shook her head. "Is that what they think happened to the young people who are still missing?"

"I am afraid this is possible," Tuvok replied in a solemn voice. "The officials are still investigating this aspect of the case."

"The callousness of these people. They just took people, someone’s child, someone’s friend …" Janeway quieted and cleared her throat. "So, update us on the currently situation. What do they plan to do with Sarassa?"

Tuvok remained standing, his brow deeply furrowed.

"The Minister of Justice assured me that she will be prosecuted and the likely outcome of the upcoming trial is their most severe punishment - exile."

The captain looked up, surprised.

"Exile?"

"As you may remember, Captain, Dagar governs a newly colonised planet only four light-years from here. It was barren and deemed impossible to sustain life. The terra formation process began two decades ago and has made it possible for work crews to mine the rich minerals there. The planet also hosts a facility that provides shelter for convicted criminals."

"Is it safe?" Janeway inquired.

"Nobody has ever managed to escape."

"Good," Janeway muttered. "Let’s hope it stays that way."

"The Minister of Justice expected the same punishment for all the  _speakers_. They are all accused of espionage, infiltration, fraud, kidnapping in multiple cases, and perhaps murder."

They all mulled the last statement over. The captain knew the experiences made on Dagar would haunt them for a long time.

"Thank you. You’ve done an outstanding job this last week. I know you all deserve some R&R and we will instigate a new round of shore leave rotations, just not yet, not on this planet."

"We understand and I think I speak for the whole crew when I say that we also agree," Neelix said. "How about some uninhabited little paradise like the one Seven discovered in astrometrics before we arrived at Dagar, about fifty light-years from here?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," Janeway managed to smile. "When I’ve talked to the President of Dagar and tied up some loose ends I’ll give the order to set a course for that planet." She rose from her chair. "We’re all tired. I suggest we continue the briefing tomorrow. Resume your duties. No more overtime. Dismissed."

They all left, except Chakotay who remained in his chair.

"You want to grab dinner in the mess hall?" he asked.

"No, thank you, Chakotay. I’ve … I’ve got work to do."

"You said it yourself. No more overtime."

"I … "

He rose from his chair and walked up to her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Kathryn," he said quietly. "You’ll work an hour or two in your ready room and then you’ll head down to cargo bay two to stay with her, won’t you?"

Janeway lowered her head and swallowed hard.

"One more day," she murmured. "You’d think I could manage one more day?"

"I think you can. She’ll be out of regeneration tomorrow and then you’ll have her home where she belongs. She is a strong young woman, Kathryn."

"Yes, she is, isn’t she? I have to believe that she’ll be fine."

"You know what? The ready room be damned. Just go to her. I know you have a chair there. Go sit with her."

Janeway turned around and flung her arms around his neck, surprising her next in command with a firm hug.

"Thank you," she said and then let go. She smiled crookedly and then left the conference room.

"You’re welcome," she heard Chakotay say quietly.

 

*****

 

He had sat in on the interrogations, hidden in a remote, dark corner the last two days but now President Romir stood facing the diminutive woman that had hurt him and his family more than he had ever thought possible.

She had not known that he was there but now it was time to face his daughter’s Nemesis.

She had risked his daughter’s life, her sanity and broken up his family for several years and still she had the audacity to face him with a faint smile on her thin lips. The President however had new information that would no doubt wipe that grin off her face.

"Sarassa," he began, forcing himself with every ounce of his strength to remain calm. "It is my duty to inform you that your plans to infiltrate the Residence, the Government and the Military have failed. You will be tried on multiple counts of espionage, infiltration, fraud, kidnapping and murder."

The irritating little smile faded somewhat.

"What are you talking about? Murder?" Sarassa huffed.

"The fifth floor in your bunker underneath the Sanctuary is also a tomb," the President said, pressing his lips tight together, "or should I say catacomb? "We opened up every little hatch on that floor and my agents report finding at least forty-six mummified bodies down there. They are the bodies of the young men and women that you lured into your trap. You poisoned them. You convinced them that they would reach their life’s goals by doing your dirty work for you."

Not pleased that his voice betrayed his rage, the President inhaled and held his breath for a moment. When he looked at the woman standing in front of him he was pleased to see that the malicious look on her face had begun to crumble.

"Dead?" she said wonderingly, her deep voice contrasting to her petite form.

"Don’t pretend you didn’t know about the deaths that your drug caused. The forensic department informs me that some of these young people have been dead for years and that you and your thugs injected them with massive amounts of the agent. What was it? An experiment that went wrong?"

"No … no …" She sank down on a chair in the small interrogation room.

"Your days of successful deception are over," Romir spat.

Sarassa lifted her gaze at Dagar’s elected leader and he was shocked to watch the open rage in the almost demented look she gave him.

"You fool," she growled, her lips pulled back over her teeth making her face look like a death mask. "You pathetic fool! Of course I knew. I just didn’t know that the bodies weren’t destroyed. Those damn idiots!"

Romir watched as Sarassa’s mask of patient indifference crumbled before his eyes. When he first saw her he had found it hard to believe that this elegant little woman was the mastermind of the despicable organisation that had not only a countless number of kidnappings on its conscience but also several deaths.

"You realise that you’re finished, don’t you?" he now asked as he prepared to leave the room.

"Others will continue the work," Sarassa hissed.

"We’re in the process of tracking down any sub units to the Sanctuary and I give you my word that I will not rest until every last Servant is rescued and restored to health and any  _speaker_  in your organisation taken into custody."

"You will never succeed!"

Romir regarded the small woman with open contempt.

"You made two major mistakes," he said as he opened the door. "First you took my daughter." He paused. "That was bad enough but the next mistake was even worse from your point of view."

"What do you mean?"

"You crossed Captain Janeway. You went after the starship Voyager’s crew."

Pleased with the helpless rage his words brought to her eyes, the President closed the door behind him.

 

*****

 

" _Regeneration cycle complete_."

The computer’s static voice ended the weeklong replenishing that had restored Seven’s systems. Opening her eyes the ex-Borg took a second to find her bearings, taking one step forward on the dais of her alcove, disengaging the tubes behind her.

"Seven," she heard the beloved voice say. She raised her eyes and saw Kathryn standing before her.

"Kathryn," she said. "How long was my regeneration?"

"A week, as we said."

"My eyesight has returned," Seven commented.

"Yes, the Doctor assured me that all your senses and internal organs are restored to health."

The captain held out a hand. Seven took it lingeringly, not sure why she experienced such hesitation. Kathryn pulled her close into a tight embrace. Emotions she had not anticipated welled up and made her tremble.

"Seven, are you all right?" Kathryn asked. "Doctor?"

The doctor stepped forward and did some quick scans. "Good as new. Perhaps you would like to return to sickbay for a …"

"No," Seven managed. "No, I am functional …"

She broke off as the memories of the Sanctuary, the erratic emotions and fears surged through her.

"I want to go home," she murmured.

"And so we shall, darling," Kathryn said and raised her voice. "I’ll take it from here Doctor. Computer; initiate site to site transport, two to beam to the captain’s quarters."

The transporter system swiftly moved them to their quarters, delivering them in the living room area.

Seven broke free from the embrace. She regarded the woman she loved, not knowing what to say. Her thoughts were fragmented, her emotions contradicting. The young woman wanted desperately to hide in Kathryn’s comforting arms but a feeling of having forfeited that possibility made her regress to old behaviours. Clasping her hands behind her back she set her jaw.

"I understand that you must have been successful in solving the problem with the Sanctuary," she said, fighting to keep her alto voice neutral.

Kathryn regarded her closely. Seemingly not phased in the least, the captain raised her hand and touched Seven’s cheek.

"Yes, Seven," she said, her voice soft, "together with the local authorities we managed to incarcerate the leaders, including Sarassa herself. They are still tracking down Servants that are out operating on the field and administering the antidote. I guess that work will continue for some time until they find them all."

The name of the leader sent shivers down Seven’s spine. She suddenly saw the scornful woman for her inner eye.

"She … that woman," she stuttered.

Kathryn stepped closer.

"Seven, it’s all right," she hushed and hugged the young woman. "Come with me and see what I’ve prepared for us. I think this may help you … and me … to relax. Come," she said taking Seven by the hand.

Seven wordlessly followed the captain into the bathroom. The large bathtub was filled with scented hot water, candles crowded the rim and large towels awaited them when the bath was over.

"Here, let me help you undress," Kathryn said. She did not wait for permission. Unfastening the hidden clasp at Seven’s neck she peeled off the bio suit.

Seven shivered. Kathryn was correct. She felt lost. She tried to find strength in the love she felt for the older woman but it was as if her concentration was forever destroyed, her thoughts fluttered erratically in her mind.

"Come on, sweetheart, get into the tub. I’ll be right there," the captain said. She assisted Seven into the water and helped her sit down.

The hot water surrounded her like a protective shield. She huddled, submerging her self up to her shoulders.

"That’s it," Kathryn said as she began to undress. "Now, make room for me."

Seven regarded the auburn haired woman as she unceremoniously undressed before her. Kathryn’s compact form was just as beautiful as ever, still she did not experience the usual fluttering in her midsection at the sight.

Seven scooted over to provide room for Kathryn as she stepped into the tub, holding on to Seven’s shoulder. Slowly sitting down behind the blonde she pulled her close while reaching for a sponge.

"Now, just relax," she said. "You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I’ll just hold you and give you a bath, okay?"

Seven swallowed hard and leaned back against Kathryn. After a while the familiar, loving touch when the older woman washed her with a soapy sponge slowly began to relax her.

"Kathryn?"

"Yes."

"They are … evil."

"I agree."

The blonde drew a trembling breath.

"They destroy everything, people’s dreams and hopes. They leave you with nothing." Seven turned her head to look at Kathryn, her tears welling up. "They tap into your mind, make you behave … like I did. I am very sorry. I know you have forgiven me or I would not be her with you in this way but still …" She turned her head back, not able to face her lover.

"Wait, Seven, what are you talking about?" the captain asked.

"That night on the beach."

Kathryn was quiet behind her. Apparently the older woman was still upset about it as well.

"I … I used you, Kathryn. I know it is no excuse, but I was not myself. I acted out of sheer selfishness and … used you." Silent tears began to run down her cheeks.

"That night was also the most romantic night we’ve had in a long time," Kathryn reminded Seven. "I confess that the way we made love was puzzling but only because you seemed uninterested in any reciprocation. I know now it was the toxin that made you feel uninhibited. Do you realise what that means?

"No," Seven said in a whisper.

"It means that sometimes you have the urge to just ravage me and be in charge and there’s nothing wrong with that. The toxin does not plant thoughts in your head; it strengthens your desires and makes you go for it, no matter the consequences."

Seven held her breath for a moment.

"So you mean that I have desires to dominate you?" she asked cautiously.

"I think so. I have the same desires sometimes. I also think we both have the urge to be submissive at times."

Seven considered this.

"But I forced you," she then confessed, shame surging through her.

"No, you didn’t. Is that what you fear, darling? That it was an act of violence? It wasn’t. You could never be violent towards me, drug or no drug."

"You are very forgiving, Kathryn."

The captain’s loving arms tightened around her. Seven leaned back on Kathryn’s shoulder, turning her head and hiding at the soft skin of the other woman’s neck.

"I failed," she confessed. The warm water was comforting and so were Kathryn’s arms but the sense of futility ran deep within her. "I gave in to it in the end and I failed."

"Seven, how on earth did you fail? Tell me what’s bothering you."

"I ...I feel … shame. I feel that I was weak, that I let you down. That I gave in to the toxin."

"Darling, there is no reason for you to feel this way. If it’s any consolation, there were similar reactions among most of the Servants when the drug left their system and our own crew members."

Hugging Seven to her body Janeway whispered. "You have never failed me, Seven. Never. If it wasn’t for you all of those victims, our crew members, would have been lost. You are the bravest person I know and I love you very, very much. Please, Seven, talk to me."

"I thought they could provide the answer," Seven said, her voice barely audible. "I was sure they had the answers that would validate … make it clear to me, why I was severed and saved from the Collective."

Janeway held the young woman in her arms, making sure they were submerged up to their necks in the hot scented water. She patiently waited for Seven to continue. She kissed her head, stroked her hair and waited.

The blonde shivered in her arms.

"I thought they would provide me with the knowledge of how to obtain my goal. I came so close … or I thought I did …"

"To what, darling?" Janeway asked.

"Everything they said and did pointed to it," Seven continued, gasping from the emotions stirring inside her. "I was only there for a very brief time, but it made sense. It was relevant. I thought … Oh, Kathryn; I thought I would find perfection."

Perfection - the ultimate goal for a Borg. Kathryn felt her blood run cold. Of course, it was Seven’s deepest desire, so firmly planted in her mind by the Collective. The admiration and strive for perfection was always present.

"Darling, it is what the toxin was designed to do. It flooded your brain, acted like a transmitter substance and reinforced your strongest personal desires, in your case, the wish for perfection. It kept the Servants in check. The leaders of the Sanctuary dangled the Servant’s most desired goals just before them, making them think they could reach them as long as they obeyed and followed orders."

Janeway watched as Seven seemed to consider this.

"I gave in so quickly," the blonde whispered. "I let the substance command me and yet I had the best opportunity among the affected individuals there to countermand it through my nano probes."

"In a way I think your Borg enhanced systems and the way your body suffered during their struggle for your survival, made it very hard on you. You had to fight both the urges to submit to what the toxin did to you as well as your own systems reactions to it."

"I failed …"

"You did not fail! You beamed the sample and evidence we needed to the Doctor and that opened up for all the successful rescue operations that followed. If it had not been for your courage to go undercover despite the threat of the toxin overcoming you, we may not have come up with an antidote in time."

"You do not understand," Seven said and sat up, water streaming down her chest. "I may have succeeded in my mission up to the point when I sent the brochure to the Doctor, but I willingly succumbed to this desire … this wish to reach perfection. It was selfish and I had no thought of you … of our home on Voyager. All I could think about was how I would be able to convince  _Third Speaker_  Dajana that I was ready … "

Janeway put a finger over her distraught Borg’s lips and shook her head.

"It was the drug talking, darling," she said. "Just the drug. Come, let’s get out of the tub and go to bed. I’ve not been sleeping very well this last week without you."

Seven nodded and stood up, helping Janeway out of the bathtub. They wrapped themselves in the large towels, blew out the candles and walked into the bedroom. Janeway folded back the covers and climbed into bed, discarding the towel, leaving it on the floor.

"Come," she said again.

She watched the young woman hesitate and then drop her towel. Seven climbed into bed and Janeway reached for her.

"Oh, I have missed this," the older woman breathed against the soft skin over her beloved. "I have missed sleeping with you, holding you, talking to you … everything."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Janeway and the captain enjoyed the feeling of the tall, voluptuous body against hers. She knew Seven was still upset but realised that she was finally getting through to her.

"Let me ask you something," she said, snuggling closer. "What if I had been the one affected by the drug? What if I had renounced you, Voyager and everything we’ve ever had together? What if I had tried to sacrifice everything?"

The blonde cradled Janeway closed into her arms.

"I would not have let you," she answered readily. "I would have known that this was not what was in your heart. I know about your devotion to the crew, this ship … and to me …"

Janeway smiled against the silky skin of Seven’s shoulder.

"Yes, you do."

"I would have done anything to rescue you. I would have … Oh, Kathryn!"

Seven leaned over the auburn haired woman and kissed her over and over. Janeway happily opened her mouth, letting the young woman decide when to deepen the kiss. Seven seemed hungry for her; perhaps it sprang out of need for comfort as well as physical desire. The blonde pulled Janeway underneath her, devouring her mouth.

"Seven," the captain breathed. "Oh my God, you feel so good." She rolled them over, ending up on top of the younger woman. She planted several scorching kisses down the other woman’s collarbones, making Seven arch underneath her.

"That’s it," Janeway murmured feverishly, feeling herself become aroused beyond words as the relief that Seven was back in her arms and in her bed, safe and sound. "Just let me love you. Let me show you just how much I’ve missed you."

"I love you," Seven said, her eyes glazed over, probably because of both overwhelming emotions and arousal. "My Kathryn."

"Yours," Janeway replied with certainty.

She let her mouth travel down the younger woman’s chest, eager to reach her full breasts, wanting more than anything to taste the delicious plump nipples. She cupped the left one and raised it to her mouth, the surface pebbling instantly as soon as her lips closed around it. She suckled it deep into her mouth, allowing her teeth to grace the sensitive skin.

Seven writhed underneath her, lacing her finger into Janeway’s hair. Pulling the captain closer she arched again.

Janeway suckled and chewed the nipple until it was bright red and sore from the attention. She raised her head and regarded her lover, softly blowing on the overheated skin.

"You know I’m a fair-minded person?" she asked innocently.

"Yes, Kathryn," Seven answered.

"Then you realise that I need to do the honourable thing here?"

Before Seven had a chance to reply to the cryptic question she leaned down and captured the right nipple between her teeth, making Seven gasp.

"Mm," Janeway murmured against the breast, the sound apparently reverberating through the skin and making the blonde shiver. Relentlessly she caressed the nipple with her teeth and her tongue, not letting go until Seven parted her legs, wrapping them around her lover.

Janeway let go of the younger woman’s breast and raised her head. She could feel Seven’s moisture against herself as her hip pressed against the soft blonde patch of hair at the apex of Seven’s thighs.

"You’re so wonderful in every way," the captain whispered. "Don’t you realise that? Do you know that you mean everything to me, darling? I can’t imagine my life without you and I pray I will never have to."

She pulled Seven’s right leg up and put it over her shoulder. Pressing her hip into the wetness betraying the blonde’s arousal, she began to rock slowly. Seven moaned and followed in the dance, rocking against Janeway.

"Good girl," the captain moaned quietly. She was very turned on but wanted this to be just right for Seven. She knew the young woman loved when they rocked together, face to face, like this. She ground herself against the swollen ridge of nerves that quickly grew even bigger.

"Tell me what you want," Janeway said. "Tell me."

Seven went rigid for a second, obviously remembering saying the exact words that night on the beach on Dagar. Janeway held her breath, hoping that she had read the younger woman right.

Slowly Seven relaxed.

"Go inside," she said, her voice soft. "I need you to re-claim me, Kathryn."

Understanding better than the young woman probably realised, Janeway moved to the side, adjusting Seven’s other leg, spreading her wide. Sliding her fingertips through the moisture, she watched the blonde bite her lower lip.

"Like this, darling?" Janeway asked.

"Please …"

The captain probed Seven’s entrance with tender fingers and then positioned two of them.

"Look at me," she commanded, her voice soft. "I want to watch you when I do this."

Swallowing hard, Seven gazed up at Janeway.

Without hesitation, the auburn haired woman tenderly entered her lover’s body, pressing two digits inside the tight opening.

"Oh!" Seven gasped and involuntarily closed her eyes.

"No," Janeway insisted. "Look at me."

Seven immediately opened her eyes, locking her gaze with Janeway’s.

"That’s it," the captain purred and began moving her fingers in and out, she too needing to re-claim her lover, make the young woman her own all over again. She curled her fingers, finding the spot inside her beloved that drove Seven crazy with pleasure. Wanting to give the blonde everything, she let her thumb find the hard nubbin and circle it in the same rhythm.

"Oh, Kathryn," Seven whimpered. "Oh … yes …"

"You’re mine, you know that, don’t you?"

"Yes."

"You’re home safe and all mine." Janeway picked up the pace, pushing Seven closer and closer to the precipice that beckoned them both. She could feel her own moisture pool between her legs and knew that Seven’s orgasm would probably send her over the edge too.

"Kathryn, I love you," Seven moaned, her hips undulating against the fingers working relentlessly inside her.

"I love you too," Janeway assured her, carefully adding a digit to the two already inside the young woman.

This became too much for the ex-Borg. She arched underneath Janeway and closed her eyes, whimpering her lover’s name over and over. Her inner muscles squeezed the captain’s fingers tight when the orgasm hit. Feeling the rush of moisture and hearing the beloved alto voice become incoherent for those precious seconds the unbearable pleasure surged through the tall blonde set Janeway off.

She too closed her eyes, slumping down on the woman underneath her as her own pleasure began between her legs and spreading through her loins and her stomach. She convulsed against Seven, feeling the young woman’s arms wrap around her shivering body.

"Annika," the captain murmured. "Oh, God, Annika … I love you."

"My Kathryn," Seven said, out of breath but sounding very pleased.

"Yours."

They remained as they were for a while until Janeway’s arm began to get numb and they had to disentangle from each other and find a more restful position. Seven ended up wrapped up in Janeway’s embrace, her head on the captain’s shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Janeway asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

Janeway chuckled.

"Happy?"

Seven raised her head and looked at her lover.

"I am happy to be back on Voyager with you. I am also still afraid of future repercussions of the toxin. I suppose only the passing of time will be able to eliminate that fear."

"I think you’re right. President Romir wanted to host a reception to celebrate the Voyager crew for aiding in the solution to exposing the Sanctuary. I explained that what this crew needed was to resume their shore leave. We will say goodbye to Dagar via the comm link tomorrow and then set course for the uninhabited M-class planet you suggested not long ago."

"I look forward to that."

Janeway smiled and pulled the other woman down onto her shoulder again.

"So do I."

"Kathryn?"

"Yes."

"If we had never found out that a drug was involved, would you have let me remain behind then?"

Janeway closed her eyes at the uncertainty in Seven’s voice.

"I would never abandon you, darling," she emphasised as she kissed the blonde hair. "I trust in your love. If you all of a sudden said you wanted to leave me, live with a sect to find perfection … I would assume you were being coerced, drugged or that you were protecting someone. We’ve been through similar situations before." She hugged Seven closer. "Rest now, love. I know you’ve regenerated for a week but you need proper sleep."

"I need you."

"I know. I need you just as much. I haven’t been able to sleep here without you."

Seven turned her head to plant a kiss on Janeway’s cheek.

"Then we shall sleep," she whispered. "I am here now."

**(END) ... but not really ...  
**

*****


End file.
